Autumn Of Life
by VraieEsprit
Summary: TU.The Missing Episode or what happens between the death of Kagato and the meeting under the cherry blossom. Tenchi & Ayeka are on Jurai, but squaring up to destiny is never easy. And Ryoko is about to find aid in a most unlikely quarter! FINISHED 24.9.06
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction and Disclaimer**

**  
**The inspiration for this story is pretty obvious from the title. The name comes from the background track from the No Need For Ryoko episode of Tenchi Universe, when Tenchi leaves her for the final time and goes to rescue Ayeka inside the royal palace of Jurai.

There are any number of ways Ryoko might have been able to return to Tenchi, but none of them are ever explained to us. All we know is that at the end of No Need For Ryoko she's practically dead, and at the end of No Need For A Conclusion, she's full of beans once more. I never much liked the episode in-between, where Tenchi fights Kagato. I feel that there's too big a gap left in Ryoko's fate - if we're meant to believe she's died, then fine, but then we need some explanation as to how she overcame her wounds and managed to return to Earth. Equally, there are a lot of other things which are glossed over. So this is my own interpretation of what happened after Tenchi beat Kagato and before Ryoko returned to Planet Earth...Tenchi Universe once again :)

It doesn't wholly belong in the same timeline as my stories Dark Heart and The Dying Tree - it can fit in with those or not. This is more true Universe, since I haven't done any butchering of the royal family this time. But even so, it's possible that the events in this story may crop up in something else I write later on.

It'll be interesting to see what people think ;) This story did give me a chance to write a TU character I like very much but haven't had occasion to utilise yet ;) To me this is a plausible series of events for what actually happened at the end of TU J

A couple of small things – dialogue etc - are borrowed from Tenchi Universe, just to make the plot fit around the episode information we're already given. I don't think I need mention specifically which scenes those are since they're fairly obvious to anyone who's seen the show – and they are at a minimum. However I didn't want people to think I was taking credit for material not my own!

**Synopsis**

_"Not even one thousand knights could match your spirit, Ryoko."_

Thus Kamidake as he, Azaka and Tenchi leave Ryoko to pursue Kagato and take his life, freeing Jurai from the deadly spell of his magic. But as Ryoko leaves the planet for the last time, she has no idea that she's about to embark on a life or death battle of her own. The injury given her by the traitor King continues to fester, and it's with grim realisation that she accepts her fate - a destiny to die alone in the stars, without Tenchi and without any hope of salvation.

But sometimes, help comes from the most unlikely of sources. Someone else has a vested interest in Ryoko's survival, and will go to all lengths necessary to ensure the pirate lives through her dangerous injury. And, while she battles against the odds for her very existance, Tenchi is learning all about the planet he almost gave his life fighting for - the planet who want to call him King, if only he can find it in his heart to submit...

**AUTUMN OF LIFE  
A Tenchi Muyo! Fanfiction  
by  
VraieEsprit**

**Chapter One**

Ryo Ohki's drive room was dark.

At the front, a sole figure rested the weight of her body against the spherical controls, a mixture of concentration and desperation on her face as she struggled to pilot her ship away from Jurai's gravitational pull. Little by little the jagged craft drew deeper into the blackness until the crystal rings of the mystical planet seemed to merge into one solid line of light. As Jurai began to blur into the distance, a strong blast of light shot out from it's surface, as the planet put out it's landing beacon, ready to welcome Yagami home.

The pilot smiled, touching her finger to the ship's windscreen as she saw the tiny speck that might have been Yagami drifting towards the light.

"Well, Ryo Ohki." She said faintly, lifting her head to glance at the crystals that hovered near her body. "So here we are."

Ryo Ohki let out a soft mew, the crystals dancing in a circle around her as if trying to protect her from some unseen force. The pilot nodded, reaching out a blooded hand to brush the edge of the nearest one, and feeling it's smooth edge beneath her touch.

"I don't have to explain to you, do I?" She murmured. "I'll do my best and you know that I will. I'm a fighter and that's what I do. But we both know it's hopeless. Time is all that's left, Ryo Ohki. You and I...how much of it we have I can't tell you. But I'll do my best to steer you into safe space at the very least."

She furrowed her brow, glancing out at the stars as she struggled to keep them in her focus. She had already blacked out once since they had left Jurai's atmosphere, a mixture of pain, desolation and exhaustion overwhelming her senses and it had sent her ship into such a panicked frenzy that the entire craft had rocked and jolted about, sending waves of fear through her brain and forcing her back to wakefulness. That Ryo Ohki was on edge was beyond doubt - but how much of it was her own tattered emotions and how much of it belonged to the ship, she didn't know.

"Well, one thing is for sure." She said aloud, gripping hold of the controls tightly as she felt her legs might buckle once more beneath her weight. "The Galaxy Police will hunt and hunt, but they'll never find me or find out what happened to me, either. The Space Pirate Ryoko - the stuff of legends. Hiding in the universe, evading their capture teams...noone will ever forget me, whilst they believe I'm still at large. That's something at least, isn't it? After all the things we've been through and everything we've done together...at least I know that they can't take me down."

Ryo Ohki yowled mournfully, light flickering across her crystals as she absorbed her companion's pain. Ryoko bit her lip, raising a hand and gesturing to the star-spangled night sky.

"Where else would I want to be right now?" She asked, as if in response to a question. "The stars are my life. You know that. I've no other place to belong than this. Up in space, with you, flying across the cosmos. Free. Forever. That's what I wanted from my life, don't you remember? You shouldn't be so morose. I'm not. Like I said, I'll pilot you as long as I can. But really, Ryo Ohki, I'm all right. I made my decision and I don't regret it. You shouldn't either. This is how it was meant to be in the end. You, me and lots of stars. Just like when we started out on this life."

She sighed, glancing across at the ship's control panel. A light flicked on and off, indicating that someone was attempting to make contact with the vessel, and she shook her head slowly.

"They're still trying, huh?" She murmured. "Why are they trying to contact me, Ryo Ohki? I explained everything when I sent them that video message just a couple of hours ago. Kiyone must know that there's no way I can set foot on Jurai, or be seen aboard Yagami if she's going to have any chance of clearing her name with the Galaxy Police. My involvement in all of this is hazy - a few sightings of you that can't be verified - and it has to stay that way. Rumours, that's all. She must know that we can't keep in contact now. They're better off with me out of their hair. I've done my part...can't they just realise that and let go? I didn't realise they were so clingy."

She swallowed hard as the cockpit swayed and twisted in front of her vision once more, and gingerly she put her fingers to her side, withdrawing them to reveal fresh blood. Nausea welled up inside of her and she took a deep breath, trying to calm her shattered nerves. She had taken injury before - as a pirate, it was almost part of the risk the job posed and normally she brushed such things off as a minor inconvenience - pain was part of life and that was all there was to it. But this time she knew it was different. She had never been hurt quite like this.

Ryo Ohki miaowed a question, hovering crystals over the flashing comm light, and Ryoko shook her head, wincing involuntarily as the sudden movement jarred her injury. 

"No, I don't want to make contact with them." She said softly. "Scramble your comm signal, Ryo Ohki. Don't let them break through it. And I mean that - keep it stable. Washu will try anything she can to hack it if she gets the idea into her head."

There was a moment of silence, and Ryoko sighed as the faint thoughtwave flitted through her head, bringing Ryo Ohki's confusion and distress all too clearly to her attention.

"I know they're your friends. Mine too, I hope." She agreed. "But listen to me. It took a lot of concentration to record the message I sent them. You know how many tries it took before I got one that didn't come over like there was something badly wrong. If they make contact with me now, then they'll see at once that something's up. And if they get involved, that's it for Kiyone, Mihoshi and maybe even Ayeka, Sasami and Tenchi. Consorting with the universe's most wanted...not a good start to a new Imperial reign."

Her expression softened.

"And because they're our friends, I don't want them to know everything." She whispered. "They don't need to. They can just believe I'm somewhere in the depths of space, raiding, looting and having the time of my life. This way they don't need to know that Kagato finished me. It's better this way. Do you understand that? You're the only one who knows how badly he hurt me - and I wouldn't have told you, except you're too deeply linked with me telepathically and there's no way to keep a secret like this from you. But they don't need to go through that. Especially Tenchi. Especially..."

She faltered, and a look of pain crossed her face.

"Especially if he's chosen his destiny and is going to stay on Jurai with Ayeka like a Prince of Jurai should." She added sadly. "The carnival is really over this time, Ryo Ohki. An earthling and a space pirate, well, that was a dream in itself. But a Prince of Jurai...a future emperor? I lost any claim I ever might have had over him or his heart the day Yosho revealed who he really was. Ayeka knows it too...I heard her talking to Tenchi about it when we were at the Old Palace. This is how it was meant to end up all along. He's with her, and quite honestly, he doesn't need to be thinking about me."

She grimaced.

"And I'll be better off when I'm not able to think about him any longer, either."

---------------

"This place is amazing."

Tenchi Masaki paused in the arched entranceway of the main Council chamber, a look of awe touching his features as he took in the expansive room full of importantly dressed people. Since his arrival on the planet, everything had seemed little more than a blur - a flash of fighting and defeating his grandfather's nemesis, and then the arrival of Yagami to join the resultant chaos. He had seen Ayeka then as he had never seen her before, strong and decisive as she assumed control of the divided council, summoning them together and seeing personally to the release of all her family members who had been held hostage during the coup.

He had always known she was strong willed, but her dedication and thoroughness towards her people had impressed him beyond all else. But then, he reasoned, as he cast her a glance, this was her world. And it was clear that she belonged here, dressed as she now was in the fine garb of a Princess of State. Her expression was sober and preoccupied, the picture of a woman in control of her situation, and as she caught his glance she offered him a smile, making him a slight bow.

"Tenchi, you're holding us both up." She murmured, amusement in her tone. "Come on. It's quite all right. You're entitled to be here, and I'll make sure nobody questions your presence at this meeting."

"I was just taking in the scenery." Tenchi reddened, obediently resuming his progress across the chamber to the high dais that bore two ornate seats. Normally, he knew, there was only the one chair here, but Ayeka had ordered a second to be found, as she introduced him to her ruling class, and he had been swept up in a whirl of pomp and ceremony ever since people had realised he was the grandson of the honourable Yosho.

"I'm sorry, Ayeka. I'm really not used to all of this."

"Oh don't worry. You will be." Ayeka's smile softened. "This way. You take the seat on the right...after all, you are the blood heir to this throne."

"All right." Tenchi agreed. "Should I bow to them all or...or what?"

"Just do as I do, then sit down." Ayeka instructed. "Trust me. It will all be fine."

Tenchi nodded his head, obediently stepping onto the dais and making his way self-consciously towards the wooden seat Ayeka had indicated. She bowed her head, holding her hands up in a peculiar gesture of peace, and he imitated her hesitantly, certain that he was making a mockery of what was a serious situation. But the assembled councillors seemed to approve, rising to their feet also and mimicking the gesture as Ayeka sat down, gesturing for Tenchi to follow suit.

For a moment, there was a buzz in the chamber. Then, as the council members settled, Ayeka held up her hand.

"Honoured members of the Jurai Holy Council here assembled." She began, in tones more formal than Tenchi knew she possessed. "A great travesty of justice has been allowed to overtake Jurai and a dangerous evil has been permitted to walk among you, calling himself King and forcing you into actions against your will. Kagato's dark magic is legend and could have destroyed us all. Thankfully, however, this has not been the case. We give thanks today for the return of Jurai to the rightful royal line."

There were some murmurs of assent from the members, and Tenchi, glancing around at the sea of faces beneath him was aware of one or two expressions tinged with apprehension or guilt. Co-conspirators then, he mused. Ayeka had more than her work cut out for her if she was to eradicate every branch of rebellion without causing further uprisings.

"Kagato's dark spell has been lifted and you are all freed from your obligation to him and to it." Ayeka continued, compassion in her gaze as she stared out across the room, speaking to people who were, in the majority, many years her senior. Every eye was fixed on the princess as she made her address, and Tenchi was aware once again of how much power the Royal Family of Jurai wielded. Power that had turned Kagato's heart to the darkness, he mused absently. Power his grandfather had fled the planet to avoid.

"And so I present to you the direct blood descendant of the Honourable Lord Yosho, true Prince of Jurai. Tenchi-sama." Ayeka was speaking again, and at the sound of his name with the unfamiliar title attached, Tenchi jerked back from his musings, sending her a startled look. She offered him a faint smile, amusement in her red eyes, and he returned it with a sheepish one of his own as he got slowly to his feet, aware that now the attention was fully on him.

"Say something to them, Tenchi." Ayeka's voice was barely more than a low murmur. "You're already their hero...but they don't know who you are, or anything about you."

Tenchi swallowed hard, for a moment struck dumb by the immensity of the occasion. Then he gathered his composure, offering a warm smile to the assembled council members.

"Holy Council Of Jurai, my name is Tenchi Masaki." He said slowly. "Grandson of Lord Yosho, the warrior prince of this planet. He has bestowed upon me the Sword that has been in the direct line for generations, and has therefore entrusted me with an interest in the future security of Jurai. This planet has been through a lot and suffered many things - as has the Lady Ayeka and her sister. But the welcome you have given me has been second to none. Thank you for your kind greeting, even in this time of chaos. I'm very honoured to be here among you."

He faltered, sending Ayeka a sidelong glance, and she returned it with a smile of approval, nodding her head slightly as he sat down, glad to be out of the spotlight.

"Lord Tenchi." One of the older council members got to his feet, holding up his hands in the same gesture Ayeka had opened the meeting with. "On behalf of the Council of Jurai, we welcome you and acknowledge you as the true heir to the Kingdom of this planet. We pledge our loyalty to you and your line, and commend the destruction of the false traitor Kagato. You are the true King of Jurai. We await your further pleasure."

"Well, I don't really know this world so well as yet." Tenchi bit his lip, looking self-conscious. "So I bow to A...to the Lady Ayeka's judgement in handling matters for the time being. I've been away a long time and I have much to learn."

"So be it." The councillor bent his head in acknowledgement. "Then let the Lady Ayeka's will be known."

"I think we are in agreement as to the course we should follow." Ayeka shot him a glance, then turned her gaze on the councillor. "Further fighting cannot possibly benefit Jurai. Sasami-kyou and I are both fed up with fighting, and Tenchi-sama has already shed blood in the name of Jurai. His grandfather is still recovering from the injuries suffered at the hands of the traitor Kagato. We do not know how many of you have experienced similar pain, whether in threat or in deed...but his malicious influence had wide-ranging consequences. Jurai has become divided...and that's something that I take as my responsibility. I stayed away from the planet long enough for Kagato to take control and for this I must accept my own share in the blame. Therefore we are none of us innocent...and I will not cast judgement on those who supported his rise to power. He had evil ways and manners of persuasion. His corruption of this world must be at an end. I shall not be seeking death for any supporter of his who makes his or her proper penitence to the true Jurai throne. In this, Tenchi-sama and I are agreed. We want no more blood shed in Kagato's name."

Tenchi stared at her for a moment, then nodded his head.

"I agree." He said, a smile touching his lips. "Enough people have already been hurt."

"Then it is decided." The older councillor spoke again. "The will of the true Prince of Jurai and the Lady Ayeka has been understood."

The rest of the meeting seemed to pass in almost a blur from thereon in, as Ayeka negotiated her way through this matter or that concern or grievance, and Tenchi did his best to absorb everything she said, trying to place the many unfamiliar names of nobles and provinces across the prosperous planet he still considered foreign land. At length the councillors stood, offering obeissance to both himself and his companion, before filing in orderly fashion from the chamber, the door sliding shut behind them.

For a moment, there was quiet. Then Ayeka turned to him, eying him keenly.

"I threw you to the wolves rather then, didn't I?" She admitted, a sheepish look in her eyes. "I'm sorry...but it's something you need to experience. They need to see you involved in all of these things, if they are to consider you their Prince and heir. Everything is so unstable...but I don't want you to think I'm stealing your thunder."

"Ayeka, I'd much rather you made the decisions right now." Tenchi scratched his head, looking rueful. "This whole thing is a mixture of a dream and a nightmare for me...has been since the moment I found out I was next in line to this throne. Jurai has been through so much, and Grandpa did tell me to face my destiny with courage, not fear. I'm trying to do that, but it's confusing and it's difficult, too. I'm being plunged into a world I don't even understand the very basics of. Everyone treats me with deference and respect, but I've never had that before and it makes me feel..."

"Isolated?" Ayeka asked softly. Tenchi looked startled, then he nodded his head.

"Yes." He admitted. "That's it exactly."

Ayeka looked pensive.

"Yes, I understand that." She acknowledged. "It's an unfortunate side effect of being born royal. There's a reason why I wanted our trip to go on forever, Tenchi. I had a freedom I've never had...a chance to just be part of a family and a world without having to worry about state or formality. This is my world and my duty is here - I know that and I always have. But it was nice to get away."

She grasped him loosely by the hand, meeting his gaze with a serious one of her own.

"Nobody expects you to pick it up right away, and you didn't disappoint anyone today, with your address." She said soberly. "Keep doing as you are, and everything will be fine. And you see, you're not really isolated, Tenchi. Just like I'm not, either. Not any more. You and I, we have each other and that makes a difference. It may be your throne and your crown, but I won't let politics come between us."

"Perhaps you're right." Tenchi lifted her hand, glancing at the many ornate rings that glittered over her fingers. "But all of this...it's so sudden, that's the thing. And I don't know if I'm ready to be King of an empire like the one Jurai oversees. Power corrupted Kagato and corrupted him in every way. Grandpa said he wasn't always bad, but that the magic turned his soul because he couldn't control it's influence. I've had no training and I don't understand the magic myself. I guess I don't know that I'm a better choice than Kagato, if this planet wants a King. I've used it once and once alone, to defeat a man who hurt people I care about. But to be Emperor..."

"Yes, I know." Ayeka's expression softened. "But you will come to see that you are not Kagato, Tenchi. You couldn't possibly be. Nobody with a heart so dark as his would have been able to wield that sword with such conviction and fire. You shouldn't doubt yourself. I don't doubt you. I believed that you would come and save me and you did...you did. To save me and all of Jurai. How can you think you'd ever be anything other than a hero?"

"Well, I guess it's all just confusing right now." Tenchi replied with a shrug. "Do you think that they'll settle, if you forgive everyone and try and move on?"

"I think that it's the only way to fix a damaged planet." Ayeka said thoughtfully. "Jurai's strength is in unity and peace. We need those things. And besides, I can forgive. It doesn't mean others will. Councillors loyal to my line and to yours - they will make positions untenable for those they feel are not on the level. As First Princess, it's not wise for me to appear vindictive, and besides, I am tired of fighting. You must be, too. I just want to put it behind us and move on."

"Yes, that makes sense." Tenchi nodded. "See, these are things I need to understand, too. The politics - the people and the customs. It's so much to learn...I just don't know."

"Don't question so much. This is your destiny." Ayeka offered him a smile. "Now, will you come walk with me in the palace grounds? It's a beautiful day and there's much I still want to show you."

"Yes, if you'd like me to." Tenchi agreed. "Are we free, then, from any more official gatherings today?"

"Yes, for today." Ayeka inclined her head slightly. "And you learn to cherish the free time you have, so let's not waste any of it standing around in this place, all right?"

"I'm right with you." Tenchi grinned. "Lead the way."

"Tenchi, have you had a report on Yosho-dono's health today, by the way?" Ayeka sent him a quizzical glance as they made their way through the high-rooved corridors of the palace to the outside world. "Because if you have not, I can send Azaka or Kamidake to find out the news. They are both with Sasami at present, but I know that they would consider it an honour to carry that errand. They think much of both you and Lord Yosho."

"Thank you, but I went there myself first thing...before breakfast and the madness began." Tenchi admitted. "Father was with him too, chatting to a pretty nurse, from what I could gather. Grandfather seemed better, anyway. He was awake, and though he's fuzzy and not quite himself, I think he will be fine in time. Washu did well...she probably saved his life. The doctors here have been able to treat him as well...I'm not worried for his safety any more."

"And do you think he will remain here now? I mean, now you're next in line to the throne?"

"Ask me another." Tenchi spread his hands. "I think he's too attached to being Katsuhito Masaki, to be honest. I don't think he really wants to be a prince...and he has a lot of memories on the Earth. Including my grandmother, of course. I don't think he'd want to be parted from her forever."

"Well, perhaps he will change his mind." Ayeka said composedly. "He and your father would be most welcome to stay here, you know. They are honoured kin, after all, to Jurai's next true blooded Emperor. They would be well treated. Especially Lord Yosho, considering his legend."

"Yes, I know." Tenchi agreed. "This planet do go to town on their hospitality and their ceremony, don't they?"

"It's something we pride ourselves on, our culture and our good manners." Ayeka laughed. "But then, you might have noticed those things, living as long as you have with two princesses of Jurai."

"Was that before or after you started fighting with Ryoko?" Tenchi raised an eyebrow. Ayeka shrugged her shoulders.

"That woman was unpleasant and coarse." She said simply. "Maybe she did help you to reach me here - and I admit, I'm surprised that she put herself out, considering that it was my life at stake. But she and I had nothing in common and no means of communication. She was provocation enough for ten princesses. I think I dealt with her behaviour admirably, considering the situations she put us in."

Tenchi was silent for a moment, and a frown crossed Ayeka's face. She reached over to nudge him and he started, staring at her in surprise.

"Huh? What's up, Ayeka?"

"Are you thinking about her now?" There was a faint note of accusation buried deep in Ayeka's tones and Tenchi looked guilty, nodding his head.

"I was." He agreed. "She was very brave, bringing me here. And well...it seems a shame that we've parted how we have. Like there was a lot more left to do and say but circumstances got in the way. I hate uncertain partings, that's all. Ryoko was my friend, even if she wasn't yours...I guess I miss her being around. Everyone else is here, after all, and she played as much a part as anyone in our success. It just seems wrong to be having all of this ceremony without her, that's all."

"Well, whatever I think of her, she's no fool." Ayeka's lips thinned in displeasure. "She'd know that the moment she set foot on Jurai, the military would lock her up ready for trial. There's not a whole lot she could do about it either."

"Would you let them do that?" Tenchi looked startled. "Lock her up after all we've been through together?"

"I don't really have the authority to do anything about it." Ayeka said simply. "Her warrant is from the Galaxy Police. Not our government. She's wanted across the universe, but I don't have the power to dictate to Galaxy Police Headquarters who they should and shouldn't be hunting down. And besides, you forget. I am only a Princess of Jurai now you are here. You are the Crown Prince, you know. The one who will take the throne...not me. Even if there was something I wanted to do, I doubt I could do it."

"And could I?" Tenchi frowned. "I mean, given that I am apparently next in line to the Jurai throne."

"Are you serious?" Ayeka's expression became one of surprise. Tenchi shrugged.

"Well, she put herself out for me and she did take a beating preventing Kagato from killing Grandpa." He reminded her. "It seems rough that she should get no thanks for that, at least."

"And what about all the places she looted, destroyed and pillaged? Don't they also deserve some justice?" Ayeka murmured. Tenchi glanced at her, and for a moment he imagined that he saw a flicker of hurt in her eyes. Then it was gone, and the princess raised a composed gaze to his, taking him by the arm.

"Besides, we shouldn't discuss such unsavoury things. Not when people may hear us." She said decidedly. "Ryoko's chosen her path - she's gone back to her life of crime and there's nothing we can do about it. You might as well accept it - you won't see her again."

Tenchi chewed on his lip, trying to ignore the sudden pang inside of him at her words. He sighed, glancing upwards at the sky as they stepped out into the long blades of grass.

"I guess so." he agreed. "All right, Ayeka. Where did you want to walk?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Another dead end.

The woman sat in the darkest corner of the bar, idly swirling the bright red liquid in her shot glass as she contemplated the situation. On the table in front of her was a photograph, charred and damaged but still recogniseable, and as her gaze touched it she frowned, setting down her drink and scooping it up, flattening it's curling edges as she glared at her foe's cheerful expression.

"Where are you, Ryoko?" She muttered, clenching her fist and bringing it down with a bang of frustration, causing the people nearest to her to jump and stare at her in surprise. "How can you keep eluding me this way?"

From across the other side of the black-wood corner table, a small blur of white fur leaped up onto the surface, settling himself down opposite and fixing her with a questioning look. The woman's eyes narrowed, and she nodded her head.

"I know." She muttered. "Another wasted trip. How can she disappear like this, Ken Ohki? We knew where she was. Where she'd gone. Ryo Ohki is no faster a craft than you are and you know her scent better than any ship in the galaxy. How can she still manage to hide from us? I don't understand it!"

Ken Ohki's ears dropped, and he sniffed at the discarded image, letting out a mew. He raised red eyes to hers, and her frown deepened.

"You have the same thought that I do." She admitted unwillingly. "Such a fool, to get involved in the problems of a planet like Jurai. I know what you're telling me, Ken Ohki. She might well be dead, for all we know. All we do know is that that man of hers got to Jurai safely, and that he got there aboard Ryo Ohki. That being the case, Ryoko's trail can't be so easily cold, surely? Ryo Ohki must still be in this sector! The fact that she's not...well, surely that should tell us that Ryoko survived her trip? That she's piloted her craft away from Jurai's territory in her usual, sneaky way?"

Ken Ohki rested his head on his paws, his expression pensive. His companion nodded, lifting her glass and draining the remains of the ruby liquid.

"Well, either way, she's not here." She acknowledged. "And nobody has seen her, so she's not been visiting her usual haunts since she left Jurai. I almost wonder if she's fool enough to return to Yagami, and risk the reception of Jurai's military. You know, that would be just like her, taking a gamble...but she knows that she wouldn't stand a chance, if she set foot on Jurai. Not even if she has lost her mind to this man of hers. No, she's somewhere out in space, Ken Ohki. Somewhere we just haven't looked yet, that's all. We got too involved in that ourselves, and wasted too much time. If we'd tracked her when she left Yagami, instead of providing her getaway, we might have some better clue as to where she is now. As it is..."

She trailed off, shaking her head.

"As it is, the hunt continues." She said quietly, getting to her feet and drawing her cloak more tightly around her as she gestured to Ken Ohki to re-take his usual perch on her shoulder. "Come, Ken Ohki. We've rested here long enough. She's out there somewhere, and if anyone is going to find her, it's going to be us. After all these years of pursuit, I won't have Ryoko taken from me by Jurai or by anyone!"

--------------

"Detective Kiyone, Detective Mihoshi."

The voice of the Galaxy Police commander crackled out across Yagami's intercom device as he surveyed his two renegade officers, one neatly dressed in impeccable Galaxy Police uniform, the other with her hat askew on her head and her buttons done up in a haphazard, uneven manner down her front. To look at the two women, it would be hard to imagine how they ever managed to work together. And yet somehow they had pulled off the greatest success in Galaxy Police history. Thanks to their exploits, the true Princess of Jurai's royal family was safe.

He pursed his lips, glancing from one to the other as they stood there, saluting him sharply and then awaiting his further words.

"You understand, I think, the both of you, that events in recent weeks have been difficult on everyone." He said gravely, eying their expressions carefully as he did so. "And the Galaxy Police acknowledge wholeheartedly their error in judging you to have been part of a dark conspiracy. Now that the truth is out across the Galaxy, Jurai wish very much to see you both commended and rewarded for your diligence and honour in this quest to restore Ayeka-denka to her rightful position. There are many people here at Headquarters who are eager to see you back among us, reinstated officers once more."

"Thank you, sir." That was Kiyone, speaking in her usual measured tones as she faced her superior frankly. "It means a lot to both of us to clear our names of conspiracy and treason. Ayeka-denka is a good friend of Mihoshi and myself...but everything got a little out of hand. I'm glad that it's all been cleared up so successfully."

"Well, less easily than you might think." The sergeant acknowledged, his expression becoming troubled. "I don't suppose it matters that I pass this on to you, but higher up in the force there have been elements of...well, shall we say, corruption that have come to light since all of this was exposed? Several high ranking officers have already left their jobs, either by covert pressure or of their own accord. This means that the entirety of our administration will have to be reshuffled. I don't mind telling you that what we need now is security - and loyal, dedicated officers like yourselves to come back and fill those positions."

"Wow! Sir, do you really mean it?" Mihoshi's blue eyes widened with surprise and excitement, and the chief swallowed his misgivings, nodding his head. 

"I do." He agreed. "We wish to reward your diligence by awarding both of you promotions - lucrative and influential positions back at Headquarters - and we await your return as soon as it can be arranged."

"Thank you, sir." Kiyone's eyes sparkled and the chief felt some of his doubts wane. At least, he mused, here was an officer he could count on to fulfil her new role to the limits. "We won't let you down, I promise."

"But do we have to leave Jurai right away?" Mihoshi pursed her lips. "You see, Ayeka and her family are our friends and well, there are all these celebrations and..."

"Mihoshi." Kiyone sent her a warning glance. "We're Galaxy Police officers. Duty comes before frivolity. You know that."

"No, I think you both deserve a short holiday, after everything you've been through." The chief eyed Mihoshi thoughtfully for a moment, then nodded his head. "Yes, in fact I'm sure of it. There is a lot of paperwork for us to sort out first, in any case, and we don't want to cause offence to the Lady Ayeka or her cousin Lord Tenchi. For the time being, given the delicacy of the situation, I think it would be best if you remained on Jurai as representatives of the Galaxy Police's fervent support for the true royal line. As you must realise, the last thing we want to do is upset Jurai any further."

"Oh yay!" Mihoshi clasped her hands together in excitement. "That means we can stay and party, Kiyone! Isn't that exciting?"

Kiyone hesitated for a moment, then she nodded her head.

"Yes, Mihoshi, I think it is." She agreed. She saluted the chief smartly once more, gratitude burning in her eyes. "Thank you for contacting us, sir, and for allowing us this time. It has been a crazy few weeks, but at least it's now over and we can all get back to normal. Just send word when you want Detective Mihoshi and I to return to Headquarters. Yagami is primed and ready to fly at a moment's notice."

"Indeed we will, Detective Kiyone." The chief nodded his head, returning the salute. "This is Headquarters, over and out."

The intercom screen flickered off, and he sat back in his chair, shaking his head slowly.

"There's still a lot of things I don't understand." He mused. "Detective Mihoshi has almost singlehandedly destroyed every assignment she has ever been sent to work on. There's no doubt that Detective Kiyone is one of our finest young graduates - but how they managed this is beyond belief. And to go against so much pressure...to resist Kagato's influence within the force even when they were on the brink of losing their positions - yes, there is much I don't understand."

"But we mustn't offend Jurai by refusing to honour our own people." His companion stepped down from his seat, coming to stand at the man's side. "As it is, our reputation has been severely tarnished by those of Kagato's people who already infiltrated our organisation. Pressure and influence is one thing, but when it affects our handling of the law, then we need to take a serious look at how we are operating. Kiyone and Mihoshi are friends with the Princess Ayeka and her cousin, Lord Tenchi. They may well be able to smooth relations much better than any official proclamation would. I think you were wise in letting them stay there a while. After all, regardless of who's hands Jurai is in, they are never a planet to be taken lightly."

"True enough, to our cost." The commander inclined his head. "Meanwhile, we must see to it that both Kiyone and Mihoshi are found positions suitably high up in the hierarchy. I have misgivings about giving Detective Mihoshi any real responsibility, but there's not much that we can do in the circumstances. I think we're better off just taking the risk and hoping for the best...perhaps she will surprise us."

"Perhaps." His companion considered for a moment, then, "Or perhaps we will just find her an important position that requires very little actual work."

"Yes, that might be a sensible course of action." The commander looked rueful. "I think that's what we'll do."

"And Kiyone?"

"Ah. Kiyone." The commander smiled. "She's another matter. This whole incident vexed me greatly - but now knowing the truth of it all, I respect her diligence twice as much as I ever did before. Her performance has always been tied down by her assignment to Mihoshi, and yet her loyalty to her partner cannot be questioned. It seemed a shame to break up their team, considering this was the only way to get any kind of result out of Detective Mihoshi. Now I think she should be rewarded. She might well miss her close partnership with Mihoshi to begin with - but in the end I think she'll appreciate the value of the position we can offer."

"I can't imagine how anyone could be fond of a scatterbrain like Mihoshi." His colleague reflected. "Kiyone must have the patience and dedication of a saint, never to ask for re-assignment."

"Well, she's one of the best we've ever had." The commander inclined his head slightly. "Devotion to her duty, whatever that duty may be. No, we can expect great things from Detective Kiyone. I'm sure of that, now more than ever."

He glanced at the control panel to his side, then,

"Will you have Officer Mitsuki sent to me, please?" He added. "She's in your department, I believe."

"Mitsuki?" His companion looked surprised. "But I thought she was under suspicion of conspiracy also?"

"No...her name has been cleared." The commander shook his head. "She was merely following the orders of her superior, and I'm sure she'd like a chance to get back into the force's good books. After all, she was one of Kiyone's class - and they were, with the exception of Mihoshi, the most promising class we've ever had at the Academy. It would be a shame to waste all that training."

"Indeed." His colleague reflected. "So what would you have me do with her, then? I mean, what do you have in mind?"

"Ah." The commander smiled. "I'm going to assign her to Kiyone's department, since they're old friends and I think it would be good for them both. Yes, I have a lot of reorganisation to do - and Mitsuki might as well be involved in it, since it will affect her too."

"Very well." The man saluted. "I commend your line of thought, Commander. I'll see to it that Mitsuki is with you before the afternoon is out."

"Thank you." The commander acknowledged the salute with one of his own. "That will be well. And then, well, then we can stop and look at the rest of this mess and see how best the Galaxy Police can preserve their reputation in all of this!"

---

"Well, that was intense."

Back on Jurai, Kiyone cast a glance at the silent communication screen of her spaceship. "Mihoshi, I half thought you were about to tell the chief we'd been hanging out and just having fun since this all began. You do realise that there are a lot of things we're going to have to leave out of our report. That is, if we want to get these promotions they keep dangling in front of our noses."

"Kiyone, you worry too much." Mihoshi shrugged her shoulders, reaching over to grasp her companion loosely by the hand. "Come on, will you? They said we could stay, so let's stay already! Sasami said she'd show us all around the Royal Palace this afternoon, and you know you're dying to see all the rooms and everything. And then tonight there's another big celebration banquet and Jurai food is just the best! You need to forget about work for a while. We're on holiday now, it's official! Our report can wait."

"Easy for you to say." Kiyone rubbed her temples. "I have a feeling I'll be the one writing it, just to make sure nothing gets into it that shouldn't be there."

"I don't understand what you mean." As they left the spaceship, returning to Jurai land, Mihoshi cast her companion a quizzical look. "We helped rescue the Princess Ayeka and save Jurai from Kagato, didn't we?"

"Yes, we did."

"So what's wrong with that? I don't get it."

"Well, a few things." Kiyone sighed. "How do you suppose it's going to look if we put in our report that yes, the wanted Space Pirate Ryoko just happened to be aboard Yagami for the whole of the escapade, and yes, we knew she was living on the Earth but we didn't arrest her or bring her in for questioning. Do you think they're going to love us any if they find out how much time we've been spending with a wanted criminal?"

"But Ryoko is our friend." Mihoshi looked confused. "Isn't she?"

"Yes, she is. That's the point I'm trying to make." Kiyone looked exasperated. "Galaxy Police officers shouldn't be friendly with pirates. It doesn't look good on our record, that's all."

"But Ryoko isn't here now. She didn't come to Jurai." Mihoshi said matter-of-factly. "What are you worrying about? She isn't even here. How would they even know?"

"Well, that's why I'm writing our report." Kiyone said grimly. "But one thing is for sure, Mihoshi. Whatever you do say about our time in space and with Ayeka and Sasami - you mustn't mention Ryoko's name to anyone who wasn't there with us. You understand me? I know that Jurai's council have done their best to cover up and downplay her involvement in everything, and we must do the same. Ryoko knew it as much as us, that's why she didn't come back to Yagami after she took Tenchi to Jurai. So remember that, all right? Ryoko is our friend, but she's gone now, and noone need know we ever spoke to her."

Mihoshi's brow creased in a frown.

"All right." She said at length. "But it doesn't seem a very nice thing to do. Just forgetting her, and all. And besides, what about when the military chased Ryo Ohki? They must know she was with us, and they must think it was okay that she was...don't you think so?"

"Let's not push our luck by finding out." Kiyone responded. "I mean it, Mihoshi. Not a word when we get back to Headquarters. All right?"

"Okay." Mihoshi sighed. "I'll do as you say, Kiyone. But I still think it's mean. Ryoko might be a space pirate and a wanted criminal but she's fun to hang out with and I don't see why we couldn't still hang out together even if we went back to Headquarters. I mean, it isn't like she really did pirate things while we were on the run and besides, we've all been wanted criminals now, haven't we? We weren't guilty so maybe Ryoko isn't either. Did you think of that?"

Kiyone raised an eyebrow.

"Sometimes I wonder about your brain." She said with a resigned sigh. "Just do as I tell you, okay? And don't argue. It's simpler."

"I suppose so."

"Let's go find Sasami, anyway. See what she has to show us." Kiyone suggested, and Mihoshi's shadowed blue eyes lit up at this.

"Yes, lets." She agreed, the conversation of a moment ago already forgotten. "I've never been to a real Royal Palace before, Kiyone - isn't it just so exciting to be here?"

"It is a great honour." Kiyone admitted. "I have to tell you, there were times I didn't think we'd actually make it to Jurai, let alone clear our names. We've been very lucky, Mihoshi. That's for sure."

"Maybe." Mihoshi pursed her lips. "But you know, we didn't do anything wrong. So it was always going to work out in the end, Kiyone. Remember, only guilty people get put in jail. Isn't that what they taught us at the Academy?"

"I wish I could say it was always true." Kiyone murmured, raising her hand in a wave as the younger Princess of Jurai came hurrying across the grass to meet them with little regard for either her status or the expensive garments which she wore. She offered them a wide beam as she approached, and Kiyone returned it warmly.

"Well, Sasami, we're all yours." She said gently. "We've spoken to Headquarters and they've given us leave to stay on here a while longer."

"Oh, goodie." Sasami's eyes lit up at this. "I hoped they would. It'll be so boring when you all go away and we've had so much fun together, haven't we?"

"We have." Mihoshi agreed. She pursed her lips, a sad look in her eyes. "Guess I didn't think about going back to Headquarters as meaning we'd be going away for good, but I guess it will mean that, won't it? And if we're there instead of out in space in Yagami, well, we won't be visiting any time soon either. That sucks, Kiyone. Maybe we don't need to be promoted after all."

"Maybe you should button your lip." Kiyone raised an eyebrow. "And you were the one who didn't want to talk about work when we had free time. So shut up about Headquarters, will you? For the time being, none of that matters."

"I suppose you're right." Mihoshi sighed. "Okay, Sasami. I want to see everything and I mean everything in this place! Because I want to have lots of things to tell Ryoko the next time we see her, okay? Since she can't be here herself and all."

"Okay!" Sasami beamed. "Then follow me!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

So, another day on the planet Jurai.

Washu made her way thoughtfully along the white-stone corridors that led to the Palace Infirmary, rooted deep within the Royal Tree. The magic of this planet had always both attracted and repelled her, for it refused to bend to scientific will, and after her long imprisonment on the Earth, to walk the hallowed halls of the Tenju Tree-Palace was an honour she had scarcely imagined possible.

But then, everything had changed now.

A slight smile touched her face as she remembered the morning's communication. After so long estranged from the Science Academy, vilified and exiled, they wanted to welcome her back with open arms. Pride had almost made her refuse, but she knew that she missed the bustling intelligence and ongoing mystique that the Academy afforded her. It was the closest thing to a home she had ever had, and the considerable honour of their offer had, in the end, turned the scale in her favour.

"Jurai might be all right for would be Princes, but not for this scientific genius." She mused, crossing the open courtyard and taking the second passageway on the left. Since their arrival on Jurai, this trip had become second nature to her as she checked up on the progress of the planet's most high profile patient. Only too well she knew that Yosho's survival was the reason the Academy were once more calling – and even though Jurai physicians were supposedly among the best in the universe, she had no qualms about making sure his life was guaranteed.

"Washu-sensei." The nurse on duty bowed respectfully. "Lord Yosho is resting at present. Did you wish to visit with him?"

"Yes, please." Washu nodded her head, returning the bow solemnly. "If you don't mind."

"Then come this way." The nurse gestured, turning and leading the way along a new hall to the chamber where Yosho, Warrior Prince of Jurai was reposed in bed, surrounded by a bevy of pretty nurses. He was still weak, that much was clear, but from the sparkle in his dark eyes, Washu knew that all danger was at an end.

She offered him a wry smile, manoeuvring her small frame between the two nearest nurses and sitting herself down beside the bed.

"Well, and I suppose I don't have to ask how you are today, Yosho-dono." She said archly. Yosho started guiltily, then offered her a sheepish smile, raising a hand to dismiss the young women.

"Washu-san. So vigilant in your visits?"

"Naturally. I like to see my work prosper." Washu's eyes gleamed with amusement. "And obviously, you're doing just that. Tenchi will be glad. He was very worried about you, you know – he thinks a lot more about things than he should sometimes, that boy."

"He takes after his mother." Yosho said serenely. "And I suppose, after me, too."

"I see." Washu eyed him astutely, then, "Well, I can tell you're getting the best of care here. Are you sure that all those nurses aren't going to tire you out, though? They certainly seem to be full of energy."

"Well, I'm an old man now and I need special care." Yosho reflected absently. "Besides, it's always nice to have visitors."

He smiled.

"Washu-san, I believe I'm indebted to you for my life. I'm most grateful for all you've done."

"Well, I am a genius." Washu said composedly. "And a genius likes a challenge. Besides, even if you did leave me locked up in a cave for more than half a millennium, I guess I wasn't going to let your grandson take you home in a box. Not when he had his mind on so many other things, of course. He's got fighting spirit in him, that one. You know, I presume, that he saw to Kagato in the most decisive of fair fights."

"Yes." Yosho inclined his head slightly. "Tenchi has been to see me, albeit briefly, and besides, it's all anyone here can talk about. They say my grandson is going to be their King, Washu. Do you think it's true?"

"I think that Tenchi's the only one with the answer to that, though he'd do as well not to upset the Juraians." Washu said with a careless shrug. "Maybe. He seems to think it's his destiny or something…at least, that's the impression I got when he and Ryoko left Yagami and came to the palace in the first place."

"Ryoko." Yosho rubbed his chin. "Is she still with you all? I admit I haven't heard her name mentioned in the short few days since I began to recover."

"Ryoko is a space pirate, Yosho-dono." Washu shook her head. "They're seldom welcome on Jurai."

"Ah." Comprehension flickered in Yosho's eyes. "Well, then I understand. But it's a great pity. I seem to remember I owe her gratitude also – my recollection of the battle with Kagato is hazy, but I know she distracted his attention away from me. It's the last thing I remember before I lost consciousness completely…the next thing I knew, Kagato was gone, and I was giving Tenchi the sword. Did I imagine that, or did it happen that way?"

"We came onto the scene late, myself especially." Washu said with a shrug. "But from what Ayeka and Tenchi said, I think you're correct."

She smiled.

"I suppose at some point she had to start repaying the debts she owes to all those planetary systems she pillaged over the years." She added flippantly, although there was a shadow in the depths of her eyes as she spoke. "Jurai must have come in for some of it, being as rich an Empire as they are. I guess she decided to redress a balance."

"Perhaps she did." Yosho agreed. "Ah well. I suppose great acts of courage are not done for gratitude. Wherever she is, what matters is the act itself and not the aftermath."

"You're starting to sound like one of your shrine scribblings." Washu warned, getting to her feet. "And since you clearly don't need my attentions today, I'll leave you to your cluster of very helpful young nurses. I'm sure that they'll keep you more than occupied until you recover full fitness."

"Indeed." Yosho's eyes twinkled. "And if you happen to see my grandson, tell him to keep heart. He is a strong young man but he must learn to use that strength wisely. I trust you to make sure he knows that."

"I think Lord Tenchi already knows the danger of too much power." Washu looked thoughtful. "But I'll tell him, Yosho-dono. After all, over the next few weeks he's going to have to make some very careful choices. He needs to know exactly what the future might hold before he does so."

---------

Night was drawing in.

In the timeless dark of space, Ryo Ohki let out a soft mew, melancholy settling across her senses as she drifted between meteor belts, aimlessly shifting from space lane to space lane as she drew further and further from Jurai. On all sides there was nothing but a black expanse, broken up by the odd distant star, but no planets loomed on the horizon and Ryo Ohki had long since given up trying to work out what path they were supposed to be following.

She mewed again, as a faint psychic impulse tickled at the back of her thoughts, a feeble attempt to give the ship further coordinates as they headed into yet another quadrant. The ship focused all of her energy on receiving the instructions, obediently resetting her course, but her heart was heavy inside of her.

Carefully, she dropped her crystals down to surround the pilot's chair, helplessness welling up inside of her. Ryoko's heart still beat inside of her body, but it had been some time since they had last had coherent conversation, and Ryo Ohki was closely linked enough with her companion to know that her mistress was growing weaker by the hour. She had long since given up her stance at the controls, her legs no longer able to bear her weight, and it had been all Ryo Ohki could manage to keep the pirate conscious through the last half a day.

The ship had done her best to conceal her own fear as best as she could, denying to herself the severity of Ryoko's wound until it had been impossible to do anything else. Without the pirate's strong hand at the controls and decisive navigation, the young spacecraft felt lost and stranded. Now she knew only too well what she had fought so hard to deny - that Ryoko was indeed dying, and that Kagato had been the one to instill the fatal blow.

Despite herself, rage surged through Ryo Ohki's senses at that recollection and she let out a combative yowl, glowing with hot red energy as she remembered the fight her mistress had so easily lost. She had not been there, though through her bond to Ryoko she knew every detail, and bitterly she regretted her absence. Even though she knew that she could not have done anything to change the outcome, she felt she had abandoned Ryoko when she had most been needed - and now Ryoko was going to abandon her, somewhere in the depths of space.

"Ryo Ohki?"

A feeble voice came from the chair, and Ryo Ohki brought her translucent crystals closer to the stricken pilot, reflecting her own image in the nearest one as she did so. She let out a miaow of concern, and Ryoko offered her a faint smile, meeting her gaze with unfocused golden eyes. A new stab of panic and regret flashed through Ryo Ohki's senses. Ryoko was fevered and in pain, her wound infected and her strength deteriorating. And yet, despite it all, she still struggled to guide her ship to safe space.

"You don't need to feel to blame, you know." Ryoko's voice was barely above a whisper. "None of it is your fault. You've never done anything to let me down."

Ryo Ohki let out a mournful whimper, bringing her crystal as close as she dared. Ryoko reached out her hand to touch it, but the gesture proved too much effort, and her arm dropped back down at her side, drawing a gasp of pain from her lips. Her eyes flickered shut, and for a moment, it seemed that her life signs had ceased completely. Panic seized Ryo Ohki's heart and she let up a frenzied cry, sending wave after wave of psychic impulse as she attempted to batter her way through Ryoko's defenses, desperate to find some sign of life within.

To begin with, there was nothing, and Ryo Ohki began to fear that she really was all alone. 

Then, very feebly, she felt the prickle of Ryoko's mind against hers, and relief flooded through her.

"_Ryo Ohki, don't_." This time the words came through their telepathic bond, as Ryoko struggled to maintain any kind of contact. "_Don't fight it. Let me go. It hurts too much._"

Ryo Ohki emitted a miaow of protest, bombarding the pirate's senses once more, and Ryoko sighed. Her golden eyes fluttered open, and Ryo Ohki could feel her companion gathering together the last shreds of her strength, in order to make herself understood.

"It doesn't matter if you have enough fight for both of us." She said softly. "Please, Ryo Ohki. I can't go through this any more. If I'm going to die, at least let me do it peacefully. This isn't doing either of us any good. It just isn't. And I can't...I just can't..."

Ryo Ohki pushed her mind against Ryoko's, finding that her usual defences were completely down. In an instant she knew what she should do, and she burrowed into Ryoko's memories, dragging up the image of a man's face and forcing it across her companion's senses. The pirate frowned.

"Ryo Ohki! That's a low blow!"

Ryo Ohki mewed her defiance, pushing the image through the telepathic connection again and again. Ryoko screwed up her eyes, turning her head away.

"Stop it." She whispered. "Emperors of Jurai can't be with space pirates. I already told you that. He...he made his choice. I did my best for him, Ryo Ohki. You know that I did. Now will you let me go? Please? If you care about me at all, can't you just step back and leave me be?"

There was no sound from the ship, as she drew together her thoughts to send another sharp nudge across the pirate's consciousness. Ryoko sighed heavily.

"You're afraid to be alone, is that it?" She asked softly. "Well, it's all right, you know. I'm the thing that's between you and Ken Ohki and we both know it. If I wasn't around any more, you could go to Nagi and join up with him, now couldn't you? See? It's not so bad as you think. It's not like you'd be all on your own, would it? He'd be a fool to turn down a cabbit like you, and I know Nagi would...would be fair to you. She's always fair...even if it seems insane."

Indignation welled up in the ship's heart, her emotion bouncing off Ryoko's weakened mental state like rain on a window. An enraged yowl echoed out around the deck area, loud enough to be heard across space, and Ryoko closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"You can't do anything to help me." She said quietly. "Ryo Ohki. I won't ask you again. I'm in pain. You know that. This injury...it's going to take my life. Can you accept that? Please?"

Ryo Ohki let out a mournful mew, hovering her crystals once more around her mistress. A wave of sadness washed over her, seeping through her thoughts into the pirate's. A feeble spark of guilt came in response, as Ryoko drew her tired brows together into an expression of regret.

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way." she said softly. "I really am. I didn't realise I was so important to you, I guess. More important than Ken Ohki, huh? And I haven't treated you very well, not really. I've put you through a lot, chasing after Tenchi. I guess I've let you down a whole lot, haven't I? And yet you're still the one who's with me now. I'm sorry, Ryo Ohki. I guess I'm not good at thinking about things like that."

Ryo Ohki mewed again, poking at her mistress with another telepathic nudge. Ryoko sighed.

"No." She whispered, and the ship could sense her companion's thought processes weakening once more as fever and blackness sought to claim them. "I can't keep this up. I'm sorry, Ryo Ohki. I guess none of us are immortal."

With that her eyes flickered shut once more and, try as she might, Ryo Ohki could not raise a response. Only the pirate's rapid, shallow breathing gave the ship any comfort that her companion still lived, but hoplessness washed over her nonetheless. What could she do? She was only a young ship, after all, complete in her memories but lacking in the navigational skill and expertise that her predecessors had possessed. Ryo Ohkis before her might have known how best to act, but Ryo Ohki only had her devotion to her mistress as a weapon to wield against death.

And then, as she drifted between two marker points plotting out the start of new territory, something flickered in the depths of her brain. A faint idea, sparked by Ryoko's own words began to build into a plan of action and, as she focused her mind on it, new hope flooded through her as she spread her sensors out into the galaxy, testing the atmosphere around her for any traces of a familiar vapour trail.

It was a long shot, she knew that, but maybe there was someone she could go to to get her mistress help.

She only hoped that she could find them in time.

--------------------------

Tenchi gazed up at the Jurai skyline, absently counting the number of distant stars he could see from the balcony of the State Room. Only an hour earlier, he and Ayeka had been entertaining some of the most powerful nobility on the planet, as plans for the rebuilding of Jurai's future got themselves underway. The pressure had been intense, he acknowledged, for one who knew as little about this world as he did, and even spending the previous evening in the Palace Library had done little to prepare him for the detail or pedantry of some of their demands.

"But then, this is what I'm supposed to be dealing with." He said darkly. "Grandpa did say...this was my destiny. So I suppose, it really is. Though it's a bit unfair, considering that he skipped out on it all and left me to deal with the burden. I'm not ready for any of this. I swear, if it wasn't for Ayeka being on hand through all of this, I'd have probably caused a war by now. They're so set on routine, ritual and deference. I'm sure I've offended a lot of people just by being born on the Earth."

"Lord Tenchi?"

A soft voice startled him from his musing, and he turned, offering his companion a smile.

"Kiyone, you don't have to be so formal with me." He said frankly. "In fact, I'd rather you weren't. Just because I'm dressed up like this and because everyone else in the palace seems to be fighting for the right to lick my boots doesn't mean that I want you to do the same."

"You have a lot to see to at the moment." Kiyone observed, coming to the balcony to join him. "I'm glad that it hasn't changed you too much, though, Tenchi. It's a lot to take in all at once, I suppose."

"I think it's been a bit like that for all of us." Tenchi reflected. "What brings you here, anyway? Last I heard Sasami had you and Mihoshi playing treasure hunt around the palace...were you looking for me?"

"Yes." Kiyone nodded her head. "Ayeka asked me to come and find you - dinner is about to begin and she couldn't get away to come herself. Everyone seems to be so busy, and well, I don't feel I can refuse her when she's being the Princess, if you know what I mean. So here I am."

She shrugged.

"Noone will miss me if I don't get back in time for the start, but they will miss you."

"Yes, I suppose they will." Tenchi sighed heavily. "All right. In truth, I hadn't realised how much time had passed. I was just taking a time out, that's all. A moment to stop and look at the stars without worrying about how anyone is judging me. I'm a poor shadow next to Ayeka, she knows so much and nothing seems to phase her. Without her I'd be lost...but I don't know. I feel like I'm letting her, Grandpa and everyone else down."

"Well, I'm a long way out of the social loop, but I doubt Ayeka feels that way." Kiyone assured him as they left the state chamber, heading down the corridors to the big banquet hall the palace boasted. "I didn't take you as the type to sit and stare at stars, though, Tenchi. I was under the impression that you didn't find space all that relaxing."

"No, but I didn't know what I was talking about." Tenchi said ruefully. "Give me an expanse of stars any day to learning all the different customs and rituals each noble house of Jurai expects."

Kiyone laughed.

"I'm sure it's not so bad as that." She assured him. "Really, everyone seems to be talking about you with the utmost respect. Remember, you did defeat Kagato singlehandedly. That's stood you in good stead. The rest can be learnt and I'm sure they know that you're not going to be ready for the throne immediately. They'll give you time to adjust."

"I hope they will." Tenchi acknowledged. "Otherwise...well, I shouldn't be boring you with all of this. You probably have your own problems, settling up with Headquarters and all that."

"Not really." Kiyone shook her head. "Actually, Mihoshi and I seem to be in line for promotion when we finally get back there. We've been given some days grace because noone there wants to offend you or Ayeka by dragging us away at short notice. But that's the impression we've been given. And...so long as I write our report and Mihoshi keeps her mouth shut about Ryoko - we should be fine."

"Ryoko?" Tenchi looked surprised. "What about Ryoko?"

"What about her?" Kiyone raised an eyebrow. "Consorting with the universe's most wanted whilst on patrol in the Solar System?"

"Oh. I see your point." Tenchi pursed his lips. "But surely they know you know her? I mean, Ryoko was mentioned on the Galactic News Channel a whole lot in association with Ayeka and the supposed coup."

"Jurai are doing their best to sit on it and I'm not giving Headquarters the chance to dwell on it any either." Kiyone admitted. Tenchi looked thoughtful.

"I see."

"Don't look at me that way." Kiyone sighed, running hands through thick dark hair. "Honestly, Tenchi, she's my friend and I feel a little like I'm betraying her by doing it this way. But I have to. She knows it as well as I do. In the message she sent us, she pretty much told me as much. So I have to cover her tracks as well as my own. Besides, it gives her a chance to disappear back into space legend. If she has no visible ties to us, then maybe she's safer herself. I don't know. In truth I don't want to think about it too much. It's a conflict of interest and either way it isn't going to be resolved."

"Hang on a minute." Tenchi frowned. "The message? Ryoko sent you a message? After she left Yagami with me?"

"After she left you on Jurai." Kiyone nodded her head. "She sent us a recorded video message telling us that you'd got there safely and that there'd be a beacon from Jurai when it was safe for us to dock. Providing you won your fight, which we all believed you would. Or hoped. Or both. God knows what would have happened if you hadn't won, so I'm glad your grandfather and Washu were right about you and your Jurai power."

"A recorded message?" Tenchi looked confused. "Not a live feed?"

"Nope." Kiyone shook her head. "Why?"

"Isn't that a bit strange? I don't think I've ever known her to do that before."

"Well, maybe." Kiyone sighed. "But it's what she did. I guess she had her reasons. Tenchi, I'm not sure that talking about her is a good idea, not here in the palace. Someone might hear and misconstrue."

Tenchi shot the officer a quizzical glance, taking in the troubled expression on her face.

"You and Ayeka speak from the same script, though with different motivation." He mused. "Am I the only one who's worried about her?"

"No, you're not." Kiyone met his brown eyes with gentle blue ones of her own. "But listen to me. Ryoko made the choice not to come back to Yagami after she dropped you on Jurai. She knew that if she did, she'd probably be arrested. She chose not to take the risk."

"I suppose she did." Tenchi agreed. "But it still bothers me that she's not been in touch since."

"Well, I suppose she's had other things on her mind."

"Maybe." Tenchi sighed. "Kiyone...do you still have the message? Or did you wipe it already, since you're heading back to HQ soon?"

"I still have it. I haven't erased any of Yagami's history yet." Kiyone shook her head. "I must, of course, but I haven't had a chance. Why?"

"I was wondering...would you mind if I saw it?"

"Her message?"

"Yes."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Kiyone pursed her lips. "But it's not really all that long. She did have a message for you - about your destiny or something, come to think of it. Maybe you should see it, before I wipe it and every other trace of her and Ryo Ohki from Yagami's databanks. I mean, she'd probably have wanted that. Sure, Tenchi. No problem. But do it soon, all right? Mihoshi might think this is a holiday but I'm telling you, for me it's far from it."

"You work too hard." Tenchi told her playfully. "Thank you, Kiyone. It means a lot. And I'll go as soon as I can get away from all the pomp and celebration. I swear, just thinking about it is giving me a headache. I never knew there was so much involved in being titled."

"Guess we all have our path to follow." Kiyone said reflectively, as they reached the ornate oaken door that led into the banquet hall, offering a bow to the guard on duty. He returned it with one of his own, then swept low before Tenchi, holding up his hands in a gesture of peace.

"Tenchi-sama, the Lady Ayeka has been expecting you."

"Thank you. I'm here now. I just got carried away with reviewing some of this afternoon's business." Tenchi offered the man a smile, and the guard bowed a second time, pushing open the door. A hush descended on the gathered nobility as Tenchi made his way slowly and self-consciously towards the head table at the top of the room, taking the steps up to the dais carefully, as if afraid he might trip on his robes. All around him, nobles and councillors got to their feet, bowing their heads in deference to their Emperor elect, and he blushed red, wishing himself a mile away as he finally mounted the last row of steps.

He raised his gaze, meeting Ayeka's questioning glance with a rueful one of his own as he took his seat at her right side.

"You took your time." She murmured.

"I got a little lost." Tenchi responded quietly. "Trying to make sense of this afternoon. That's all."

"I see." Ayeka's expression became one of amusement. "Well, you're here now and no harm done. I suppose it doesn't hurt for the future Emperor to make an entrance."

"Everyone was staring at me."

"Yes. You need to get used to that." Ayeka nodded her head, as the low buzz of chatter resumed around the hall. "Going red isn't very imperial."

"Well, I guess I still have a lot to learn about being imperial." Tenchi replied with a sigh. "Sorry I kept you waiting, Ayeka. I didn't mean to."

"As I said, no harm done." Ayeka shrugged. "We'll just have to try and find a way to get you to absorb Jurai's culture more quickly, so it doesn't leave you so dazed after a session dealing with the upper classes, won't we?"

"That would be good." Tenchi acknowledged sheepishly. "I think, in that particular subject, I need all the help I can get."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"_Kiyone, it's Ryoko_."

Tenchi sat back in his seat, watching the flickering screen with a mixture of apprehension and confusion. Up on Yagami's monitor, the pirate's face stared out at him, large as life and almost close enough for him to touch. And yet, there was something else, too. She was a stranger to him in so many ways, her expression uncharacteristically sombre, and her cheeky face pinched and drawn, as if she was concentrating very hard on the message she was sending out. Her golden eyes, usually alive with energy and mischief were dark and guarded, the customary twinkle that betrayed her spirit and zest gone somewhere in their depths.

"_We reached Jurai as planned. Tell Sasami that Tenchi has gone to rescue Ayeka." _The pirate continued, her tones controlled and muted and lacking in their usual spark. _"He left with Azaka and Kamidake not long ago and I've told Kamidake to make sure a beacon is lit from Jurai if all goes according to plan. Then you should be able to dock Yagami, and settle everything up as it should be._"

A momentary pause, and Tenchi thought he saw the briefest flicker of regret cross the pirate's face, before it was gone.

"_You gotta know that I'm not able to stay on Jurai, so Ryo Ohki and I will be leaving here shortly." _She added. _"I don't want to complicate your position any and I'm not going to get myself arrested if I can possibly help it - so I hope you'll understand that I won't be coming back to Yagami. It's been fun, but you know that a pirate's life is never simple, and I guess that the party has to end sooner or later. Tell Mihoshi she can have my share of the snacks, okay?_"

There was another pause, then,

"_Oh...and tell Tenchi that I'm glad he's finally found his destiny and that I wish him well in it." _Now there was a definite catch in Ryoko's voice as she struggled to keep her composure, and Tenchi felt his heart clench at the look of sadness flickering in her gaze_. "Jurai could not have a better Emperor, and I'm proud to have been a part of making him get there. Just tell him not to forget where he started out, all right? I won't...I can't visit him, so make sure he understands it's not because I don't want to. You know how complicated it is, when you're on the run. Just...explain to him, if you can._"

She sighed, then offered a faint smile, a last ditch attempt at levity which did little to improve Tenchi's mood.

"_Guess I'll see you around, if you can catch up with me." _She said lightly. _"It's been a blast, Kiyone. Even though you're on the wrong side of the law, I won't forget you or Mihoshi or any of the adventures we've had in space. Make sure you get your promotion, okay? You deserve it. This is Ryoko, over and out._"

The screen went dark, and for a moment silence pervaded the drive room. Tenchi chewed down on his lip, staring at the blank screen as he struggled to put his thoughts into a coherent order. So she had gone back to being a pirate after all. She had left before the Juraian authorities had decided to make good on her arrest warrant...and she believed he would be the next King of Jurai, even though she had not said even a word of it to him during their dangerous flight through space.

Despite himself, he felt empty.

"So here you are, Tenchi."

Washu's voice made him jump and he turned, casting her a sheepish smile as the diminuitive scientist padded across the bridge, settling herself in Mihoshi's empty seat. She cast him a quizzical look, and he dropped his gaze, unable to meet the questions in her piercing green eyes. For a while, neither spoke. Then Washu cocked her head on one side, eying him from head to foot.

"You know, that's awful fancy garb you've got on there to be sitting in Yagami watching videos." She commented off-handedly. "Weren't you supposed to be doing something official today? You sure look like it."

"No...this is just how they expect me to dress now I'm apparently an official Prince of Jurai and in line to the throne." Tenchi glanced down at his attire with a sigh, shrugging his shoulders. "I've spent so much time going to meetings and reviews and hearings with Ayeka already, and everyone is dressed up like this. I have to outdo the lot of them to be taken seriously, and it's not a joke. It takes forever to get ready...appearance is so important to people here."

"Yes, I would say that's true." Washu nodded. "But then, Tenchi, you have to understand how much turmoil this planet has been in. If things appear to be all right, then the people will believe that they are all right. It's a natural recovery technique. You mustn't be too harsh on them for that."

"No, I suppose not." Tenchi acknowledged. "I guess you're right, Washu. It just doesn't come naturally to me. Not right now, anyway."

Washu's gaze flitted to the quiet transmission screen.

"So instead you've stolen aboard Kiyone's ship to watch replays of her intercom recordings?" She asked softly. "That doesn't seem like you, either."

"No, Kiyone knows I'm here. She told me to go ahead...while Yagami is still in dock and before they're called back to Headquarters. You know they've been cleared of any misdeeds and from what I understand, they're in line for some kind of promotion for their dedication to duty." Tenchi shook his head. "I just wanted to check something out for myself, that's all. And now I have."

Washu pursed her lips.

"Ryoko's message, huh?" She asked. Tenchi started, staring at his companion in surprise.

"How did you know that?"

"I'm a genius, of course. It's only logical." Washu smiled, revealing a row of perfect white teeth. She folded her arms across her chest, leaning back against her seat as she surveyed him. "And did you find what you were looking for?"

"No." Tenchi shook his head. "When Kiyone told me she'd sent Yagami a closed transmission I was surprised - that she'd send a recorded message and not a live one seemed a bit odd to me. And now I've heard it...it just...something's not right about it. I can't tell what it is, Washu, but I almost don't believe that it's her. All the things she said...about not being able to stop on Jurai, and all of those things - it made sense. But yet...in another way...I guess it didn't. Do you know what I mean, or have I lost you as much as I've lost myself trying to understand this?"

"No, I follow your meaning." Washu inclined her head slightly. "Kiyone had the same impulse on viewing the message, and I have to admit I had my doubts, too. But we didn't say anything then. Mihoshi and Sasami were too excited that you'd made it there safely, and Sasami had such faith in you to beat Kagato that all we really did was watch out for that beacon. When it came, well, we knew everything would be all right."

"But she didn't try and make contact with Yagami again?"

"No." Washu shook her head. "And when Kiyone tried to reach Ryo Ohki's comm channels, all she got was static. It was like Ryoko had deliberately blocked the signal - or Ryo Ohki had. I tried to tweak Yagami's frequency, but it didn't matter what I did. All we got was interference - a snowstorm across the screen and no response."

Tenchi's brows knitted together.

"Can we try and get a signal from Jurai?" He asked. "That would be different, surely? We might actually make contact."

"And explaining to the Council why the Emperor elect wants to use Jurai technology to contact a space pirate might be interesting." Washu said archly. "Not to mention the fact that Ryoko is unlikely to take any transmissions from this planet. She'd know that doing so would mean they - and therefore the Galaxy Police - would have a way to track her movements. She's no fool."

She sighed.

"And besides, I doubt it will do you much good even to try." She admitted. "I don't think Ryoko wants to be contacted. In fact...in fact, I'm almost sure she did things this way for a reason."

"And you know what that reason is, don't you?" Tenchi shot his companion a questioning glance. "Please, Washu. Ryoko is my friend...I want to know what's going on. I want to know why she won't speak to us...to any of us! She was so brave when we flew to Jurai - so strong and determined and she did things I never saw her do before. Even though she didn't want me to go after Ayeka and risk my life against Kagato, she still did everything she could to make sure I got there and the least I can do is thank her. I didn't really have time to do so properly before. We were in a hurry, and...well, she didn't seem to want to hang around. I guess she was afraid of being picked up by the Jurai Military whilst Ryo Ohki was grounded."

"If that's what you believe, I won't do anything to change your mind." Washu said simply. "Ryoko's gone back to being a pirate, Tenchi. That's all there is to it."

"You're lying to me."

"Am I?"

"Yes, you are, and you know it." Tenchi's brows knitted together. "Washu, if you know something that I don't, I want you to tell me. I want the truth and nothing else...I want to know whatever it is that you're keeping from me."

"Do you really?" Washu raised an eyebrow. "You're sure?"

"Yes." Tenchi nodded decidedly. "I'm sure. Whatever it is, Washu...tell me. Did she send another transmission after all? Was there something else she said that Kiyone hasn't given me access too?"

"No...as far as I know Ryoko only sent one transmission to Kiyone and you've probably seen the whole thing. It wasn't all that long." Washu shrugged. She cast him a glance, and a chill touched Tenchi's heart as he saw the gravity enter his companion's green eyes. "Tenchi, your account of your trip to Jurai only consolidates in my mind what I already suspected. You know that Nagi helped you and Ryoko to escape the attention of the Jurai Military, on your trip to fight Kagato?"

"Yes." Tenchi agreed. "Is that it? Do you think Ryoko's been pursued by Nagi?"

"No more than usual." Washu reflected. "But I did overhear a conversation between the two women, before Ryoko left Yagami. And it too confirmed my suspicions. They're none of them good, Tenchi."

"Will you just tell me what's on your mind?" Tenchi begged. "You're beating around the bush and it doesn't make it any easier."

"You're aware that Ryoko was hurt in the battle with Kagato, at the old Jurai palace, I think."

"Yes." Tenchi nodded. "He knocked her flying. But she was just winded, Washu. Winded and bruised. She was up and about within a few hours...what does that have to do with anything?"

"It was more than simple bruising." Washu shook her head. "Tenchi, Ryoko withdrew to her own quarters and kept people at arm's length. She's a proud woman, and she wouldn't have wanted to ask for help, especially since so much else was at stake at the time. I know she tried to convince you to stay here, and that was because she feared for your safety. She knew what Kagato had done to her, and she didn't want him to do the same thing to you. She was afraid for you - although I doubt she said so in as much detail when she spoke to you."

"She asked me to come away with her. To take a trip." Tenchi remembered. "But you know that I couldn't forsake Ayeka or Grandpa and that I had to do something to help them. I think she understood...she offered to take me and like I said, she did everything she could to help me get there. There's no way she could have been hurt as badly as you're suggesting, Washu. You didn't see her pilot that ship. You didn't see her destroy the Jurai defences or teleport out into deep space to attack them from their core."

"Well, I guess when you love someone, it makes you strong enough to do anything you can for them, even at your own expense." Washu said levelly. "Tenchi, listen to me. Nagi knew it too, and so did Ryoko. Her injury was serious before she even left Yagami. With proper medical care...perhaps it would have been treatable. But although you entrusted Yosho-dono to me, she didn't ask for the same help. I think she believed she could overcome it on her own - and you know, maybe she would have. It's difficult to say. Nagi refused to fight her because she wasn't fit...and told her she was a fool, trying to get to Jurai with an injury that might kill her before she even got there. Ryoko didn't deny it. She knew that taking you to Jurai was little more than suicide."

Colour drained from Tenchi's face and he was in his feet in a moment, grabbing Washu by the arms and staring at her in fear and horror as he absorbed her words.

"What are you saying?" He whispered. "That the reason she didn't come back to Yagami isn't because she's a pirate and didn't want the complication...but because she knew that she was dying, and she didn't want anyone else to know?"

"That's pretty much what I'm saying." Washu nodded her head gravely. "Ryoko left Yagami without ever expecting to return. She gave everything to your trip because it was the last thing she felt she could do for you. You would stay on Jurai with Ayeka - I guess she believed that when you refused to go with her alone, you'd made up your mind to your destiny and she made up her mind to help you reach it before it was too late for her to do anything. Her wound alone might have killed her. I found blood-stained clothes in her room when we reached Jurai, and I'm pretty sure that it wasn't from just a scratch. But what she went through taking you across space would have been the final straw. Even Ryoko's spirit has to have it's limits."

"No..." Tenchi sank back down into Kiyone's chair as a wave of despair flooded through him. He glanced up, meeting Washu's sympathetic gaze with hopeless brown eyes, shaking his head. "No, Washu, it can't be. She can't...she just can't..."

He faltered, then,

"You're saying she killed herself for me, aren't you?" He murmured. "That's what it amounts to. That even though I turned her down, she still..."

He trailed off, unable to finish his sentence, and Washu placed a hand on his arm.

"She was very brave. She did what had to be done and for that reason you were able to set Jurai free from Kagato's oppression." She said quietly. "Heroes appear in the strangest of places, Tenchi. You, in your shrine on planet Earth. And Ryoko, the infamous space pirate. She'll be remembered as a vicious criminal who the police never quite caught up with. But you and I, and Kiyone and everyone else, we'll know the truth. That she sacrificed her existance to save a whole world."

"That doesn't make it any easier to take." Tenchi swallowed hard, as suddenly his whole mouth seemed to be full of cotton wool. "Washu, I never asked her to throw her life away on my account! She should have told me...told someone! Spoken to you - asked for help. I could have found another way to get to Jurai. Somehow...I would have got here. Fought Kagato. Without this. She didn't need to do this!"

"But she wanted to be with you, even if it cost her her life." Washu said matter-of-factly. "She made the choice, Tenchi. Not you. You shouldn't feel to blame for it...it was Ryoko's decision to make."

Tenchi did not reply at first, not wholly trusting himself to speak as his emotions welled up inside of him, running riot around his head as he mentally replayed the video message piece by piece. Her unfamiliar expression, her muted tone and the guarded look in her eyes. Was that why she had been so strange in her manner? Was it the reason she had sent a recorded transmission and not a live feed? He shook his head as if to clear it, biting his lip.

"I won't believe it." He muttered. "She's not dead, Washu. She can't be. When we said goodbye, she was on her feet...she'd landed Ryo Ohki and she was all right. She was..."

He faltered.

"Pretending?" He asked hesitantly. Washu shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know." She said plainly. "And I can only tell you what I believe. Ryoko's injury was serious before she left here and your trip would have made it worse. If she survived it, then it would be a miracle indeed. But where can a space pirate on the run go to get medical help in this universe? Ryoko would rather die than go to prison. Perhaps that's what she decided to do, in the end."

She spread her hands.

"Besides, she was right about something." She added. "You do have a future here on Jurai, and a destiny here if you choose to take it. Things change and adventures end. People move on and seperate...sometimes forever. It's how life works. If you're going to take the weight of this planet on your shoulders, you're going to have to learn that sometime. You're not a boy any more, Tenchi. You're a man, and this adventure has just proved it. Jurai needs a strong emperor - someone who doesn't buckle under pressure, emotional or physical. You've proven yourself on the latter account...can you master the former?"

"I don't know." Tenchi admitted. "I guess...I guess I need some time."

He reached across Yagami's dashboard, absently keying in the combination to replay the message. Ryoko's face flashed up on the screen once more, and he hit the pause, staring up at her familiar golden eyes as he did so. He sighed.

"I didn't ask you to die for me." He murmured. "All those words...all those arguments we had...all the times I thought you were selfish or pushy or just playing games. But now...now I just don't know. Did you really love me that much, that your own life was less important to you in the end than what I wanted to do? And how can I stay here, knowing that coming to Jurai is the reason you're not with us all right now?"

"I can see you need some time alone." Washu got to her feet, pausing for a second to put her hand on his shoulder. "Tenchi, I'm sorry to have brought this to you. But you said you wanted the truth, and I don't believe in giving people false hope when the odds are not so high. It's not absolutely for sure that Ryoko is dead. But the odds that she isn't are very low indeed. Considering all the data...I think you should find a way to say goodbye to her. She wanted this future for you, after all. Died for it, most probably. The least you can do is find out your place in it, before you make any long term decisions."

Tenchi did not reply, only barely aware of the scientist's footsteps as she left the drive room, door sliding shut behind her. For a long time he gazed up at Ryoko's face, lost in thought. Then, with a heavy heart, he began to replay the message, noting for the first time things he hadn't seen before. Were those faint lines of pain drawn across her brow? Was she paler than usual - her fair skin almost ghostly in contrast to the darkness of Ryo Ohki's drive room? Could Washu be right?

"Are you really lost, Ryoko?" He whispered. "Am I really never going to see you again?"

-------------

They were running out of places to look.

Nagi glanced down at Ken Ohki's digital space map, her brow furrowed in concentration as she carefully plotted their route across space so far. Many sectors had already been blacked out as unsuccessful, and as she stared at the remainder, she felt frustration well up inside of her. With a curse, she banged her hand down on Ken Ohki's control panel, causing the ship to let out a yowl of protest.

"I'm fed up with this." Nagi folded her arms across her chest, her eyes narrowing as she considered the remaining sectors. "I don't understand it, Ken Ohki. We've been to every single one of Ryoko's usual haunts. We've circled the Earth and back again - we've even ventured down there but the whole place is deserted and there's no sign of her having returned there to hide out. We've scouted the outer reaches of Jurai space and we've been to every single space station in the cosmos. Where else is there to hide?"

Ken Ohki mewed contemplatively, a flicker of light crossing his amber crystals as he considered his mistress's words. Nagi sighed.

"It's just driving me crazy." She said softly. "Yet again she's skipped out on her obligation. I didn't think that Ryoko was a coward - she never backed down from a fight before she fell on the Earth and let that man Tenchi turn her head. She was soft the last time we fought and I almost had her - the entire combat was almost disappointing, even though in the end she rallied herself enough to triumph. And now..."

She paused, glancing up at the monitors that flashed over her head. "Now we're hunting her down again without any guarantee that we're even going to find her. How many places are there that someone like Ryoko can go undetected? I know every lowlife hangout and every underworld bar in this universe. I've a better sweep of criminal activity than the Galaxy Police - that's why they've left us unchallenged as long as they have. I get the job done. But Ryoko? Damn her. How does she manage to elude me so easily!"

Ken Ohki's crystals hovered and danced around the controls, and Nagi's expression darkened. She shook her head.

"No, Ken Ohki. Don't be so silly." She said impatiently. "If someone had got to her before we did, then we'd have heard. Nobody would keep the arrest of someone as high profile as Ryoko a secret. No, she's out there somewhere. But where? That's the question!"

She leant back over the space map, tracing their route so far with a frown.

"Well, I guess we've no option but to head back towards space zone 534 and head on from there, out towards the edges of chartered space and into black hole country." She said at length. "Not that I think even Ryoko is stupid enough to obliterate herself in the death throes of a supernova. But she might think she can fight the gravity and escape somehow to a place we haven't been to yet. It's worth a shot, at the very least."

Ken Ohki did not respond, and Nagi pursed her lips.

"Are you afraid?" She asked softly.

The ship let up another yowl of protest, firing up his engines and obediently setting his course for the space zone Nagi had mentioned. The bounty hunter smiled.

"Good. That's what I thought." She said approvingly. "Full speed ahead, Ken Ohki and...what are you doing?" As the ship suddenly veered around in a circle, heading back at speed in the direction from which they had just come. "Ken Ohki! Stop it! Listen to me! Ken Ohki, where are you going?"

Ken Ohki let up a cry of triumph, increasing his speed as his crystals glowed with new energy. An image flashed up on his monitor and Nagi's brows knitted together, disbelief flickering in her blood-red eyes.

"_Ryo Ohki_?" She whispered, putting a finger to the screen in bewilderment. "But...Ken Ohki, how...?"

Ken Ohki set up another shriek, and this time there was an answering howl from the pirate ship. And yet, although they were drawing closer with every second, Nagi was conscious that Ryo Ohki was making no attempt to evade their approach. She looked thoughtful.

"Well, maybe I misjudged her." She mused. "Maybe she has come ready to fight, after all. It's almost as if she's been on our tail, Ken Ohki - no wonder we haven't found her if she's been following us across space. Establish comm links with Ryo Ohki immediately! I want to speak to her captain, face to face!"

Ken Ohki yowled his agreement, flickering up his communication screen as he attempted to make direct contact with the other ship. There was a mournful yowl from Ryo Ohki at his attempt, and Nagi frowned as the entire monitor was filled with interference, a dizzy snowstorm that danced across the screen in separate blips of light.

"Enough of this!" She exclaimed. "She's scrambled her comm channels, that's all! Ken Ohki, break through her block! We're not playing pirate games with her now!"

Ken Ohki mewed, his crystals hovering closer together as he increased his attempt to make communication. He sent up a bevy of calls to the other ship, who responded with one melancholy miaow in return. Then, as if someone had flicked a switch, the snowstorm cleared and Nagi saw for the first time the inside of the pirate ship.

It was empty.

Nagi frowned.

"_Ryoko_?" She murmured. "What kind of mischief is this! Ken Ohki, take us closer - but have your lasers armed, just in case it's a trap!"

Ken Ohki protested at this, and Nagi frowned.

"I don't have time for your lovesick nonsense right now, Ken Ohki." She said warningly. "Do as I tell you. We'll only fire at her if she fires at us, so be ready. All right?"

Ken Ohki mewed softly, flickering his lasers into life but holding their beam as they pulled alongside the other craft.

"Ryoko, answer me." Nagi stared up at the blank screen. "Where are you? Ryoko!"

At this, Ryo Ohki jerked herself forward, bringing her jagged frame almost close enough for boarding. Nagi frowned.

"Ryo Ohki? What's going on? Ryoko, _what are you doing_?"

Ken Ohki emitted a mournful whimper, and Nagi stared up at his golden dome, confusion in her gaze.

"What are you saying?" She whispered. "Ryo Ohki said what? She asked you...what?"

Ken Ohki sent another psychic impulse across their telepathic bond and Nagi's eyes darkened.

"I see." She said softly. "So Ryo Ohki wants us to board her, does she? Why would she want us to do that? And where is Ryoko? Is this some kind of a trap? Ken Ohki, what else has she told you?"

Ken Ohki did not respond, and Nagi bit her lip.

"Very well." She said at length, her grip tightening on the whip that hung at her belt. "But I'm warning you, Ryoko - if this is one of your pirate tricks, well, you'll be sure to pay for it!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The palace gardens were bright and teeming with life that afternoon.

As Ayeka walked slowly between the bushes and heavy blossoms adorning the overhanging trees, a soft smile touched her lips.

"Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine this world would come to be." She whispered, pausing to finger the opening bud of a nearby plant as she did so. "But here we are all the same. Destiny must have driven Ryu Oh to Earth. It wasn't Mihoshi's signal, or that space pirate, Ryoko. It was destiny, bringing Tenchi and I together and resolving all the questions left hanging over Jurai since Yosho-dono left. I don't believe I've ever been so content. To be a part of this world with him here...I couldn't ask for any more than that."

She hesitated for a moment, then gently plucked the blossom from the branch, tucking it into the clasp of her dress. Although she was adorned in the state robes of Jurai, somehow she did not feel as imprisoned by it today as she normally did. For once she did not find herself longing for the freedom of Earth clothing, or the right to run down a street without concerns over her security. This was her home, and this was where she belonged. And now, it would be where he belonged also.

"He has a lot of things to learn, though." She acknowledged, smothering a smile as she remembered his embarrassed entrance to the banquetting hall. "He's so unused to all this attention. I find it endearing, but he must learn to hide it...the Council mustn't mistake his peaceful nature for weakness. Tenchi is stronger than anyone I've ever known - I've seen that in him time and time again. But they don't know him like I do."

"Ayeka!"

The shrill voice broke her thoughts and she turned, casting her young sister a warm smile as Sasami came running across the grass, her hair flying behind her in the wind. Ayeka shook her head, putting her hands on her hips.

"Running around the palace grounds like some hoodlum?" She reproached, but there was gentle affection in her tone. "What are you doing here, Sasami? Is someone looking for me?"

"No...just me." Sasami grinned, falling into step with her companion. "It seems like we've hardly seen each other since we got back here, you know. You and Tenchi have been so busy with official things."

"I suppose we have." Ayeka reflected. "But it will calm down, you know that. You know how jumpy the Council can be and Kagato's legacy is going to take some time to erase. But you're glad to be home, Sasami? After all of our adventures?"

"I think so." Sasami reflected. "But I'm going to miss everyone, too."

She sighed.

"I already miss Ryo Ohki. I hope Ryoko is giving her enough carrots."

"I'm sure Ryo Ohki is fine, Sasami." Ayeka said gently.

"Well, I guess I know that she is. But it's not like she can visit us." Sasami pouted. "Not with being a pirate ship and all. Do you ever wish you weren't a princess, Ayeka? If we weren't, we could go flying round the galaxy whenever we wanted to. Did you ever think of that?"

"When we were on the Earth, a couple of times." Ayeka admitted. "And even though I knew we would end up here again, I didn't want it to happen...not really. Even being on the run...it was fun, looking back at it. Now we know how it ends. Don't you think so?"

"Definitely." Sasami nodded her head. "Although this morning I beat Azaka at video games three times in a row, you know. It's funny, watching him trying to get to grips with it."

She giggled.

"I'm glad they stayed alive too, now we have the other guardians back. I like them."

"So do I, Sasami. So do I." Ayeka agreed. "And also, with Tenchi now here, we probably need two lots of guardians. I mean with you, and him, and me...and very possibly Lord Yosho as well."

"Yes, I suppose so." Sasami dimpled. "I'm glad Tenchi's here too. It's so weird how of all the planets in the entire universe, we ended up on his planet."

"I'm starting to wonder if it was fate." Ayeka admitted. "It seems too much of a coincidence otherwise."

"Do you really think so?" Sasami looked surprised. "Maybe it is. I didn't think of that."

She laughed, grabbing her sister by the hand.

"Come on, Ayeka. I'll race you to the Royal Tree." She challenged. "I bet I can beat you - you ate so much in space that you'll never catch me now!"

"Sasami! What a thing to say!" Ayeka exclaimed. Sasami laughed.

"Well, are you going to prove me wrong?" She asked. "Come on, Ayeka. You always used to race me when we were younger. Noone is here to see us do it now...will you? Just the once?"

"I suppose so." Ayeka relented. "But just once, Sasami-chan. If people see us haring about they'll think we've lost all decorum and it might be all right for you. I don't think the Council would accept it from me."

"Well, they're fuddy duddies." Sasami said composedly. "And they're not here. They're doing Council things. So they'll never know."

"I suppose so." Ayeka nodded her head. "But only as far as the Royal Tree. All right?"

"All right."

"On three?"

"On three. One...two...three!"

And Sasami was gone across the ground, leaving Ayeka to gather herself and follow in hot pursuit.

"You can't catch me, Ayeka!" The small girl exclaimed.

"We'll just see about that." Ayeka returned, as she drew alongside her companion. "I...Sasami! Sasami, are you all right?"

As the younger princess tripped over a sprawling tree root, falling headlong to the ground. Ayeka stopped in her tracks at once, hurrying down at her sister's side.

"Sasami-chan? Oh look at your gown...Sasami, are you all right?"

"I'm okay, Ayeka-onechan." Sasami picked herself up, looking rueful. "My foot just hit something. A tree root, I think. I wasn't looking where I was going - I was too busy seeing how far behind me you were."

"Not that far at all, fortunately." Ayeka replied gently. "I think this is one pastime we're going to both have to forgo in the future. Look at your clothing, Sasami. You're a Princess of Jurai - and right now you're streaked with green from head to foot."

"Hrm." Sasami glanced down at herself. "And some brown, too. Oh well. I don't like this gown much anyway. I'd rather wear the things I wore on the Earth. At least you could run in those."

"We had better get you inside, before someone sees you and remarks on your appearance." Ayeka pursed her lips, hauling the young girl to her feet. "Come on. My quarters are closer than yours and I can send someone to find you a fresh gown, I'm sure."

"All right." Sasami said reluctantly. "I suppose so."

She turned, glancing down at the ground where she had fallen, and a frown crossed her face.

"Oh no! I squashed this plant too, when I fell!" She exclaimed, bending down to touch the broken stems. "I'm sorry...please forgive me! I didn't mean to."

"Jurai plants are pretty strong beneath the surface, Sasami-chan. I'm sure it will recover just fine." Ayeka told her gently. "They have to be - generations of princesses before you have probably fallen headlong over them in the past."

"I guess so." Humour returned to Sasami's pretty eyes at this. "But isn't there something we can do to cheer it up? It looks so sad now."

"Right now I'm more worried about cleaning you up than petting a plant." Ayeka told her, bending to finger the plant's single blooming stem. She frowned. "Wait a minute. This is a flower I didn't think grew here any more."

"What kind is it?" Sasami looked curious. "I don't think I've seen it before."

"It's the Royal Teardrop." Ayeka pursed her lips. "Grandfather thought it was unlucky, so he had it removed from the Palace grounds. But obviously not completely."

"Unlucky?" Sasami frowned. "But it's so pretty. Are you sure?"

"That's what the story says." Ayeka agreed. "But I don't know if I believe it really is a cursed flower. Besides, Jurai has had it's share of bad luck in recent weeks."

She grinned.

"Perhaps you falling on it is symbolic of Tenchi crushing Kagato." She suggested playfully. "What do you think?"

"Ayeka!" Sasami pulled a face. "I didn't do it on purpose."

"Well, either way, we still need to do something about your clothing." Ayeka cast her a despairing glance. "Come on, Sasami-chan. Before someone comes to find us and sees what a ragamuffin you look!"

-----------------

Ryo Ohki's drive room was black, and silent as the grave.

As Nagi stepped warily aboard the ship, she kept a tight hold on the weapon at her waist, glancing around her for any sign of life.

There appeared to be none.

At her side, Ken Ohki phased his mammal form through the spaceship's jagged frame, leaping up onto Nagi's shoulder as he sniffed the air, letting out a whine which was echoed eerily by the desolate pirate ship. Nagi started, cursing her edginess.

"Enough!" She exclaimed, holding her whip aloft and squinting into the darkened drive room. "Ryoko, show yourself! Show yourself this instant, or are you too much of a coward to face me now that your man has left you for his precious planet Jurai?"

There was no response, but Ken Ohki whimpered again, flattening his ears and rubbing his face against his mistress's cheek as he did so. Nagi opened her mouth to speak again, but hesitated at his uncharacteristic actions, her brows knitting together once more in confusion.

"Ken Ohki?"

The howl of the pirate ship echoed around the drive room a second time, and slowly the dormant crystals began to glow with light once more, hovering in a circle around the control panel as the surroundings grew gradually lighter. Ken Ohki leapt down from his mistress's shoulder, emitting a strange, low growl as he flicked his ears, turning back to stare at her.

In her thoughts, Nagi was aware of only one word.

"_Follow_."

Despite her misgivings, the bounty hunter returned her weapon to her side, pushing back the hood of her cloak as she stepped fully into the drive room. Anything she was going to say, however, died on her lips as she took in for the first time the presence of the ship's pilot.

Anger seared through her, as she crossed the floor to the stricken pirate's side, pausing bare feet away as she assessed the woman's condition. At first she thought her foe was dead, so unearthly was her appearance, but then she heard the feeble gasp of air being drawn into tired lungs. An incoherent mutter passed her lips, breaking the eerie silence, and Nagi hesitated for a moment, as if weighing up her options. Ken Ohki leapt up onto the ship's navigation panel, carefully positioning himself between the spherical controls as he exchanged calls with his fellow cabbit. Then he lowered his gaze, meeting his mistress's ruby eyes with troubled ones of his own, and uttering a soft mew.

Nagi reached down to touch Ryoko's hand, feeling how hot it was even through the material of her suit. As she did so, she became aware of the blood that soaked the woman's glove, only partially concealed by the darkness of the fabric, and another stab of rage burned through her.

"What coward did this!" She exclaimed, making the ship start and lurch in surprise at the suddenness of her exclamation. The motion drew a cry of pain from Ryoko's lips, but she did not rouse up, and even with no medical training, Nagi knew her companion was close to death.

"This Juraian traitor, he did this." She muttered. "I _told_ you not to lose to anyone until we'd had a chance to fight. I _told_ you to come back alive. _I told you_ what this injury could do to you – you fool! What about _our_ fight? What about _our _rivalry? Nobody asked you to kill yourself over one earth-born boy!"

She faltered, then fumbled with her belt, pulling her blaster from its clasp and holding it tightly in her hand as she cast one more glance at the fallen pirate. Then, her heart heavy, she raised the weapon, resting its barrel gently against Ryoko's temple.

"This is not how I thought it would end between us, Space Pirate Ryoko." She said quietly, genuine regret in her tones. "But at least I can end the suffering that coward began. No man of honour would leave you to die this way. At least I can fix that, even if I can't take back your fight."

Her finger hovered over the trigger, and a desperate yowl went up from the ship, as Ryo Ohki jerked at an angle, almost causing Nagi to lose her footing. She gripped tighter on her weapon, glaring up at the ship's dome.

"What else would you have me do?" She demanded. "Ryoko is dying. You know it better than I do, so accept it. If you are bonded to her, you must know her pain. Isn't this why you brought her to me? Why you wanted me to come aboard? So I could do the thing you could not – could end it?"

Ryo Ohki let up another howl and her crystals hovered around the pirate and her would-be saviour, her cabbit reflection glimmering in the nearest as she met Nagi's eyes with sorrowful gold ones of her own. Nagi narrowed her eyes.

"What would Ryoko want you to do?" She asked quietly. "Would she want to live her life like this? Don't be a fool."

Ken Ohki leapt up onto his mistress's shoulder at this, pawing at her ear and she turned, eying him quizzically.

"Ken Ohki?"

Ken Ohki continued to paw at her, opening his red eyes wide as he uttered a soft miaow. Nagi faltered, dropping the gun to her side.

"You too?" She asked quietly. "Are you both insane? This woman is dying. Believe me, I've seen slow death before and I know the score. To die in battle, that's honour. To die like this…Ryoko may be a space pirate, but she deserves better nonetheless."

Ken Ohki cocked his head on one side, flexing his long furry ears as he transmitted his thoughts to his mistress. Nagi frowned.

"I see." She said softly. "And you really think that if we were to leave here with her…that she'd survive the trip? That she stands any chance at all of coming through this injury? To put her through more pain for no reason is not something I would do. You know me better than that, Ken Ohki. I don't believe in leaving something half-done. Does Ryo Ohki really believe that strongly that there is life in Ryoko yet? Life and strength enough to take her across the galaxy in the way you are suggesting – and _then_ fight off this fever?"

Ken Ohki gazed at her for a moment, then lifted his paw, beginning to wash himself. Nagi sighed.

"Why do I even listen to you." She muttered, casting a glance back at the fevered pirate. "My common sense tells me there's no hope. Not even if I do as you say, Ken Ohki. It will be a waste of our time and energy, and more suffering in the end for one who – despite her faults – has proven a worthy adversary over the years. Those things ring hard against my conscience. I can't be as sure as you are that we will succeed."

Ken Ohki paused for a moment, then curled himself more securely up against her neck, letting out a soft purr. Images flooded Nagi's mind and she sighed again, returning her weapon to its safety holster and nodding her head.

"All right." She said flatly. "I'll bow to you, Ken Ohki. If Ryoko is salvageable, I may yet be able to keep my word to face her in battle and that's something I'm not willing to sacrifice as easily as I am her life. We'll do as you say, but it's on your head, this decision. You do understand what I mean."

She glanced at the crystals, then,

"If she dies, it will be you explaining to Ryo Ohki why her mistress suffered more pain than she need have done." She added. "Are you willing to bear that responsibility?"

Ken Ohki hesitated for a moment, and there was a soft whimper from the pirate craft. Ken Ohki raised his head, answering it with a call of his own. Then he flicked his ears again, and Nagi felt agreement creep across her senses. She shrugged.

"Very well." She agreed. "Ken Ohki, prepare for boarding…and Ryo Ohki, prepare to transmit Ryoko and I to Ken Ohki's drive room. Then you had better transform and come aboard with us. Whatever else, Ryoko wouldn't want me to leave you out here alone."

Her eyes softened, taking the edge off her sharp features as she cast the reflective crystal a slight smile.

"Besides, you must be tired, and I know you're afraid." She added gently. "Will you trust me, and travel with us? You have my word that I will not hurt either of you while you are in my care."

Ryo Ohki yowled her acceptance, and Nagi bowed her head slightly in acknowledgement. Then she flicked her hand at Ken Ohki who let out a shriek, leaping to the floor and phasing his way out into space, taking on his spaceship form once more in the bleak emptiness beside Ryo Ohki.

"I suppose we're going on a little trip, Ryoko." Nagi cast a final glance down at the unconscious pilot, a pensive look in her eyes.

"Maybe it's time we find out once and for all exactly how strong you truly are."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"You seem troubled this afternoon, my boy."

Yosho cast his young companion a questioning look, laying back against his pillows as he gestured for his grandson to take a seat. "Are the cares of the world so heavy on your shoulders today?"

"They really seem that way." Tenchi sighed, doing as he was bidden and resting his hands in his lap. "I'm sorry, Grandpa. It doesn't matter - really. I came to see how you were. Washu thinks you're doing fine, but I wanted to see for myself. It's just been difficult to find any time when the Holy Council of Jurai don't want to speak to me about something."

"Ah, I've got life in me yet." Yosho assured him softly. "Kagato was not quite as capable of killing me as he boasted, Tenchi - I assure you."

"Well, I'm glad of that at least." Tenchi glanced around him. "Where's Dad? The physician said he was with you."

"Yes, he was, but he was distracted by a story one of the nurses was telling him." Yosho said contemplatively. "He has such a knack for making new friends, your father. It's a talent I've always admired in him, you know."

He cast his grandson a glance, taking in the mixture of embarrassment and sheepishness on the boy's face, and he laughed.

"Don't worry. I think she'll keep him in good order." He added. "So tell me, Tenchi. Now that we've established that I'm going to be fine - what troubles you?"

Guilt flashed into his companion's eyes, and the old prince frowned.

"They are asking a lot of you, I think? The Council?" He murmured. "Mm." As Tenchi nodded. "They do have a tendency to do that. And well, it has been a while since they've had someone they can follow around and ask to solve all their problems for them. Kagato has done much damage...everyone seems to be much happier now you and Ayeka are here."

"That's just it, though." Tenchi sighed heavily. "Grandpa, are you sure this is my destiny? I mean, to be here on Jurai and be King and all of that? Because I sure don't feel like I'm ready for it at the moment. I'm letting Ayeka down all the time because I don't know anything about Jurai or the needs of its people. I'm a high school boy in way over my head. You didn't stay to accept the crown and you were at least raised to it. Why is it that it should be me, now, who takes it?"

"So this is how your train of thought is going." Yosho became thoughtful. "I see."

"Is that all you can say? Grandpa!" Tenchi looked frustrated, and Yosho hesitated, then rested a wizened hand on his arm.

"I'm old now. It would make no sense to install an Emperor who already abandoned his planet once." He said softly. "And besides, I don't know how my time on the Earth has impacted on my lifespan. The Jurai Power sustains me, but I used a lot of energy against Kagato. I'm recovering nicely, but time will tell how much of my strength will really return. Jurai need a young and brave leader - someone with hope and zest for the future. I've lived my life. My legend is history now. I'm Katsuhito Masaki these days, and we both know that."

"But I haven't had a chance to live _my _life." Tenchi said, and Yosho picked up on the note of regret in his companion's tone. "Is that selfish? I really don't know any more. Everything is so structured here. There's so much which isn't proper or right for someone of royal blood to do - and all their customs and gestures and rituals...I don't understand them at all."

"Then perhaps this isn't your destiny. Did you think of that?" Yosho asked lightly. Tenchi started, staring up at him in surprise.

"But you told me...!"

"I don't believe I ever told you to take the throne of Jurai, my boy." Yosho shook his head slightly. "That's a decision you have taken all by yourself. As ever, you have seen the need and have done your best to fill it. But sometimes the sword does not fit the scabbard, no matter how hard one tries to make it."

"You said I should face my destiny with courage." Tenchi's brow creased in confusion. "You told me I was the only one who could resolve this and...and I have. I did as you told me. I took the sword and it recognised me as its owner. Kamidake and Azaka have both sworn their allegiance to me, and believe me Emperor-elect."

"Tenchi, I would never ask of you something which I would not consider myself." Yosho eyed him keenly, taking in the mixture of emotions in the boy's brown eyes. "You were the only one who could defeat Kagato...and you proved me correct, because you did defeat him. When I learnt that my faith in you was rewarded, I have never been so proud. Even with all the mistakes you make in your training, you were still a match for a man who would have slain me, given half a chance."

"But..."

"I never said you should be King." Yosho shook his head again. "Only you can decide if that's where your future lies."

"I see." Tenchi pursed his lips, and for a moment there was silence as he digested this information. Yosho glanced at his scuffed hands, a slight smile touching his lips.

"Of course, there are benefits to accepting such an honour." He added.

"Benefits?" Tenchi's head shot up in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"You don't consider the company and attention of the Lady Ayeka to be a bonus in all of this?" Yosho raised an eyebrow in surprise. "And I thought you were becoming a man now, instead of a boy. Was I mistaken?"

"_Grandpa_." Tenchi's cheeks flushed red and he glanced back down at his feet. "I'm not really thinking about all that right now. I like Ayeka a whole lot and you know I do. But this isn't about that. It's about me...about my life and my future. At least, I think it is. It's all so confusing, and after Washu told me about Ryoko..."

He trailed off, biting his lip, and Yosho frowned.

"Ryoko?" He pressed gently.

"Washu thinks she's dead." Tenchi raised his head, and Yosho's expression became grave as he registered the genuine sadness in his grandson's eyes. "That she died of the wounds Kagato gave her...and that taking me to Jurai took the last of her strength. But she was determined to do it, Grandpa. She volunteered. And I...I didn't know."

"And so you blame yourself?"

"Yes." Tenchi sighed. "Yes, Grandpa. I do blame myself."

"And if I had passed away? Would you also blame yourself for that, simply because you were born a Prince of Jurai?"

"I'm not a Prince of Jurai. I'm just a boy who happens to have royal blood." Tenchi bit his lip. "And one of my friends is probably dead because of it."

"Tenchi, you take too much on yourself." Yosho's brows drew together into a frown. "If Ryoko did as you say, then you should honour her memory for the fighter that she was, not dwell on her passing as if it was something you ordained. You did no such thing. She made her choice. Now you must make yours. You can't raise ghosts - no matter how much you may like to."

"I know. Time can't be rewound and I can't go back." Tenchi glanced at his hands. "But I wish I'd known, Grandpa. That she was badly hurt. She didn't tell me. And if I had known...but I should have. I should have seen it. I just didn't. I was so busy thinking of you and Ayeka and Jurai that I..."

He faltered, then,

"I let her down. And now I'm letting Ayeka down also, by failing at everything here. Is that my destiny, Grandpa? To let down people I care about, time and time again?"

"Self pity is a very unattractive trait in one who has achieved as much as you have." Yosho pulled himself into a more upright position, taking his companion by the shoulders and meeting the troubled brown eyes with dark red ones of his own. "So listen to me, Tenchi. Whatever decision you make from here in, it must be your decision. You cannot base it on your grief for Ryoko or your obligation to Ayeka. They do not live your life for you. Only you can decide if you are destined to be King of Jurai. You know the answer, deep down inside."

"Well, isn't this cosy."

Before Tenchi could respond, a fresh voice had joined the conversation and both glanced up, seeing Washu watching them from the entrance of the little room.

"Hello, Tenchi. I'm glad to see you find time to visit Yosho-dono, in amongst all of your other duties."

"Of course." A frown crossed Tenchi's face. "Washu? Why are you dressed like that?"

"Like what?" Washu looked startled, and Yosho sat back against his pillow, running his gaze over the scientist as he did so. She was dressed in Science Academy uniform, he realised, but the most formal of robes, the fabric crisp and pristine as if brand new. He raised an eyebrow, meeting her gaze as he did so.

"You look very smart, Washu-chan." He remarked. "And when do you go, exactly?"

"You never miss a trick, do you?" Washu's eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Old men rarely do." Yosho spread his hands.

"What do you mean, go?" Tenchi looked confused. "Go where?"

"The Science Academy, I would assume." Yosho said simply. "Washu?"

"Yes." Washu nodded her head. "I wasn't going to bother with them - after all, they did shoot me into space in a tiny little capsule. Bu-u-ut I decided to let bygones be bygones. They want to make me their honorary president. It's nice to get some recognition at last, considering that I am the universe's number one genius. Well overdue, if you ask me - but at least they're finally making the effort. I suppose it would be bad manners to refuse them."

"Honorary president?" Tenchi's eyes widened. "Wow. Washu, that's really great! Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Tenchi." Washu's face lit up in a smile, highlighting the mischief in her child-like countenance. "But as I said, it's a natural course of action for them to take, considering my scientific pedigree."

She flicked an imaginary speck of dust from her uniform, and Yosho stifled a smile at her covert preening.

"Are they sending an escort ship? You look very smart."

"Yes. I expect them to make contact any time now." Washu agreed. "I know it's short notice, but well, wasting time has never really been my style. And nice as the hospitality has been here, I'm not really suited to palace life. I miss my laboratory too much - I have so much I want to do and now you're on the mend, Yosho-dono, I have nothing to keep me here."

Yosho bowed his head playfully.

"I'm indebted." He said quietly. Washu laughed.

"I'm sure." She said, amused.

"I'm glad they want you, Washu-san, but we will miss you, you know." Tenchi put in at that moment. "Do you think you'll get a chance to visit?"

"Maybe." Washu shrugged her shoulders. "I guess we'll just have to see what happens."

She fixed him with a piercing look, and Yosho noted the sudden gravity in the green eyes.

"You have a lot of decisions to make now, Lord Tenchi." She said quietly. "Whatever choices they are, make sure that they are the right ones, okay? Everything else will fall into place if you do - but if you don't, well, the odds of catastrophe are pretty high - not that I want to scare you, but I just thought you should know. Make sure you keep that in mind before you let your emotions or your heart rule your head, okay?"

"I'm trying." Tenchi grimaced. "You and Grandpa say the same things, but it's not so clear-cut as all of that."

"Well, I'm sure that Yosho-dono can give you all the guidance you need where Jurai is concerned." Washu said frankly. "And that," As a band on her wrist started to bleep, "Is my signal to leave. I wish you both luck for the future, whatever that future is. Just in case I wind up too busy to actually see it happen."

"Thank you, Washu-chan." Yosho said soberly. "And for all you've done as well. No hard feelings about your time in my cave?"

"No, I guess not." Washu eyed him contemplatively for a moment, then shrugged her shoulders. "All worked out pretty well in the end, after all."

She smiled.

"Be good boys, both of you." She bantered. "Else I just might have to come back sooner than expected. You never know."

She offered a wink, then touched the band as her form shimmered for a moment, then disappeared from the room completely.

Tenchi sighed.

"Someone else is gone." He observed absently. "I almost feel like I'm losing members of my family. How crazy is that?"

"Not crazy." Yosho said gently. "But our mission is over. Jurai is free. And people have their own lives to lead. Just as you do, my boy...if you can decide exactly what life it is you plan to lead, that is."

"Yeah, I know." Tenchi groaned, burying his head in his hands. "But what life that is, I really don't know!"

----------------

"Well, everything sure seems peaceful up here."

Kiyone sat back in Yagami's pilot seat, casting her companion a resigned look. "And I might have known it. Mihoshi, are you asleep already? We've only been patrolling this zone for the last half an hour - you have no stamina, did you know that?"

"Huh?" Mihoshi opened her eyes, blinking at Kiyone in confusion. "Sorry, Kiyone, did you say something?"

"Never mind." Kiyone sighed heavily, turning her attention back to the universe outside of Yagami's drive room. "I only said that it's quiet up here. Everything seems to be as it should be."

"Why are we patrolling Jurai space anyway, Kiyone?" Mihoshi pulled herself into a more upright position, bewilderment in her blue eyes. "I don't understand. We're supposed to be on holiday - aren't we? Why are we working?"

"Because I wanted to be well away from the planet Jurai and from Headquarters before I deleted Ryoko's message and the references to Ryo Ohki." Kiyone pursed her lips, looking troubled. "I'd rather have no witnesses if I can help it. Whether they know at HQ or not, I don't want to put the idea in their minds that we haven't been doing our job. We should have arrested Ryoko a long time ago and we both know it - it's just difficult to clap a friend in irons."

"Then we haven't done our job, I suppose." Mihoshi said complacently. "We should just tell the chief the truth. He won't mind. He likes us to keep a good relationship with people we meet."

"And Ryoko is one of the most wanted criminals in the universe...did you forget that?"

"Oh yeah." Mihoshi pursed her lips, looking sheepish. "You know, it's easy to get confused about that. I mean, she doesn't really seem all that bad."

"There is another job I wanted to do before I erased things, as well." Kiyone bit her lip, altering Yagami's course as another craft bearing the crest of the Jurai Military crossed through the zone in front of them. "I wanted to see if we could find any trace of Ryo Ohki's vapour trail."

"Kiyone!" Mihoshi stared. "You're not going to try and arrest her now, are you?"

"No, of course not." Kiyone shook her head.

"Then why? I don't get it. I thought we weren't allowed to see Ryoko any more - that's what you said, isn't it?"

"Yes. More or less, I did." Kiyone rubbed her temples. "I feel really torn about the whole business, if you want to know the truth. And it's been bugging me more than a little bit - that last message she sent us, and everything. I can't believe that she'd just go back to being a pirate after all the things we've gone through...but the alternative doesn't bear thinking about. I guess I want to know for myself."

"But we're going back to being Galaxy Police Detectives." Mihoshi said, with her usual simplistic logic. "Space piracy is Ryoko's job, isn't it?"

"Some job." Kiyone snorted. "But yes, I suppose it is."

"Then why wouldn't she go back? I mean, she seems to have a real good time with it."

"I know." Kiyone sighed. "That's one of the things that bothers me most of all. That we might have let someone who's potentially going to hurt more people loose on the universe once more."

"Oh, she's just playing around." Mihoshi grinned. "Don't worry so much, Kiyone. She's not going to cause anyone any harm. This is Ryoko, we're talking about!"

"Yes." Kiyone said soberly, reaching over to hit a sequence of buttons on Yagami's console. Ryoko's wanted poster flashed up onto the screen, and the detective gestured to it. "And that's what she's capable of. If she has gone back to that life, well, I'm hoping we can find her and talk her out of it. And if she hasn't...if she hasn't..."

"If she hasn't, what?" Mihoshi's eyes became big. "What is it, Kiyone? What else would she do?"

"Washu had a theory." Kiyone said heavily. "I don't want to bore you with the details. But I want to make sure one way or another, if we can. And that means tracing Ryo Ohki, if at all possible."

"Ryo Ohki's not an easy ship to trace, you know." Mihoshi said thoughtfully. "When I crashed to the Earth in the first place I only found her because her ship ran right across in front of me. And to begin with I didn't even know what it was - do you really think we can find her, in the whole expanse of space?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not." Kiyone said with a shrug. "But either way, I'm going to try. Call it a last ditch attempt to maintain our friendship across the legal divide, if you like. Don't question me, Mihoshi. I know what I'm doing, so you have to trust me."

"I do trust you, Kiyone. You know that." Mihoshi smiled. "You always know what to do."

"I wish I did." Kiyone muttered. "All right, Yagami. Lets see how good your sensors really are. We've had no luck establishing transmission with Ryo Ohki even when she was still in Jurai space, and we know she's at least as fast as this ship - even faster, on occasion. So she could have travelled a long way out of this sector. But there should be some trace - some indication of the direction in which she's gone. If any ship can trace that, it should be Yagami. Heaven knows they've worked together for long enough."

She flicked a switch, typing a set of digits into the computer tracking system as Yagami's monitor reflected the partitioned space zones, spreading out around them like a guide to Jurai's expansive territory. She frowned, then entered a second series of numbers, hesitating for a moment and then finalising her command.

A sequence of data appeared on the screen, scrolling upwards as the big red police ship extended its tracking sensors, calling on the remote vision of every Galaxy Police camera within its range.

"Well? Is Ryo Ohki showing up?" Mihoshi asked eagerly. Kiyone drummed her fingers on the control panel, chewing down on her lip.

"Yes, and no." She said slowly. "It doesn't make a lot of sense, Mihoshi. Yagami's sensors have picked up Ryo Ohki's trail going south from here, towards space zone 893 and the Solar System. But the tracking cameras in that zone and the two neighbouring haven't picked up any footage of her at all. I'm extending the range to include the northern sectors as well - but she seems to have just disappeared into nothing somewhere between 892 and 893."

"But Ryo Ohki can't just vanish." Mihoshi frowned. "Unless she can teleport, like Ryoko. Can she?"

"Or hyperspace jump, except Ryo Ohki doesn't have that capability." Kiyone sighed. "No, Mihoshi. Ryoko can teleport. But Ryo Ohki can't. It's a physical impossibility that the ship would just vanish like that."

She entered a new set of coordinates, squinting at the screen. "Of course, we know that Ryo Ohki is capable of being inconspicious. But there are no planets in space zone 893 or any of its neighbours. Just a meteor belt, nothing else. Nowhere that they could land and hide out."

"Maybe she doubled back."

"Yes she could have done. In fact, that would make some sense...given that the more recent tracking data comes from a completely different section of space." Kiyone acknowledged. "I should have thought about that. But why would she reverse her course?"

"Perhaps she forgot something." Mihoshi suggested. "Believe me, I do that all the time."

She giggled.

"I can't even count the number of times I've left without my blaster or my ID when we go on patrol."

"Yes, I know." Kiyone said darkly. "But Ryoko isn't as absent minded as you are, Mihoshi."

"It was just a thought." Mihoshi seemed unperturbed by her companion's impatience. "And if she did double back, then she must be somewhere behind herself. That makes sense - she wouldn't be in 893."

"No...she wouldn't. But if she did double back, where did she go to then?" Kiyone sounded frustrated. "The data doesn't make any sense. I don't think Ryoko's technical enough to be able to conceal Ryo Ohki's ident from the top of the range Galaxy Police trackers...not to mention the Jurai military. No, staying in this area would make no sense."

"Well, maybe she doesn't want to talk to us today." Mihoshi shrugged, unconcerned. "Lets leave it, Kiyone. If Ryoko wants to come, she will. You know that."

"Mm." Kiyone frowned. "I just don't understand what these scanners are telling me. Either there's a major glitch in the system - maybe a comet storm or some kind of electrical discharge somewhere in the area - or Ryo Ohki has dotted back and forth between eight or nine different sectors and then literally disappeared, right in the middle of space."

"That's kinda spooky." Mihoshi admitted. "I wonder how she did it."

"So do I." Kiyone frowned. "The last tracker recorded the ident somewhere around 530 or thereabouts...but there are no planetary systems there, either. I just don't get it."

"Oh well." Mihoshi shrugged. "These things happen sometimes, I suppose."

She stretched, stifling a yawn. "Can we go back to Jurai now, Kiyone? I want to take a bath in the palace onsen."

Kiyone eyed her for a moment, then she sighed, slowly nodding her head.

"All right. I suppose this was a wasted trip anyway." She said quietly. "Let me just erase the files I need to get rid of, and then we'll go back to Jurai, I promise."

She sighed, her hand flickering over the control panel as she skipped through logged entries, selecting and erasing every one that related to their meeting with the space pirate and her craft. At the very end was the transmission message, and she hesitated for a moment, staring up at the screen.

"Either you're cleverer than I thought, or you're a ghost." She muttered. "Well, wherever you are, Ryoko, stay safe. And if we meet again, I hope it's not on opposing sides. Keep out of trouble and Mihoshi and I won't bring any your way."

She hit the delete button, watching as the image on the screen disintegrated into blackness. Then she cast her companion a grave smile.

"Then lets go back and have that bath you mentioned." She said. "We've done all we can do up here, and I'd like a moment of relaxation before I begin work on our official report!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Now what have you roped me into?"

The young man followed his companion carefully aboard the waiting spacecraft, unfastening his cloak from around his throat and tossing it down to one side as he did so. He cast the woman a quizzical look, putting hands on his hips as he fixed her with a wary stare.

"You know I can't practice medicine, Nagi. You know that I'd be putting myself in danger of prosecution if I even thought about going back to that life."

"Yes, I know all that." Nagi said simply. "But I don't care all that much. You see, what I'm going to ask you to do, Kazuki, is probably illegal before you even get down to the scientific side of it. And anyway, I didn't think such things worried you. You've dabbled here and there since you were struck off. What's different about helping me on a little matter of my own?"

"Because I know you, and I know the kind of trouble you attract." Kazuki said darkly. "Nagi, what I do I do in secret. If people found out..."

"Then they mustn't find out." Nagi cut across him, her tone unyielding. "Besides, I don't think that you need worry about exposure. What I have in mind...shall we say, they're unlikely to be taking your case to the Galaxy Police."

As she led the way into the drive room, Kazuki could hear the soft mewing of a cabbit and he raised his eyes to the dome of the ship, tilting his head on one side.

"Ken Ohki?"

"No, you idiot." Nagi looked impatient. "Come with me. This way."

"But I heard..." Kazuki stopped in mid sentence, pausing as he registered the scene before him. A young woman lay sprawled across a makeshift pallet, sweat drenching her brow and blood staining her clothing. Her complexion was pale, but her cheeks were flushed with the peak of a fever, and although she seemed unaware of her surroundings, every so often a whimper would escape her lips, or part of a barely coherent word. At her side, a small brown furry creature was curled up, eyes never leaving her companion, and Kazuki frowned, approaching the pallet carefully.

"Nagi?" He asked softly. "What did you do?"

"Do?" Nagi looked annoyed. "I did nothing! This isn't my handiwork - don't you know me better than that to know I'd have finished an opponant before it got to this? No. I didn't do this."

"Wait a minute." Kazuki put a finger to the stricken woman's face, causing the cabbit to raise golden eyes to his. "I know this face. I know this woman. She's the space pirate...the one you've been hunting down since I can remember. What is this about, Nagi? If this wasn't your doing...then what?"

"This is how I found her." Nagi said simply. "And I want you to help her."

Kazuki's eyes narrowed.

"But why?" He asked softly. "Nagi, you hate this woman. This Ryoko. She's eluded you forever. Finally, you have her and in a position she can't fight away from. Why not just take her and claim your reward? Nobody would blame you."

"Because I'm not so easily satisfied!" Nagi exclaimed, raising her hand and despite himself, Kazuki flinched away from her. "Don't you understand? This woman is my nemesis. My arch-rival. The one I've been hunting down in battle for a lot of years. Do you really think I'm going to let it end this way between us? Don't be such a fool."

"Well, you might not have any choice." Kazuki's fingers strayed to the pirate's pulse, feeling the rapid beat of her heart beneath his touch. "She's a dying woman, Nagi. You'd be kinder finishing the job whoever it was began."

At this, the cabbit at her side let out a violent yowl of protest, leaping up onto her mistress's chest and arching her back, flattening her ears as she let out a warning hiss. Kazuki jerked his hand back in surprise, startled by the sudden change in the creature's demeanour. Nagi let out a humourless chuckle.

"Ryo Ohki doesn't agree with you." She observed. "And I didn't come here so you could give me your medical opinion. She's not one of your life or death patients now. Maybe she is dying...maybe she is mortally wounded. But we'll see exactly what kind of a doctor you pretend to be, won't we?"

"Nagi, what you're asking of me..."

Kazuki shook his head.

"It's a crazy risk, and it may not even pan out. You know I've been in enough trouble already. You're just piling more of it on my plate now."

"Yes, but you're my brother and I expect you to be there when I call." Nagi said bluntly. "Besides, it's a good test of your skill."

She hesitated, then,

"Do you think you can save her?"

"Providing I go along with you?"

"You will." Nagi's eyes glinted with a warning, and Kazuki bit his lip.

"Nagi..."

"Nobody knows where to find you, and you're a long way from your hospital now." Nagi interrupted him. "It's not your place to decide whether Ryoko should die. I want you to do everything you can to ensure she lives. I've not given up on this battle yet, and I don't break my word. Ryo Ohki knows I brought her aboard Ken Ohki with the intention of helping her. Now you're going to keep my promise for me."

Kazuki muttered a curse, slowly shaking his head as he surveyed the stricken woman.

"I don't know if I can." He admitted at length. "Nagi, I don't know what's happened to her - not yet - but whatever it is, it's serious. And if you found her this way, well, there's no telling how long she's already been fighting this fever. She may already be slipping out of our grasp. The body can only put up a fight for so long, you know."

"Ryoko's strong. As I know to my cost."

"Even strong space pirates must have their limits." Carefully Kazuki pried the pirate's gloved hand away from her side, causing another incoherent moan of pain to escape her lips. As he did so, he saw the pooling stain of blood seeping through the fabric of her clothing, and his expression darkened.

"A wound that's probably badly infected." He remarked. "Do you really expect me to perform an operation on someone whose biology is completely alien to me...and then save her life when she's so close to death as she is? She needs reserves to fight this kind of thing. Reserves I doubt she even has. And I don't have half of the things I need to even begin on this. No anaesthetics. No operating theatre. Only the barest of tools. What you're asking of me..."

"Is no more than I ask of myself, every day." Nagi interrupted him quietly. "The impossible? Perhaps. But that's by the way. You're going to try, regardless. After all, if she's dying, what have you to lose?"

Kazuki sighed, turning over the pirate's hand and examining the dried blood stains on her palm. At length he glanced up.

"All right." He said reluctantly. "I'll try. I think your logic is screwed and if people get to finding out about this, I'll be in more trouble than I already have been. But all right. You win."

"Good." Nagi's expression became one of approval. "Then tell me what you need. I'm sure there's something I can do to help hurry this along."

"It'll take me a while. I need to examine her and find out how bad this wound really is, first." Kazuki's eyes flitted to the cabbit. "Is she bonded to Ryoko the way you are to Ken Ohki, Nagi?"

"Yes, of course she is."

"Does that mean you can communicate with her too, then?"

"No." Nagi shook her head. "But Ken Ohki can, and has been."

"Does she know how long Ryoko has been hurt?"

"I can answer that myself." Nagi's lips thinned. "Two weeks. I saw her for myself after her battle with the coward who left her to die in pain. She was injured then. This must be the same injury. I doubt it would have healed in that amount of time."

"Two weeks?" Horror flickered through Kazuki's expression. "Nagi, she should already be dead!"

"Well, like I told you. Ryoko is strong." Nagi flexed her fingers absently. Ryo Ohki mewed plaintively, and the spaceship let out an answering howl. "And Ken Ohki says Ryo Ohki can still pick up Ryoko's life signs. They're weakened, but still vivid in her mind. She can't make contact - Ryoko's brain is too fevered for that, I suppose. But the woman is still alive, Kazuki. And that's all you should need to know for the time being."

"Then leave me alone with her." Kazuki bit his lip. "Let me look at what exactly you've got me into this time."

"With pleasure." Nagi inclined her head. "But just remember who it was who prevented you from serving time in jail, little brother. I always collect on my debts eventually - you know that."

Kazuki watched her cross the drive room floor towards Ken Ohki's controls, and he sighed, shaking his head slowly as he turned his gaze back to his patient.

"Boy do I." he muttered. "All right, Space Pirate Ryoko. Let's see exactly what I'm working with this time."

He laid a hand on her shoulder, casting Ryo Ohki a doubtful glance, but the cabbit seemed to understand what he wanted, skipping gracefully off her mistress's body and settling herself at her side.

"Nagi, I think it would be better to bring her off Ken Ohki and away from this place." he said at length. "Her injury has been bleeding on and off for a while - the turbulence of space travel isn't good for it, and Ken Ohki probably needs a rest."

"That's why we came here." Nagi turned her head to face him. "I figured she would stay with you...my spaceship isn't a hospital, you know."

"Yeah, figures." Kazuki rolled his eyes. He glanced at Ryo Ohki once more, then,

"I'm going to lift her now. She'll probably feel it, but in the long run it will be better for her to be somewhere more comfortable. Somewhere where I at least have some tools." he explained gently. "Will you come with her, Ryo Ohki? I'm sure she'd rather you did."

Ryo Ohki mewed, then hopped up onto his shoulder as carefully he lifted the fevered woman into his arms. Ryoko whimpered slightly, and he thought he could make out part of a word on her lips.

"Tenchi?" He frowned. "Nagi, who or what is Tenchi?"

"Don't even ask." Nagi rolled her eyes. "Just take her, will you? It's already been a long enough flight!"

-------------

"It seems to be a most logical solution, Ayeka-hime."

The elderly leader of Jurai's Holy Council bowed respectfully before his lady's throne, raising grey eyes to meet her thoughtful ruby ones. "And it would consolidate the royal position very satisfactorily. The Council and I have conferred and we think that it would be an excellent course of action to take - pending your Highness's approval."

"I see." Ayeka tilted her head on one side, considering the man's words carefully. "Have you spoken of this to Tenchi-sama since our arrival?"

"No, my Lady." The man looked surprised. "We thought it best to come to you, while Lord Tenchi is still - shall we say - becoming familiar with our planet."

"Lord Tenchi is the rightful heir and Emperor-elect of this planet." Ayeka said sharply. "Nothing should be discussed without his opinion being consulted!"

"Pardon, Ayeka-denka." The man looked chastened. "But we felt..."

"It's not your business to feel anything in a matter such as this." Ayeka held up her hand, silencing him with a glare. "Royal protocol must be observed. Tench-sama may be a newcomer to Jurai, but his blood claim to the throne is stronger and more valid than mine. He is the true heir and I won't have his authority undermined."

"Yes, Lady Ayeka." The councillor bowed his head again. "Be assured that it will not happen again."

"See that it doesn't." Ayeka pursed her lips. "And if you haven't discussed the subject with him, perhaps it is a matter for debate in this afternoon's Council session. As you say, it would consolidate a lot of things. But...Lord Tenchi...his feelings on the subject must be taken into consideration also."

Her cheeks flushed pink.

"I'm used to the world of political alliances." She added. "But to him, of course, it may mean something quite different."

The councillor opened his mouth to respond, but at that moment the council chamber door swung open and, garbed in official robes of office, the remaining members of the Holy Council entered, making reverence to Ayeka before taking their seats. Behind them, with Kamidake in escort, came Tenchi, looking both sheepish and uncomfortable that he was at the rear of the procession instead of the front. Ayeka gestured to the Council leader to take his place, getting to her feet and hiding a smile as Tenchi mounted the dais, sending her a sidelong glance.

"Dare I ask?" She murmured. Tenchi bit his lip.

"I got lost." He admitted, glancing at his hands. "Dad and I took a walk around the grounds - I wanted to show him the places you took me after our first meeting in this chamber. But I forgot which way was which and well, thankfully Kamidake found us or we'd be there still."

Ayeka shook her head, amused.

"You certainly do bring a refreshing new touch to this business of government." She said affectionately. Tenchi grinned.

"I try."

"Listen, Tenchi." Ayeka became serious as they retook their seats. "Something important is going to be discussed today. It should already have been mentioned to you - and I have taken the Council Elder to task about the fact it hasn't been, by the way. But it seems that the Holy Council have been ruminating on Jurai's future itself. And mine, also."

"Yours?"

"Well, now I'm no longer heir to the throne, as it were." Ayeka smiled. "But we shouldn't speak like this. It doesn't look polite."

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Tenchi looked sheepish. "I forgot where we were for a moment."

"Easily done." Ayeka sighed. "It's all so boring really, but it has to be got through. Silence them, Tenchi. They need to see your leadership over mine."

"Well, I'll try." Tenchi hesitated for a moment, then mimicked the way Ayeka had opened his first council session. As he did so, Ayeka cast him a sidelong glance, a warm glow settling in her heart as she contemplated the Council's discussion.

"It's not that my own thoughts hadn't got that far." She mused, as the Council elder acknowledged Tenchi and the session began. "But to have it ratified by the Council means that there's nothing standing in our way. Nothing except Tenchi, of course..."

She bit her lip, meeting his brown eyes with her soft red ones.

"Can he feel the way that I do?" She wondered. "We've seemed so close these last few days - closer than we ever have before, now that pirate is out of the picture. She threw herself at him so much he couldn't make up his own mind - but now, with nothing to intervene..."

She sighed.

"Even if it is political from the Council's perspective, I don't think I'd ever consider him just a business match." She admitted to herself. "I wish I knew how to tell him that properly. It's so hard to find the words and to make him understand how much he means to me. How much it means to have him here. I'm not alone any more...that means more than anything in the world. It would all be so easy...we would rule together, and strengthen Jurai through that unity. He has the true Power, noone can contest his claim. And I have it too - between us we could take Jurai into the future without doubts or misgivings. I know it's early days...but surely it has to be what we both want? After all we've been through together...after what he put himself through to rescue me from Kagato. He must feel something towards me. Mustn't he?"

"Lady Ayeka?"

Tenchi's voice startled her back to herself and she blinked, blushing red as she realised he was staring at her, confusion on his face.

"Lady Ayeka, are you all right?" He asked softly. "You seemed a mile away."

"Oh, I'm quite well. Thank you, Tenchi-sama - just a little distracted." Ayeka's heart leapt at the concern in his tone. "My apologies to the honoured Councillors. I have had much to debate since my return."

"On that matter, Ayeka-denka, I ask permission of you and Lord Tenchi to raise the subject of the Royal Succession in the Council Chamber today." The Council elder got to his feet, bowing respectfully towards the royal twosome. Ayeka cast Tenchi a glance, and the young prince nodded his head, surprise in his dark eyes.

"Yes, of course, Councillor." He said quietly. "Please feel free."

"Thank you, my Lord." The Councillor offered another bow, then made the funny little gesture of peace to his colleagues. "As you are both aware, Jurai has seen great turmoil, and since the arrival of Lord Tenchi to the planet, the succession has been altered considerably. As the true blood of the warrior prince Yosho, Tenchi-sama is the next in line to the Jurai throne - since Yosho-dono has already declared his own claim forfeit."

He bowed to Ayeka.

"I mean Ayeka-hime no disrespect by making such a statement, knowing as I do that in order to favour Tenchi-sama's claim, her own must be considered secondary."

"You speak only the truth, Councillor." Ayeka assured him softly. "I am not offended. Pray, continue."

"Thank you, my Lady." The Councillor acknowledged her soberly. "There are many strains of the honoured Royal Family and because of this, sometimes the order of succession has not seemed completely clear. With the awakening of the Jurai Power inside herself, Lady Ayeka would have been able to stand as Empress in her own right, if not for the arrival of Lord Tenchi."

"Again, this is correct." Ayeka inclined her head. "But Lord Tenchi is the true claimant. I have no wish to challenge Jurai's traditional royal order."

"I don't want to be putting anyone out, either." Tenchi scratched his head awkwardly. "I mean, I don't want anyone to think I'm stealing Ayeka's throne. I'm not trying to do that."

"Lord Tenchi, the Council have debated this subject in great detail." The Council elder addressed him gravely. "In light of recent insecurities, the future of the throne must not be in doubt. We must act, and so must you and Ayeka-hime. It is the majority will of the Holy Council of Jurai that you and Lady Ayeka become betrothed, to unite both the dominant royal lines and to quell any question of other claimants to the Jurai throne."

"Betrothed?" Tenchi stared, and Ayeka shot him a look of concern. "You want me to get married? But I...I mean I'm not really old enough to do that! And..."

"It would be a marriage of office, Tenchi-sama." The Councillor said gently. "We are aware of your youth and your inexperience on Jurai. We mean no disrespect to you in making this suggestion. But for the people of Jurai, it is necessary to show that the throne is secure. Therefore steps must be taken to ensure there will be a solid ruling force and more, heirs to inherit in the future. An event like the usurpation of Kagato-dono must never be allowed to happen again."

"Tenchi?" Ayeka murmured softly, and he glanced up at her, his expression a mixture of confusion and surprise. She smiled.

"I know that it's very sudden." She said gently. "But one thing that has always been plain to me is that my choice of future partner must be a wise and considered one. This way we would be together always...like we are now. Isn't that what you want? I could help you understand Jurai and you would stop me from feeling alone. We've been so happy these last few days - don't you think that this could be just another part of your destiny?"

"I...I guess it's kinda sudden." Tenchi seemed to rally himself, returning her smile. "I honestly hadn't thought of marriage...not at all."

"But you do understand why the Council have come to this conclusion?"

"Yes, I suppose that I do." Tenchi agreed. "I just..."

He faltered, then shook his head.

"It doesn't matter." He decided. "Councillor, please know that I've taken your suggestion on board and that I will give it my full consideration."

"Tenchi-sama." The councillor bowed.

"At the moment I don't feel deserving of a Princess for my bride. Nor knowledgeable or mature enough in the ways of this planet." Tenchi added. "But I appreciate the need for royal security. Therefore I'd like to ask...if the subject can be adjourned until the next Council meeting. I wish to make a decision that will be the best for all of Jurai."

"A wise answer, Lord Tenchi." The councillor acknowledged him. "It shall be so."

Ayeka bit her lip, trying to read her companion's expression beneath his formal smile.

"Tenchi?" She whispered. Tenchi tilted his head, and for a moment he didn't respond. Then he spread his hands.

"It's a lot to take in, all of this and all at once. I just need time to rationalise it." He said quietly. "I'm not rejecting the idea, Ayeka. I understand what it would mean to Jurai to do it. But you could make a much better match than me, the bumbling Earthling who doesn't know what he's doing. And well, I need time to work it all out for myself - what it would mean for me. Please don't take it as a rejection. You know you mean a lot to me and I would never deliberately hurt you."

Ayeka's heart skipped a beat at these last words and she relaxed, nodding her head.

"Take all the time that you need." She told him gently. "I'll be waiting."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Marriage.

Tenchi closed his eyes, burying his head in his pillow as he contemplated the situation he now found himself in. Inwardly he berated himself for not better understanding the ways of a planet such as Jurai, and then he sighed.

He wasn't from this planet. That was the whole problem. Whatever choices he made, he would never quite belong.

He rolled over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling as he pictured the Jurai landscape, dotted with trees and green for miles around. He had never seen a world more full of natural beauty and calm than this planet, and the immensity of it both awed and humbled him. A civilisation so far ahead of his own, and yet, in amongst their developments and quests for power, they had succeeded where Earth faltered and failed. They had learned to understand nature – and had ultimately been rewarded for it.

"_We are having fun, aren't we?_"

At the sound of her voice, Tenchi started, turning his head to glance around him. For a moment he half expected to see her cheeky, playful smile, hands on hips as she mocked him for worrying about her.

But the room was empty, and Tenchi knew it had only been his imagination.

He closed his eyes, but instead of seeing the Jurai tree-scape, another image came unbidden to his thoughts. Rows and rows of different trees, heavy with autumn leaves lined the pathway to his grandfather's shrine. As the image of the Earth became more and more vivid, he thought he heard her voice again, drifting through his mind like a restless ghost.

"_Every day here is like a dream. I hope it's going to be like this forever._"

"Ryoko." He murmured. "Are you haunting me now?"

He sat up in bed, pushing back the heavy covers and walking across his room to the balcony, stepping out into the moonlight. A soft bluish haze coated the distant hills, and for a moment he just stood there, looking out at the view. By day, the planet seemed warm and welcoming, but in the dim light of evening, there was an austerity to it that he had not seen before.

He shivered, glancing back at the coverlets, but he knew that it wasn't cold that had touched him. It was the memory of a happy time – a free time, back on the Earth, before any of this had even begun.

Before he had discovered that he was a Prince of Jurai.

He sighed, padding back towards the bed and slipping slowly beneath the covers, drawing them tightly around his body in an attempt to get warm. He closed his eyes, but her face floated in front of him, so close that he almost felt he could touch her, if only he reached out his hand. Images flooded through him – reminders of the many adventures they had all shared before Jurai's military had descended upon them, changing their lives irrevocably.

Now their party was safe, but it was breaking apart bit by bit, and in all the celebrations, the absence of one member had been painfully evident. Had she truly made the ultimate sacrifice in his name? Or had the lure of piracy just called to her too strongly – had she headed into the cosmos to start her life anew?

He swallowed hard, shaking his head.

"This isn't right." He whispered. "This isn't who I am. The Earth is my home – it's always been my home. No amount of primping and fine clothing can change that. It doesn't matter what my bloodlines say. I want a choice in my destiny – and a choice in where I spend it. If I stay here, with Ayeka, no choices will ever be my own. My life will be governed by protocol and politics and that's not the life I want."

"_Tenchi_?"

As if in agreement with his words, her voice echoed once more through his mind, but now he knew it was no more than an illusion, and he sighed, forcing the thought away.

"Ryoko is dead, if I believe Washu." He murmured. "There's no going back to that life now. Am I stupid? Leaving here, leaving Jurai – at least if I stayed I'd be with Ayeka and Sasami. Mihoshi and Kiyone would be within reach and I know that Washu has a habit of appearing when you least expect to see her. If I left here, all those connections would be left behind also. Earth has no space links with this world. Can I really go back to my lonely life there, isolated in the mountains?"

"_Tenchi_…"

Ryoko's voice seemed to carry reproach this time, and Tenchi covered his ears with his hands.

"Stop it, Ryoko! Stop haunting me!" He exclaimed. "What are you trying to tell me? Why are you in my head…what are you trying to say?"

Silence greeted his words, and he sighed, the frustration rushing out of him as soon as it had arrived.

"What am I doing?" He murmured. "Arguing with a ghost? Ryoko isn't here. She isn't anywhere. This is about more than a silly memory…about things she said, and dreams unfinished. This is about me and my future, not the future of other people. And I know what I have to do about it."

He bit his lip.

"I only hope Ayeka is going to understand."

----------

The room was long, thin and narrow, lit along the ceiling by white strip lighting against creamish panelling. As Ryoko blinked, struggling to bring the swaying chamber into focus, her brows knitted together, panic flooding her senses as she returned more and more to consciousness.

"_Where am I_?" The thought darted across her senses, and then, from somewhere in the depths of her brain came an answering impulse - one word, but one that gave her comfort in her dazed state nonetheless.

"_Safe_." It told her, and at once she was aware of something small, warm and furry rubbing itself up against her ear. She turned her head slightly, meeting Ryo Ohki's big golden eyes with heavy ones of her own. The cabbit was sitting on her pillow, mere inches from her head, and as they made eye contact, the small creature let out a purr, flicking her ears and settling herself more comfortably on the soft white surface. Something in Ryo Ohki's relaxed attitude reassured Ryoko, and she offered her friend a slight smile.

"_Where_?" She transmitted the thought faintly, still struggling against the tendrils of fever that locked her brain into confusion. Ryo Ohki lifted a paw, beginning to wash herself, but she paused at the message, cocking her head to one side as she surveyed her mistress thoughtfully. Then, with a mew, she resumed her cleaning. As she did so, the answering message came.

"_Safe_." it repeated, followed by. "_Rest now_."

Ryoko turned away from her companion, gazing back up at the light once again. The brightness dazzled her vision, making her feel nauseous and, as she lay there, she realised how dry her throat was. She shifted slightly, searching the room for water, and as she did so, a sharp, searing pain darted up her side. She let out a cry, and immediately she felt Ryo Ohki's concern burrowing at her senses, urging her to relax and to resist the urge to panic. She took a ragged breath into her lungs as the agony faded to a dull ache, closing her eyes briefly as she brought her body back under her control. Beads of sweat littered her brow and she bit her lip, fighting the desire to scream again. Somehow, she knew, it would only cause her more discomfort, and she had yet to determine where she was.

She furrowed her brow, focusing her thoughts once more.

"_What happened?_" The message was faint and brief, but Ryo Ohki's ears perked up as if she had spoken the words aloud. The small cabbit hopped down into her mistress's line of sight, reassuring her by her very presence. Pictures flashed into her mind, images of a battle, garbled and confused as they darted across her senses. As memory slowly returned, she swallowed hard, wetting her lips.

"Kagato."

The word was barely more than a hoarse whisper, and Ryo Ohki made a funny movement that could have been a nod, laying down on her front and resting her head on her paws. Ryoko's eyes narrowed.

"That son of a bitch." She muttered. "What in hell did he do to me? And why...why am I wherever this is? What's this about, Ryo Ohki? And why can't I remember? Tell me what's happening, please! Tell me what's going on!"

A look of guilt flickered in the depths of Ryo Ohki's eyes and Ryoko had a faint sense that her small friend was keeping something from her. She drew another breath into her battered lungs, wishing that her tired brain could reason it all out, but keeping a coherent line of thought was about as much as she could manage. For a moment there was silence between them, then, at length, Ryo Ohki tilted her head, sending another wave of images across their telepathic connection. Ryoko grasped at them, desperately trying to fit them together into some kind of sequence. As they finally fell into place, she closed her eyes, tears pricking at the edges.

"Tenchi." She whispered. "I left Jurai...I left him with..."

She did not finish her sentence, and Ryo Ohki whimpered sympathetically, nuzzling her nose against her mistress's fevered body. Ryoko chewed down on her lip.

"I was hurt." She murmured. "I left...when I left...I had no...there wasn't any way that I could...who would help someone like me? Who's got us, Ryo Ohki? Where are we...why aren't I aboard you and why are we on some planet instead of deep space? I can see sunlight through the slats of the blind...is it the Galaxy Police?"

Fresh waves of panic flooded her senses at that thought and Ryo Ohki was quick to shake her head, the same look of guilt in her expression once again. Ryoko fought the rising hysteria, taking a deep breath as the impulse calmed inside of her. Then she eyed her companion quizzically.

"No, if it was them, they'd have confined you. They wouldn't have left you to run loose around my sick room." She reasoned slowly. "That wouldn't make any sense. But who else would help me, Ryo Ohki? Who else would want to help a wanted criminal except the Galaxy Police, preparing me for trial?"

"Well, so finally she wakes up."

The voice was familiar, jarring through Ryoko's senses and the pirate visibly jumped at her strident tone, jarring her injury and letting out a moan of pain. Hot, dry fingers strayed across the coarse, thick blanket to the source of the discomfort, but someone was there before her, grabbing her wrist in a decisive grip and pushing her arm back down by her side.

"No, you fool. You'll upset all his good work if you start playing around."

Ryoko swallowed hard, struggling to bring the speaker into focus.

"Nagi!" She managed at length. The woman nodded, casting her a cool, cursitory glance.

"Who else would help a space pirate?" She asked mockingly. "Well, now you know, I suppose. Surprised to see me?"

"I don't need your help!" Ryoko retorted, feeble flickers of light dancing across her palms, but Nagi shook her head, letting out an amused chuckle.

"Really, you're quite pitiful at the moment. It would be an insult to both of us for me to rise to you right now." She said calmly. "See sense, Ryoko, and stand down. You've precious little energy to fight your fever, let alone try and fight me. I suggest you drop your hands and submit."

"Submit to you? Never!" Ryoko's brows drew together. "What do you want with me, Nagi? Why am I here?"

Nagi was silent for a moment. Then she shrugged her shoulders.

"Why do you think?" She asked softly. "You owe me a battle, Ryoko. And I do like people to keep their word to me."

"I thought you didn't take advantage of the wounded!"

"I don't." Nagi agreed briskly. "But I can be very, very patient. And persistant. As well you know."

"So you've brought me here to what? Make a prisoner of me till you think I'm fit enough to fight?"

"No." Nagi shook her head. "I'm not such a fool as to believe I could keep you here, if you were fit. But I told you once, I won't let anyone else take you. Not ever. You're mine and I will beat you. If that means rescuing you now, then so be it. I don't back down from a challenge. Whatever it takes to meet it."

A mixture of anger and disbelief crashed over Ryoko's senses, followed by a wave of utter exhaustion as the adrenalin rushed out of her. She sighed, her body going slack against her pillows as she digested her companion's words.

"I don't want to be in your debt." She managed. "Let me go, Nagi. I don't need anything from you. I don't want any help."

"I'd discuss that with Ryo Ohki." Nagi raised a gloved hand, gesturing at the cabbit. "She's the one who came to me for assistance. Take it up with her."

"_Ryo Ohki_?" Dismay flooded Ryoko's golden eyes and Ryo Ohki let out a sheepish mew of admission. Nagi laughed.

"You see, you really have no argument." She added. "You would be dead if not for me. I won't have that, Ryoko. Not when there's so much left undone. And besides, you're not in my debt. On Venus, you let Ken Ohki and I leave with our lives...defeated but not destroyed. It is I in your debt. Now that debt is repaid. If you feel you need to repay it further, then when you are fit, we will fight and find out once and for all who fights stronger. No, I wouldn't let you die, you know. Not at the hands of a coward who can't even finish the job."

Ryoko's eyes flickered shut.

"You know about Kagato."

"Yes. I know about Kagato." Nagi's lip curled in distaste. "No man of honour would have left you in this state, Ryoko. I have to admit, when I first saw you, I was tempted to put an end to it. To you. Despite our fight...nobody should suffer that way. But..."

She shrugged.

"Ryo Ohki has a way with Ken Ohki, and I listen to Ken Ohki a lot more than I should, sometimes." She added reflectively. "She wanted me to help you, and I gave her my word. I don't break promises, Ryoko - no matter how many times others break theirs to me. And so, here we are. You might as well accept it. It'll be all the more easy for you, if you do."

"I don't like this." Ryoko sent Ryo Ohki a reproachful look. "How could you, Ryo Ohki? How could you _do_ this to me?"

Ryo Ohki sent her companion a mournful look. She uttered a soft miaow, and despite herself, Ryoko felt her anger fading at the heartfelt melancholy in the little creature's eyes. She bit her lip.

"I really mean that much to you?" She asked softly, surprised. Nagi pursed her lips.

"You underestimate her loyalty far too much." She said frankly. "And I have better things to do than talk to you at the moment. No doubt you'll whine less when you're less feverish - at least, I hope that's the case. I thought you had courage - perhaps you need to start proving it."

"I'm _not _a coward!" Ryoko reacted to this, jerking up in her bed. She let out a gasp of pain as the room swum violently before her eyes, and Nagi muttered a curse, grabbing her roughly by the shoulders and pushing her back down against her pillows.

"Lie still, damn you, or you'll ruin everything." She snapped. "Just do as you're told!"

Ryoko's obstinate nature rebelled against the dictatorial tone in her rival's voice, but all the strength had seeped out of her body and she found herself unable to struggle as the bounty hunter dragged the blanket up to her chin, forcing her to lie still against the pillows. Anger and resentment seared up inside of her, but they were quashed by a wave of dizzy confusion as the world seemed to grow ever fainter.

"Ryo Ohki, make sure she does as she's told." Nagi's voice was a soft murmur somewhere in the background, too distant for Ryoko to properly pick it out. "You have more sense than she does, after all."

There was the soft miaow of assent from the cabbit, and Ryoko was vaguely aware of the little animal curling herself up against the pirate's uninjured side.

"_Sleep_." The suggestion touched the edge of her senses, and despite herself, Ryoko found herself drifting into sleep, as the cabbit took advantage of her weakened mental defences, forcing ripples of calm through her mind. With a sigh, Ryoko gave up her attempts to fight it, blackness surging across her senses from all angles as she submitted to her exhaustion. There would be time to find out everything when she woke, she mused drowsily, as she slipped into a dreamless doze. Time enough...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Lord Tenchi - this morning's meeting is unexpected."

The Council elder drew his brows together in a frown as he surveyed the assembled councillors, then turned his gaze back to the young prince on the podium. Tenchi nodded his head, determination and apprehension both burning in the depths of his dark eyes.

"I realise that, honoured councillor, and I am sorry to call you together at such short notice." He said quietly. "However, it seemed the only thing to do in the circumstances."

"Lord Tenchi?"

At that moment, the door of the chamber swung back to reveal Ayeka, dressed in delicate formal robes and with a confused expression on her face. "Azaka said you'd called a meeting this morning - what's going on? Am I late?"

"No, Ayeka-kyou. You're quite in time." Tenchi smiled at her, gesturing for her to join him and slowly and sedately she did so, bowing her head to the councillors as she passed. "I'm sorry to disrupt everyone like this. But I really hope that it will be the last time that I do."

"The last time that you do what, exactly?" Ayeka's head shot up at this, all pretence of formality gone as she absorbed his words. Alarm flickered in the back of her red eyes, and despite himself, Tenchi felt a pang of regret. He would be hurting her, he knew that. For the Council of Jurai, he cared not a jot. But the last thing he wanted to do was hurt the feelings of someone who had become dear to him - almost as both sister and friend.

But then, he mused darkly, you didn't marry your sister. And you certainly didn't do so in order to settle the future of a distant planet.

He raised his head as Ayeka took her seat, gazing out across the room as he did so. 

"Everything is so beautiful on Jurai." He murmured. Ayeka shot him a startled glance.

"Tenchi?"

"Lord Tenchi, what is it on your mind?" The Council elder rose to his feet once more. "Is there something that we can do to assist you?"

"Yes. Maybe there is." Tenchi hesitated, then sighed, closing his eyes briefly. "Honoured councillors, I've thought long and hard about this in every respect. You have all been so kind to me - taking me in and adopting me as one of your own even though I am a stranger to your planet. You have all treated me with the utmost trust and loyalty since our arrival and I'm grateful for that."

He paused, then,

"But I feel it is impossible for me to stay here, as your Emperor." He added softly.

Immediate commotion broke out among the ranks of the council and Tenchi was aware of Ayeka's hand on his arm, a gasp escaping her lips as he made his declaration. He turned his gaze to hers, his heart clenching in his throat as he saw the tears welling deep in the depths of her red eyes. She did not speak, and for a moment they just stared at one another, as if strangers once more. Then Ayeka lowered her eyes, taking a firm hold of her composure, and releasing her grip.

"Lord Tenchi, we beg you to reconsider!" The Council elder's voice rose above the hum of the room, dismay in his eyes. "You are the grandson of Lord Yosho, the true heir to the Juraian throne! You have the Jurai Power running through your veins...you are ideally suited to be King of this planet!"

Tenchi frowned, shaking his head slowly.

"No, I'm not." He said quietly. "Every decision, every plan made so far - it's all been with the help and guidance of the Lady Ayeka. She is your true Queen - it's not me that should be crowned. I'm just a simple Earth boy who found out about all of this too late to really understand it. But you have to realise that where I come from...everything is quite different. And even though you've all treated me so well here - I miss that home. I miss my friends and my ordinary life. I miss sweeping cherry blossom or autumn leaves and the people who visit Grandpa's shrine. I miss walking through the forest in the evening, or visiting the annual carnivals. I just miss...I miss my home, honoured councillor. And no matter how much I try, Jurai is never going to be that to me."

Silence greeted his statement, and another councillor rose to his feet, holding his hands up to beg permission to speak. Tenchi nodded at him, and the councillor bowed his head.

"Tenchi-sama, you have been here a very short time." He said quietly. "But you must realise that your Jurai power has changed you. If you were to stay here, you would be given every convenience. Your own spaceship tree. The loyalty of a good and honourable people. I fail to understand what it is about this Earth that holds such an appeal for you."

"It's my home." Tenchi said simply. "That's all I can tell you. I just know that it's where I belong."

"Then you will be leaving Jurai, Tenchi-sama?"

Ayeka's words were soft-spoken, and Tenchi knew her real feelings were concealed behind her formality. He nodded, regret in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I know that Father and Grandpa will be leaving anyway - Dad told me when we walked the other day that Kiyone has offered to take them both to the Earth now Grandpa is fit and well enough to travel. Grandpa has his shrine to tend and Dad misses his work and the people there - and that's another reason why I can't stay on this planet. I would have you and I'd have Sasami-kyou, I know that. But I'd miss Dad and Grandpa a whole lot, you know. It would be like leaving a huge shred of my life behind, to watch them go and not return with them."

Ayeka's eyes reflected sadness.

"I see." She murmured. "I had not realised that your family were also planning to leave. I suppose I had understood that they would be here, now...that you would all be staying on Jurai, and not just you."

"I suppose that we're all too attached to the Earth, in the end." Tenchi said gravely.

"Then this is your final decision, Tenchi-sama?" The council elder spoke once more, and Tenchi nodded his head firmly.

"Yes, councillor. I'm afraid that it is." He said softly. "I beg permission to leave Jurai with Mihoshi-san and Kiyone-san aboard Yagami, and return to my homeworld with my father and my grandfather. Ayeka is your true leader, not me. She's the best suited for the job - she knows you all and knows what you want from a great Queen. She has the Jurai power too, and she will do far more for Jurai than I ever could. My mind is made up. Will you grant me this request?"

"Ayeka-denka?"

The councillor's gaze flitted to the older princess, who held her head erect, solemnity in her red eyes.

"The wishes of a Prince of Jurai should always be respected." She said levelly, although Tenchi thought he heard a catch in her voice as she spoke. "If this is Tenchi-sama's will, then the council should abide by it. I won't stand in his way."

"Ayeka." Tenchi shot her a glance, but the princess did not meet his gaze.

"If I am now the true heir of Jurai once more, then I ask that this meeting be adjourned." She added, still addressing the room. "Clearly I have much else to do."

"As you wish, Ayeka-sama." The council elder bowed his head, and his companions followed suit. Then, almost as one, they rose to their feet, filing out of the chamber in respectful silence.

"Ayeka, are you all right?" Tenchi asked, once they were alone. Ayeka met his gaze for a moment. Then she spread her hands.

"I have things I need to see to." She said softly. "Forgive me, Tenchi. I...we will speak later, but not...not right now." 

She took a step away from him, casting him a look which made new regret flood through Tenchi's heart. Then she turned on her heel, making her way quickly down the steps and across the walkway to the chamber entrance.

"Ayeka!" Tenchi called her name, but she did not pause or turn back, and he sank back down into his chair, rubbing his temples.

"Now she's mad at me, and hurt, and she thinks I've rejected her." He mutters. "Which sucks and I don't want to leave Jurai on bad terms with her. Or anyone, for that matter. Maybe when she's had time to think things over, she'll understand that it's not because of her that I'm leaving. There are other things calling me away, and this life may be hers but it just isn't mine. It would have been unfair for me to ask her to stay on the Earth forever and this is the same thing. We come from two such different worlds - it just wouldn't make any sense."

He closed his eyes, burying his head in his hands.

"_Tenchi_?"

A voice echoed through his thoughts, disembodied and almost ghostly, and he jerked upwards, glancing around him. Then he sighed.

"Imagination playing tricks on me again." He said with a sigh. "I've been working too hard and it's starting to drive me nuts."

"_Let me help you. I know the way there!_"

"Oh, Ryoko."

Tenchi got to his feet, walking slowly down the steps to the main level of the big chamber. "Would you be mad at me, running away from my responsibilities like this? After all, you might have died to get me here. Would you be annoyed with me, if I jack it all in and go home to the Earth? Because it's what I have to do, I know that. My life is there, not here."

He closed his eyes, remembering their turbulent journey to Jurai.

"No matter what they threw at her, she didn't give up. Not once." He murmured. "And now I'm giving up at the first hurdle. But I know that I have to leave here. I'm sorry, Ryoko. I hope you'll understand - wherever you are. And I hope that you don't feel you sacrificed everything in vain."

He pushed his hands together, as if in prayer, and for a moment he just stood there, contemplating all that had happened since he had left the planet Earth. Then he sighed, raising his head to the high domed ceiling of the chamber.

"Well, either way, I'm going home." He muttered. "_My_ holiday is over now, and that's all there is to it. Back to normality - back to humdrum everyday life. That's what being Tenchi Masaki is really about, after all. Back to how it was...before all of this even began."

He bit his lip.

"I hope I can remember what that was like. No matter what I do, I still lose some part of me!"

---------

The house seemed deserted.

Ryoko opened her eyes, blinking against the bright sunlight that flooded in through the room's only window. A quick check of the room told her that she was alone, save for the small cabbit curled up on the end of her covers, and a smile touched her lips. Were they so simple as to leave her to her own devices? Did they really think they were going to keep her here, against her will?

She struggled into a sitting position, being careful not to antagonise her healing wound. Her head still felt tired and fuggy, but better than it had done, and she found that, if she was cautious and slow in her movements, she could get out of bed without causing herself too much pain. She stood, hesitating for a moment, and then padding across the worn carpet to the window, in order to try and get some idea of her location. The gentle buzz of Ryo Ohki's dreaming flickered at the back of her senses, comforting her that she wasn't completely alone, at least. But she still felt unsettled. She had no idea of how long she had been there, or how far Nagi had brought her to this edge of the world building. It made her feel helpless and she didn't like it. She could be right on top of the Earth, for all she knew, she mused.

Or at the opposite end of the universe completely.

She glanced down at herself, taking in the unfamiliar whiteish gown and drawing her brows together in distaste.

"I look like I'm wearing a pillowcase." She muttered. "Where are _my _clothes? What exactly is this...what are they trying to do to me?"

She put a trepidant hand to her side, realising as she did so that thick bandages swathed her body from ribcage to hip, covering the wound completely.

"All right, this is just too creepy." She muttered. "What has that weird woman done to me now? Is this _her_ house? Does Nagi even have a house? And what's going on here, anyway? Is she so desperate to fight me that she'll save my life for me first? What kind of logic is that - I just don't understand it. Does she have some other ulterior motive that I don't know about?"

She glanced around herself at the barren bedchamber. Aside from her bed, a table and an old wooden cupboard with broken door hinges, the room was devoid of all furnishings, and she frowned, stifling a shiver as a cold wind whipped around the room, teasing at her hair and sending chills through her battered body.

"Sure doesn't look like the kind of place a bounty hunter would live." She decided. "Not considering how much blood money Nagi's made over the course of her career. Which brings me back to the question - where the hell am I?"

A worn blanket had been tossed over the top of the table, and she grabbed it up, feeling it's harsh fibres between her fingers. It was scratchy and threadbare in places, but at least it was clean and she drew it around her shoulders against the cold. She paused for a moment, her gaze falling on the sleeping Ryo Ohki, but the cabbit did not stir, and Ryoko remembered the conversation she had had with Nagi.

"Ryo Ohki brought me here." She murmured. "Well, in which case, I think I'm going to find out where here is without her help. She'll only freak out again and I guess she is only a young ship yet, as Ryo Ohkis go. I'll let her sleep. Right now, I want to know what's going on, while there's no Nagi here to spy on me."

She pushed open the door, walking slowly and carefully down a long, narrow hallway towards a steep flight of stairs. For a moment, she considered phasing down to the level below, but a twinge from her side decided her against using her abilities, and instead she made her way cautiously down the steps, pausing at the bottom as she found herself in another dimly lit and barren hall. Doors flanked either side, paint peeling and handles rusting around the edges, and she frowned, struggling to get her bearings.

"This place is depressing." She murmured. "What kind of sad case lives here?"

After a moment of hesitation, she headed to the end of the corridor towards the door with the least damaged handle, turning it and giving the door a feeble push. It creaked open, revealing a small sitting room complete with a motheaten sofa and armchair and a beleaguered coffee table with one leg chipped. She pulled a face.

"Wonderful. More inspiring decor." She muttered, padding across to the window and pulling open the thick, grey curtains to allow light to filter into the room. "And it doesn't look any better with sunlight, either. Is this really where Nagi lives? Where she comes home to, after a long day out slaughtering people and stalking me? I can't believe that. Surely not?"

"You shouldn't be up, you know."

A voice from the doorway made her start and she swung around, jerking pain through her injury. She fought against the impulse to cry out, fixing the newcomer with the most malevolent glare she could muster as she struggled to regain her countenance.

"Who the hell are you!" She exclaimed.

The man offered her a slight smile, running his gaze over her thoughtfully as he did so. Despite herself, Ryoko felt strangely vulnerable and her expression darkened as she folded her arms defensively across her chest.

"Well?" She demanded. "Answer me. I'm not someone you mess with, you know...I'm a space pirate and if you don't talk I'll blow you through the wall onto the street outside."

"Will you?" The man seemed amused by this suggestion. He shook his head, leaning up against the doorframe. "No, I don't think that you will. Calm down, Ryoko. You really aren't in any danger, so you don't need to be so hostile."

"How do you know my name?" Ryoko's eyes narrowed. "Are you Galaxy Police? Is that why you're here? Or are you just stalking me, hoping to get a reward for tracking me down? Because it's not so easy to capture a space pirate, you know. Even less easy to beat one in battle."

She spread her hands, energy flickering across her palms. "So you better think about answering me. And fast."

"You don't have enough strength to do that." The man said mildly, reproach in his dark reddish eyes. "Hold your fire, Ryoko, and just listen to me for a moment. I'm not with the Galaxy Police. In fact, they're no friends of mine either, if you want the truth. As for who I am - I'm the man who saved your life. If you're really interested to know."

The light faded from Ryoko's fingers as she eyed him warily, slowly lowering her hands to her sides.

"Saved my life?" She echoed. "Meaning what, exactly?"

The man gestured to her.

"You had a nasty injury." He said simply. "It's beginning to heal now, though, so you should give it a chance to do so. You shouldn't expend your strength trying to keep face with me...you really don't need to. You've been very ill. You need to conserve your energy for getting better."

"Don't patronise me." Ryoko's eyes narrowed. "I don't remember asking you to save my life, so don't talk to me like you have a right to tell me what to do."

She put a hand out for the wall, leaning up against it as exhaustion and dizziness flooded over her senses. "I don't need your help, so you might as well tell me where we are so I can get Ryo Ohki and get the hell out of this place. I don't ask for charity from anyone...and I didn't ask you to intervene."

"You haven't the strength to even think about leaving here just yet." The man approached her slowly, taking her gently but firmly by the arms and guiding her across the room to the sofa, coaxing her to sit down. "You know it as well as I do - and I can see it in your eyes that you're fighting just to keep yourself upright. Don't fight against it, Ryoko. You're convalescent, and you need to accept that. In fact, I wasn't sure you were going to make it at all. You should count your blessings that luck was on your side."

"I'll do no such thing till I know where I am and what's in it for you to help a Space Pirate." Ryoko said darkly, pulling her arms from his grip. "Take your hands off me!"

"All right." The man held up his palms in a conciliatory gesture, sitting down opposite her in the room's one battered armchair. "But if you carry on this crazy talk about leaving, I really don't have a choice but to try and stop you."

"Why does it matter to you if I live or die? I don't even know who you are!" Ryoko snapped.

"True." The man acknowledged. "But that's easy enough to change. My name is Kazuki. And as for where you are - this is my home."

"That doesn't mean much to me." Ryoko muttered. "What have you got to do with Nagi? I know she's the one who brought me here, as some kind of twisted game she has going on. What does she have on you, that she makes you help someone like me?"

"I'm trained as a doctor. Our duty is to help those in need."

"Really?" Ryoko raised an eyebrow, glancing around at her surroundings. "And since when did a doctor live in this kind of squalour? Try again, genius."

Kazuki eyed her thoughtfully for a moment, then inclined his head slightly.

"You're right." He acknowledged. "There is more to it than that. Actually, I haven't practiced medicine in a while. But Nagi isn't someone you refuse favours to - and I know better than anyone that she's not someone you disappoint. She seemed certain that I could save you, and I admit, I liked the challenge of trying, even if it did go against my better judgement. Does it really matter why she brought you here? You should be thankful that you're alive, at the very least."

"Thankful?" Ryoko sighed. "Yeah, right. Maybe. But I didn't ask you - or her - to make that decision for me."

"I thought it was your cabbit friend that took the final decision." Kazuki looked pensive. "I can't understand what she's saying myself, but Nagi has spoken to her through Ken Ohki. She seems quite devoted to you, the poor little thing. And determined that you were going to survive this, too. You know that she flew herself half way across the galaxy in search of Ken Ohki? You could show her a little more gratitude for her concern, you know - it was touch and go for a while there."

"Ryo Ohki is too loyal for her own good, sometimes." Ryoko said quietly. "So what exactly does Nagi have on you, then? Something, I'm sure."

"Not exactly." Kazuki shrugged his shoulders. "But sometimes I guess blood is thicker than water."

"You're related to her?" Ryoko's eyes widened with surprise. Kazuki laughed.

"Yes. She's my sister." He agreed, amusement flickering in his red eyes as he took in her expression. "Is that such an impossibility?"

"I didn't think of Nagi as having family." Ryoko's eyes narrowed to mere slits. "So this is all done out of brotherly love, then? You come running whenever big sister calls - is that the basic size of it?"

"She's never let me down, and I'm not going to begin letting her down, either." Kazuki gestured at the room. "This place isn't much to you, but it's freedom for me. It could have been a prison cell, but Nagi's intimidation made sure that I kept my liberty, even when I lost the right to practice medicine in a big galactic hospital. I'm grateful to her for that."

"Prison?" Ryoko pursed her lips. "What did you do?"

"That's neither here nor there." Kazuki shrugged. "What's more important is your state of health right now. And you look tired, Ryoko. Tired and drawn. Without the fever flushing your cheeks, you're deathly pale. I think you should be in bed - and maybe I need to come look at that injury."

"Do you think I'm that naive, that I'm going to let some strange guy grope me on the pretence of 'medical examination'?" Ryoko recoiled from him at this. "Whatever you were kicked out for, buddy, you're not going to put your hands on me any time soon...trust me on that!"

"I'm not going to hurt you, or take advantage of you." Kazuki said quietly. "I wasn't struck off for that kind of thing, and my interest in you is strictly professional. Besides, I cleaned your wound and stitched it up already. Strangely, I didn't hear you making an objection then."

"I wasn't exactly conscious enough to do it!" Ryoko snapped.

She raised a hand to her head, sending him a dark look.

"I feel strange." She added. "Have you been doping me? Is that it? Is that why I feel so tired?"

"Nothing to dope you with." Kazuki shook his head. "All I have is rudimentary tools and the basic herbal remedies they taught me to mix when I was in training. Nothing else. It's almost a shame, actually. If I had a strong sedative, I'd certainly have used it on you by now."

"I knew it." Indignation flashed into Ryoko's eyes. "You are trying it on with me!"

"No, I just want you to keep still." Kazuki replied levelly. "You'll undo your stitches if you move around too much. You're too impatient. Nagi did warn me about this - she said you'd be up and out of bed before you were ready to be, and I guess she was right."

"I guess she was right." Ryoko mimicked. "Bah. It's my body. If I want to move around - or even leave this hell-hole - what are you going to do to stop me?"

"Nothing." Kazuki said calmly. "But Ryo Ohki knows that you're not ready to leave here, and she's quite decided that she's not going to let you try until she deems you ready to go. Nagi had a long conversation with her the night you woke up - with Ken Ohki's help - and things were resolved between them. Like it or not, you're stuck here."

"I have legs. I can walk."

"See sense." Kazuki shook his head impatiently. "Leaving now would only return you to the condition you were in when Nagi found you. Is that really what you want?"

Ryoko hesitated for a moment, then she shook her head, sitting back in her seat and sighing heavily.

"No. But I don't like decisions being made behind my back." She said slowly. "Noone controls my life but me...and all the decisions are being taken out of my hands."

"You should relish the time off." Kazuki said acidly. "Considering the nature of your injury, you probably need it."

"Perhaps. It still doesn't change how I feel about it...or about being brought here against my will."

"It wasn't really my choice either, you know."

"Where _is_ here, anyway? I mean, aside from being your house."

"Somewhere a long way from your home." Kazuki said softly. Ryoko started.

"Home? What do you mean, my home?"

"According to Nagi, you've made your base on Planet Earth." Kazuki spread his hands. "Is she mistaken?"

"I'm not such a rookie as to give that kind of information to someone aligned with Nagi." Ryoko said coldly. "It's not your business or hers where I make my base."

"True enough." Kazuki nodded his head. There was a moment of silence, then,

"I only wondered if he was waiting for you."

"Who?" Ryoko's brows knitted together in confusion.

"Tenchi. That is his name, isn't it?"

"What?" Ryoko stared, horror and dismay flickering in the depths of her amber eyes. "What business is Tenchi of yours? What has Nagi been saying to you?"

"Nothing of any consequence." Kazuki shook his head. "You told me about Tenchi yourself."

"I did no such thing!"

"Fever often brings out the things we wouldn't talk about normally." Kazuki said contemplatively. "You said his name quite a lot, when you were delerious. I got the impression you were trying to...to help him, or save him, or at least you thought you were. Either way, he came up far too much to be just simple coincidence. Is that why you are so eager to leave here? You're worried that he'll forget about you?"

Ryoko bit her lip, tasting blood on her tongue as she fought with her composure.

"He's not waiting for me." She said softly. "And you have it all wrong. Tenchi's not my man. He never has been, not really. He's just...just someone I knew. Before. That's all."

"You're not a very good liar, you know." Kazuki's tones were reproachful. "I expected better from a notorious space pirate."

"Well, it's really none of your business, anyway." Ryoko flared up at this, and Kazuki shrugged.

"Perhaps not." He admitted. "But in some respects I do understand. There was someone in my life once - but she passed away some years ago now. It's not always an easy parting, when it comes too soon to properly comprehend."

"You don't understand anything about it." Ryoko said sullenly. "And I'm not going to talk about it with you, so change the subject. Or even better, don't. Go away instead and leave me alone."

"As your doctor I can't do that."

"You're not my doctor. You're Nagi's brother. That's all."

"But I did save your life. You can't get away from that."

"And I didn't ask you to do it. _You _can't get away from that." Ryoko snapped back. "You don't have to spend all your time spying on me now you've done so, either."

"That depends on whether you're determined to take silly, reckless decisions like wanting to leave here when you're barely fit enough to stand." Kazuki told her bluntly. "Like it or not, I have a vested interest in your recovery now, and I like to see my cases through to the end."

"You're not even legally allowed to have cases, by your own admission. Don't come the Good Samaritan with me."

Ryoko got gingerly to her feet, casting him a look of disdain.

"I'm going back to that thing you dare call a bedroom." She added. "And later, I'm going to take this up with Ryo Ohki once and for all. You can take it from me that I won't be staying in this dump one moment longer than I need to - so take that and write it in your case notes."

"Perhaps I will." Kazuki said quietly. "Be careful how you go, Ryoko. Your stitches aren't going to hold against too much activity, and you probably need your reserves if they're going to heal the wound completely. As it is, you'll probably have a scar. I never saw a wound quite like it."

"One more scar won't matter, when added to all the others." Ryoko muttered. Kazuki frowned.

"What others?"

"Never mind." Ryoko shook her head. "I wasn't talking to you. Just stay here, all right? And do whatever it is you do now you're not practicing medicine. I don't want company and I don't want you coming to examine me. I just want to be left alone."

With that she phased her form through the door, pausing on the other side to catch her breath as she realised how much strength it had taken just to do such a simple thing.

"He's right, damn him. I am weak." She muttered, leaning onto the doorpost as she gathered her senses together. "Too weak to use my magic except in short bursts. Oh, I hate this! I don't want to be here...I need to get away."

She sighed, turning and making her way slowly up the stairs to the room where Ryo Ohki still slept, oblivious to their discussion.

"But even if I did get away, I don't have anywhere to go." She acknowledged. "Or anyone to go back to. Maybe it would've been easier if they hadn't intervened and had just left things how they were. I don't want to live an empty life...but there's no place for me with Tenchi or on Jurai, that's blatantly clear."

She pursed her lips, pushing open the bedroom door and dropping down onto the bed, discarding the blanket and leaning up against her pillows.

"I suppose we'll just have to find something new to amuse us, you and I. Try and forget the Earth and him and everything we've done." She said out loud, her gaze falling on her snoozing companion. "At least I have you, Ryo Ohki. Even if I am a touch mad at you for all of this. I guess we'll have to discuss that, won't we? I keep forgetting how young you are compared to the others...but sooner or later you're going to have to understand what it means to be a pirate ship for real. And when to make sacrifices, too."

She paused, then reached over a hand to stroke the animal's soft fur.

"I guess I can't be angry at you for caring about me. At least you do." She murmured. "Oh well. You sleep, Ryo Ohki. We'll talk about it later. If you want the truth, I'm pretty tired too, much as I hate to admit it. I suppose it won't hurt to have a quick nap...at least while I ponder out a way to get us both out of here once and for all!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Well, I have to admit that it's been a while since we had such an interesting break, Tenchi."

Noboyuke Masaki leant back in his seat, taking a sip of his drink as he cast a smile at his son. "Makes a change to travel long distance, don't you think so? You can't say you haven't seen the world now – you've seen the entire universe!"

"Yes, I guess so."

Tenchi nodded his head, turning to glance out at the window at the stars that danced by them. "And it will be good to get back home, you know. It's been an adventure – but I've missed a lot of things about the Earth since we started to travel. I never really realised how many, until they wanted me to stay on Jurai forever."

"You don't regret your decision then, Tenchi?" Yosho put in from his position in the corner, glancing up from a Juraian newspaper that he had been busy reading. "You don't think that leaving is the wrong thing to do, even though you're leaving behind a very beautiful potential bride?"

"Grandpa, stop it." Tenchi sighed, rolling his eyes. "You know I'm going to miss Ayeka and Sasami a lot, now we're going back home. And I still feel bad about hurting Ayeka's feelings – but I'm not ready to get married and I'm certainly not ready to give up my life and become Emperor of a planet I just don't know enough about. You made the same decision, and you knew Jurai better than I do. You can't criticise me for making the same choice!"

"I'm not criticising you in the least." Yosho assured him calmly. "Quite the opposite. I think that when you start to take decisions yourself, as a man, then people around you are much more likely to think of you as such. Whether you are their king or not, Tenchi, you did them all a great service in slaying Kagato. Now they are a free people once more. That was your doing. You should be proud of that, and not dwell on regrets. You made the decision you felt was best. And I do not question you in it. Nor does your father. We're both glad to be taking you home with us."

"Well, I'm happy to hear that." Tenchi pursed his lips. "It will be kind of lonely though, won't it? When we're back there. Washu is at the Science Academy, and we haven't heard anything from her since she left Jurai. She's probably knee deep in work already. Once they've dropped us and our house off on the Earth, Kiyone and Mihoshi will be heading off to Galaxy Police Headquarters for their de-briefing and promotions, and now Ayeka and Sasami are home on planet Jurai. I didn't think how strange it would be when we all split up – but it is strange. It's going to take a little while to get back to normal."

"Didn't you forget someone, in that evaluation?" Noboyuke frowned.

"Hrm?"

"I'm surprised at you, Tenchi." Noboyuke tut-tutted. "Ryoko is a pretty young woman – can you forget about her so easily?"

He winked

"I'm not sure that I will."

"Ryoko _was_ a pretty young woman." Tenchi said slowly. Noboyuke looked surprised.

"Pardon me?"

"Washu believes that Ryoko did not survive the injury Kagato gave her." Yosho said quietly. Noboyuke stared, then glanced at his son.

"I see." He said, his expression uncharacteristically thoughtful. Tenchi bit his lip.

"I was trying not to think about that." He admitted. "I've made my decision and there's nothing that I can do for her now anyway, if Washu is right."

"Maybe she's already back on the Earth." Noboyuke suggested. "Just because she didn't come to Jurai, you shouldn't be so gloomy, Tenchi."

"I suppose she could be?" Faint hope kindled in Tenchi's eyes for a moment, then faded. "But why would she go there, if noone else she knew was waiting? Not even the house, Father – only the mountains and the shrine. That's all. It just wouldn't make any sense."

"How are you guys doing in here?"

At that moment Kiyone pushed back the door, stepping into the Masaki living room and casting the assembled men a smile. "Mihoshi's taking over the drive room for the time being, so I can take a break – but all being well we should reach the Earth in a fairly short space of time. It'll be a quicker trip back, at least. We had to take so many detours and double back on ourselves so many times – but we should have a smooth, even course this time around. I've set the coordinates, anyway."

"Thank you, Kiyone." Yosho bowed his head slightly. "We appreciate you taking this detour – you must be eager to get back to Headquarters and see people there, after your exoneration."

"Yes, and no." Kiyone admitted, sitting down on the edge of the reddish sofa and leaning over to pour herself a mug of tea from the pot on the table. "It will be nice to be back there – and promotions beckon, which is exciting. I've wanted to be back there for so long, after all. But it's strange. I suppose after doing so much travelling through space with everyone, I'm going to miss us all being in close company. You form bonds when you're forced to spend time with people in a confined environment. It will be strange for a while."

"I think the same thing." Tenchi nodded. "Nice to get back to normal, but strange, too. At least to begin with."

"I don't know if Mihoshi or I will have time to patrol the Solar System at all once we're assigned new orders." Kiyone pursed her lips. "If we can, we'll definitely come to visit. But I don't know yet if it will be possible."

"Well, you'll always be welcome if you can come, Kiyone. Mihoshi too." Nobuyuke assured her. "I'm going to miss having all these pretty girls around the house, you know. It's going to seem very dull, going back to being a house full of bachelors again."

"Dad." Tenchi grimaced, but Kiyone smiled.

"If we can, we will." She promised. "After all, I doubt that anyone else will be able to get away."

"Kiyone, can I ask you something?" Tenchi raised his gaze to the officer's, meeting her blue eyes with questioning brown ones. She nodded, setting her cup down on the table.

"Of course. What is it, Tenchi?"

"You didn't…I mean…you haven't managed to…" Tenchi hesitated, then, "There's been no trace of Ryoko or Ryo Ohki on your police scanners in the last few days, has there?"

Kiyone's expression became grave, and she shook her head.

"No. Nothing. And I have been looking." She admitted. "But it's like they both disappeared into thin air. Literally, in fact. I managed to trace the ship via the Galaxy Police tracking cameras to a particular space zone – but there's no indication of how Ryo Ohki left the area. No planets in the region and no other ships that showed up on our radars – so no other criminal activity in that area. It's a mystery, to be honest with you. But there have been no new sightings or logs on her rap sheet. There's not much more I can tell you."

"Do you think she's dead?" Tenchi asked softly. Kiyone spread her hands.

"Well, till I see a body, I don't know." She owned. "But it has to be considered as a possibility. I'm sorry, Tenchi. She's been a friend to all of us, in one way or another – unconventional as she is and annoying as she can be when she puts her mind to it. I wish I could bring you better news, but I can't. And honestly, as a Galaxy Police Detective, it might be better that I didn't know her whereabouts anyway."

"I suppose you're right." Tenchi looked pensive. "Thank you anyway, Kiyone. I had to ask, just in case."

"I know." Kiyone nodded her head. "And I wish I could tell you more."

"There's no chance her ship headed for the Earth somehow?" Noboyuke asked. Kiyone shook her head.

"Not according to the police scanners." She admitted. "Ryo Ohki hasn't been spotted anywhere near the Solar System area – although admittedly tracking cameras there are limited, and Ryoko probably knows only too well how to duck and dodge the ones there are. It's not a foolproof science – policing the galaxy never is."

She eyed Tenchi keenly.

"What about Ayeka?" She asked softly. "I only saw her briefly before we left – just to say goodbye – but she seemed very distracted. I think she's going to miss you quite a lot, Tenchi. In fact, I think she'd been crying, before I saw her."

"She cried when we said our goodbyes." Tenchi said sadly. "I didn't want her to, or mean her to, but I guess she wanted me to stay more than I realised. I know she's lonely on Jurai, Kiyone – in that sense I feel really bad for abandoning her. But in the end it wasn't Ayeka or Ryoko that made up my mind where I was going. It was what was best for me and for Jurai. And for me to become Emperor wouldn't have been good for either one. Everything that I was involved in – I always had to defer to Ayeka for help and guidance anyway. In the long run it would have generated twice as much work and twice as much pressure for her. And then, when marriage became a factor in it…"

He trailed off, shaking his head.

"I'm not ready." He said frankly. "I think of Ayeka as a sister, a confidant and a friend. For all of those reasons I would love to keep our acquaintance. But being her husband would be just too weird. Especially at the moment. So, well, here I am."

"I'm sure she understands. Or she will, when she has a chance to think it over." Kiyone said soothingly. "And considering her position, I suppose it's not impossible that she and Sasami will take another trip to the Earth one day in the future. You never know."

"I hope they do." Tenchi nodded. "I'd like to see them both again."

He sighed.

"Seems a million years since I was just an average earthling with average Earth problems." He added. "I wonder if I'll even have a place at school when we get back. I've missed months of classes already because of everything…do you think they'll even begin to understand? I mean, who is going to believe an absence note that states I've been in outer space saving the universe from an evil Juraian pretender?"

"Don't worry so much." Yosho said serenely. "I will speak to the Headmaster. He's a good man and I'll explain to him how urgent family matters called you away at very short notice. He'll understand. Just leave it to me."

"I suppose they were urgent family matters." Tenchi reflected. "Seems funny to think of it now – that Ayeka and Sasami are my family too."

"Well, I suppose if you ever wanted another long distance holiday, you could go and visit them. I'm sure they'd put you up, if you wanted to go." Noboyuke observed. Tenchi pulled a face.

"With what spacecraft, exactly?" He demanded. "Nice idea, Dad, but I think they'd notice if we started mooring a ship in the atmosphere over the shrine."

"I suppose we could say it was a gift from the Gods." Yosho mused thoughtfully. "But in truth, it would be difficult to maintain and I'm not sure you're responsible enough yet to learn to drive, Tenchi."

Kiyone laughed.

"I'm sure, once you're back home, everyday things will swamp you and you'll forget about visiting distant planets." She said lightly. "It'll just be a memory, that's all…something you did one year, instead of sweeping autumn leaves."

"Maybe." Tenchi looked doubtful. "I don't know, Kiyone. Something tells me that I'm going to have a hard time forgetting anything that's happened over the past few months!

-----------------------

Three days on.

Ryoko stood at the window of her bedroom - or, as she had come to think of it, her prison, - staring blankly out across the unfamiliar horizon as she attempted to pick out any landmark that she knew. Over the past few days she had endured the company of her host on only one occasion - when he had insisted on changing her bandages and had not taken no for an answer. She had tried to resist, resenting his touch anywhere near her fragile form, but he had had his way in the end, drawing such vivid pictures of the risk of re-infection that, despite herself, her resolution had faltered.

Brave as she knew she could be, the memories of those days of pain aboard Ryo Ohki were still too vivid for her to want to risk going back.

Besides which, she mused, biting down absently on her lip as her gaze fell on a distant settlement, she was still weak. Frustrated and angry as she was with her current situation, she had found it hard to rally either her strength or her spirits to fight off the after effects of the infection. The fever had run for several days, she knew that, taking her reserves of energy and leaving her tired and listless. Even the indignity of being her arch-rival's effective captive had failed to raise the fire to fight inside of her since their first near-confrontation. In fact, she acknowledged to herself, she didn't feel anything much at all at the moment. Just empty.

"Because as soon as I am better, I'm leaving." She murmured. "But what happens then, I don't know. Pace out my days and wait for Nagi to find me, hunt me down and kill me for the reward money she seems to want so badly? Or will I go back to the life I had before I crashed to the Earth? Looting and pillaging...it holds so little appeal for me at the moment. There's nothing on any planet that I want to take. Nothing except one thing, and that's something I can't have. So what's the point?"

"That is not the kind of sentiment I expect from an infamous criminal."

A smooth voice came from the doorway and Ryoko wheeled around, drawing breath sharply as she jarred her injury and glowering at her foe, folding her arms across her chest as she gathered the shreds of her composure.

"Don't eavesdrop on me. I didn't ask you to come in and you definitely didn't knock." She snapped. "Get out and leave me alone, will you, Nagi? My sentiments are none of your business."

Nagi eyed her for a moment, steely red eyes giving nothing away. Then, very slowly, she shook her head. She made no attempt to leave, instead coming into the room properly and shutting the door behind her, leaning up against it as she assessed the pirate's demeanour. Ryoko bristled, her gaze narrowing.

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"Yes." Nagi inclined her head slightly. "But you don't scare me."

"I wasn't trying to. I just told you I don't want your company." Ryoko snapped. "Either get out or I'll teleport somewhere else."

"I don't think you will." Nagi seemed calm. "I know you're not strong enough to use your magic extensively at present. Besides, this planet is alien to you. You wouldn't get very far even if you tried."

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"No, I know exactly what I'm talking about." Nagi's eyes bored into hers and despite herself, Ryoko found it hard to hold the woman's gaze. "There was a time, Ryoko, when I would have said I knew you better than anyone else in the universe. I knew your haunts, your fighting style...yes, even what you were thinking or feeling when we did battle. I knew how much you relished those encounters - the adrenalin rush and the stakes rising higher all the time. But now, when I look at you, all I see is a shadow. A weak, pathetic shell of the woman you once were. I almost think it would have been better to have left you, out in space. At least then you would have died a legend."

Ryoko stared at her companion for a moment. Then she narrowed her eyes.

"You think you know me but you don't. Maybe you never have." She said flatly. "If you're trying to goad me into fighting you, Nagi - we both know right now I can't do that. Nor do I intend to. I don't care about beating you. It's not important to me. Not any more."

Nagi's expression became thoughtful, and she crossed the floor to the window, pausing a foot or so from the pirate and grabbing her by the arms.

"Hey! Let me go!" Ryoko phased her hands through Nagi's arms, reaching up to rub her right wrist with her left hand. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for the Space Pirate Ryoko." Nagi said in low tones. "I'm starting to think that she's dead."

"Maybe she is." Ryoko said defiantly. "What business is it of yours anyway? If you want my reward so badly, you only have to take it. I'm here and you know I can't do much about that at the moment. I'm in your power - yours and your stupid, creepy brother. If you want the money that badly, you might as well just take your chance."

"This is not a matter of money." Nagi said coldly. "It's a matter of honour. Mine and yours. And you keeping your word. You owe me a fight, Ryoko. And I will collect - you can be assured of that."

"Do whatever you want to." Ryoko turned back towards the barren landscape. "You'll have to catch up with me first."

For a moment there was silence, then,

"I wouldn't fight you now, even if you were fully healed." Nagi spoke quietly, a note of disgust edging her words. "Right now, you're not worth anyone's time or effort. Certainly you're no challenge for me. Not with that state of mind. And I like a challenge, Ryoko. Not to fight against a failure who's given up before she even begins."

Despite herself, Ryoko flinched at the disparaging tone.

"I'm not a coward and I'm not a quitter." She said darkly, clenching her fists. "If you want that fight, Nagi, you'll get it. And you won't be so sure that you'll win it, either. But the be all and end all of my life isn't fighting you. You might be obsessed with me but it doesn't run both ways. And I'm not going to wait around for you to come and kill me. It's not the way I work, so you better get that into your head right now."

Nagi grasped Ryoko by the shoulder, pulling her roughly so the two women were once more facing each other and raising her hand, as if to strike the pirate across the cheek. Then she paused, lowering her hand and resting it on the woman's other shoulder. A slight smile touched her lips.

"You know, I almost believed you then." She observed. "You almost sounded like you meant it."

"I do mean it."

"Do you?" Nagi raised an eyebrow. "Do you really? Or are you still mooning over your lost love? Tell me, Ryoko...has your affection for that boy made you lose all sense and reason?"

"You leave Tenchi out of this!" Ryoko exclaimed, pulling away and teleporting herself to the other side of the room. The exertion drained her strength, however, and she stumbled slightly, sinking down onto the bed as she struggled to catch her breath. Nagi frowned.

"Pitiful." She observed. "You can't even move three metres without collapsing. And you talk about leaving? Ridiculous."

"You...just shut...your mouth." Ryoko gasped out, sending her foe a murderous look. "Some things are none of your business, so you keep Tenchi out of it! He's nothing to do with it or with me! I make up my mind who I fight and when, not you and not anyone else. I'm a space pirate - and not just any space pirate. I'm one of the best there has ever been. One of the most infamous in the universe, whether you believe it or not. I'm Ryoko. I'm the one you've never managed to bring down!"

"Well...or a reasonable facsimile." Nagi said, a humourless smile crossing her face. 

"I said, shut up!"

"Mmm." Nagi sent the pirate a sidelong glance, then she shrugged her shoulders.

"I suppose that your movements won't be hard to trace, anyway." She said quietly. "Not now he's left Jurai."

Ryoko's retort died on her lips at this, and she stared at her foe, disbelief and uncertainty flickering in her golden eyes.

"What?" She whispered. "What the hell are you talking about now?"

"Nothing." Nagi seemed unconcerned, as she made to leave but Ryoko forced her tired body into a standing position, moving to block the entrance to the room.

"No, you just stay right where you are and you tell me what you mean. Who's left Jurai? What are you saying?"

Nagi eyed her levelly.

"Exactly what I said." She responded simply. "Your boy has left Jurai. He's just like you - he has no nerve for the big occasion. It's been all over the Galactic News Networks."

"_Tenchi_?" Ryoko's eyes widened, her voice little more than a whisper, then, "No. You're lying to me. You're trying to make me want to fight you and it's not going to work."

"I don't tell lies." Nagi said quietly. "Which you well know."

"I thought you didn't care what happened to him!"

"I don't." Nagi shook her head. "And I consider it pathetic, this transformation he's instilled in you."

"But?"

"But I don't want you hanging around here forever, sponging off my brother and staring off into the distance like some lovesick puppy." Nagi said cuttingly. "Get a grip on yourself, Ryoko. This isn't you - none of it is.You don't give up so easily."

"And so you've told me about this because you think it might spur me on?" Ryoko asked softly. Nagi's face was expressionless as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I want to collect on my debt sometime this milennium." She replied coolly. "Whatever it takes."

She took Ryoko by the arm, manoeuvring her out of her way. "Think on it, Ryoko. Make up your mind who you are. You don't need him or any man to find that out - but you obviously need to get this out of your system before you remember the person you used to be."

With that she was gone, and Ryoko dropped back down onto her bed, the pain in her side forgotten as her mind grasped hold fully of the news Nagi had brought.

One thought and one thought alone seared through her mind.

"Tenchi." She murmured. "But...but what does that mean...for _me_?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

It was almost midnight.

The moon was high on the horizon when Ryoko pushed back her bedcovers, slipping silently out of bed and padding thoughtfully to the window, gazing up at the stars above her. The sky had an oddly goldish tinge to it, she realised, absently trying to remember what kind of planetary atmosphere gave that kind of illusion. She sighed, shaking her head.

"So I still don't know where I am." She said frankly. "But that doesn't matter. What matters is leaving here. If I can get Ryo Ohki up in orbit, I can find out what quadrant we're in and then go from there. I'm good at navigating and there aren't many sectors of space I'm not familiar with. It shouldn't be so very hard to find my way back to..."

She faltered, then allowed herself a rueful smile.

"To the Earth." She said slowly. "God, I am blatant. I don't even know if that's where he's gone - all I do know is that I overheard enough of the broadcast last night to know that Nagi wasn't lying to me. He really has left Jurai. Mind you, Nagi will come find me in seconds, and she'll know where I've gone. I may have to be more creative with my navigation than I thought."

She stifled a yawn.

"But I can't stay here. I can't sleep...I haven't been able to relax since Nagi dropped the news about Tenchi on my head." She admitted to herself, pulling open the battered door of the room's cupboard and rummaging through the contents as quietly as she could as she hunted for something that more resembled outdoor wear. Her injury twinged and stung at the unwelcome movement, but she ignored it, focused wholeheartedly on the task in front of her. She flickered faint tongues of electricity from her fingertips, holding her left hand away from anything that might catch fire as she cast light on the inside of the cupboard.

At first glance it seemed empty, but then, as her gaze drifted to the bottom, she caught sight of reddish fabric and she got carefully down on her knees, reaching in and pulling it out. Sure enough, it was her own battle garment, cleaned of blood and roughly pressed before being dumped out of sight in this dusty hidey-hole. She pursed her lips at the strange contradiction, then shrugged her shoulders.

"It's here. That's what matters." She murmured, changing out of the white gown as quickly and quietly as she could and slipping into the tight fitting costume, wincing as it pulled against her healing skin. For a moment she closed her eyes, gathering her composure together as she fought against the jolts of pain. Then, at length, she stood erect, glancing down at her gloves as she adjusted them more comfortably over her fingers.

"Well, that's a start, I suppose." She muttered. "At least I've something less tight fitting aboard Ryo Ohki. Thank goodness I always keep spares of all my travel outfits...but it's kinda hard to get to them when she's not a spaceship. This one feels like it's been starched in something radioactive. I'll be glad to change."

As she stood there, debating her next move, she felt a burrowing sensation at the back of her mind and she turned in time to see a brownish blur come flying at her, clinging hold of her shoulder with tight, sharp claws and uttering a reproachful, sleepy mew. Ryoko frowned, reaching up to pry the small animal's grip free.

"Ryo Ohki, you need a manicure." She scolded softly. "I don't need more scars to go with the one Kagato gave me."

Ryo Ohki rubbed her nose against Ryoko's gloved hands, letting out a low hiss as she did so. Ryoko frowned.

"What?" She demanded. "I know it smells funny. It feels funny. But I guess it's better than blood and gore, which was how it was the last time I remember seeing it. You shouldn't be so sensitive, Ryo Ohki. We're pirates, remember? Open space and that's about it - or had you forgotten?"

Ryo Ohki wriggled out of her grasp, jumping down onto her pillow and curling herself up. She sent her companion a pointed look, golden eyes glinting in the moonlight. Ryoko shook her head.

"No, I'm not going back to bed." She muttered. "I've had enough of this room and this house. It's giving me claustrophobia and I want out. Don't you want to leave here, Ryo Ohki? After all of our adventures, you can't tell me you like this place? Sure, we may have stayed in worse, but this is associated with Nagi. And that being so, we can't stay here any longer. I won't stay here any longer. I've had enough. It's time to go."

Ryo Ohki shook her head, flicking her ears defiantly, and Ryoko frowned.

"Well, you have two choices." She murmured. "Come with me, or stay here while I go alone. Because I'm deadly serious, Ryo Ohki. I'm leaving here and I'm leaving tonight. Are you going to let me go out there on my own?"

Ryo Ohki sent her a mournful look, uttering a quiet mew. Then, after a moment of hesitation, she leapt reluctantly back up onto her mistress's shoulder, refusing to meet her gaze as she settled herself more comfortably against the pirate's neck. Ryoko was aware of the deep sense of disapproval that echoed around her brain, and despite herself she frowned.

"Stop it. You're not my mother, you're my spaceship." She hissed. "Now come on. Or is it Ken Ohki that you don't want to leave behind, huh? Because don't think I haven't noticed you sneak off from time to time since we've been here. I've seen it, you know. When Nagi was here the other morning - you weren't here, were you? You have to get over him, Ryo Ohki. You know it's just too complicated for you to keep up your interest in a cabbit bonded to a bounty hunter!"

Ryo Ohki flattened her ears, and a mixture of hurt and indignation battered themselves against Ryoko's senses. She sighed.

"All right. I'm sorry." She said reluctantly. "I guess that was a low blow, considering I drag you off after Tenchi all the time, and so far he's scarcely proven a better match for me than Ken Ohki is for you. And I'm sorry this means you'll be parted from him again, Ryo Ohki. But...you don't want to leave me, do you? I mean...you don't want me to leave you here?"

There was a note of uncertainty in her tone as she voiced her last remark, but any doubts she had about her companion's loyalties were soon quelled by the fierce stab of denial that shot through her brain. Ryoko nodded.

"All right." She whispered. "Then I guess we're going for a little walk. At least, we're going to find out where we are and how to leave. And then we'll see where we are at the end of that. Okay?"

From Ryo Ohki's silence, Ryoko realised only too well that it was not at all okay, but she took no notice of the apprehension that radiated from the small cabbit, merely making her way to the door of the bedroom and swinging it open as silently as she could. For the time being, she chose to conserve her energy, aware that even now she only had a limited amount of strength and that force of will alone would not pilot Ryo Ohki out of the space sector.

The house was quiet, and Ryoko presumed that her impromptu host was probably fast asleep. There was no sign of Nagi or Ken Ohki, and Ryoko quickly drew the conclusion that the bounty hunter was probably working - or resting in whichever area of space she called her home. The thought prompted the question of whether Nagi did have a home of her own, or whether she was as aimless in her space venturing as Ryoko was herself, but she dismissed it. Nagi's habits were none of her business or her concern, after all. What mattered to her was leaving this place, and doing so as soon and as quietly as possible.

After a moment getting her bearings, Ryoko finally managed to find a door which led out onto the street, and, after manipulating the lock in her strong grip, she pushed it open, stepping out into the cool night air. Ryo Ohki shivered, curling herself up more tightly, and Ryoko pulled a face.

"It's not that cold." She teased. "Come on, Ryo Ohki! You spend so much time in sub temperatures out in space and you can't take a little bit of a breeze?"

She shut the door firmly behind her, testing it to make sure the lock had snapped back down into place, and then smiled, pleased with her handiwork.

"If Nagi does come back here tonight, she won't suspect anything is amiss." She murmured. "And Kazuki is likely off with the fairies and won't know we're gone until it's too late to catch up with us."

She glanced both ways down the street, weighing up her options, then shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know which is the best way to go." She admitted. "Ryo Ohki, do you have any ideas? You probably saw more of this than I did when we landed - I don't remember getting here, but if you brought Nagi into this, you must've been a part of the whole deal."

Ryo Ohki let out a sheepish mew of acknowledgement.

"I suppose we should head for the centre of the town, if you know where that is." Ryoko continued. "Find out where we are and if there's anywhere around here we could launch a spaceship from without generating too much suspicion. You'd think they'd see Ken Ohki coming in and out a lot, but noone seems to mind...so there must be somewhere that things like that go on. Strikes me that if Kazuki is a struck off doctor and Nagi spends most of her time putting criminals to death, this probably isn't the most high brow planet in the universe. Hopefully noone will even give us a second glance."

Ryo Ohki shivered again, tightening her grip, and Ryoko frowned.

"Are you afraid?" She whispered. Ryo Ohki rubbed her cheek up against her companion's ear, and a single word echoed through Ryoko's thoughts.

"_Danger_."

"Danger?" Ryoko frowned. "What kind of danger? Do you see someone coming?"

Ryo Ohki shook her head, and Ryoko's confusion increased.

"Ryo Ohki, if you can't tell me what you mean..."

Ryo Ohki mewed in frustration, batting her paw against Ryoko's ear. A sense of fear and apprehension washed over the pirate, and she knew that her young companion was more than a little unsettled.

"Ryo Ohki, we're pirates. We're not mice." She murmured gently, reaching up to stroke the agitated animal. "I promise I'll look after you. It's what I do, you know that. And I'm not as weak as that Kazuki would have you believe. I can use my powers and if need be, well, I will use them. All right? You needn't worry about anything. It will be just fine. I'll protect the both of us."

Doubt echoed through her thoughts, and Ryoko shook her head.

"Stop worrying." She ordered. "We'll be fine. I promise."

She took one last glance to either side, then made up her mind, turning to the left and making her way slowly along the footpath towards the dim glow in the distance. For a while they walked in silence, Ryoko relishing the freedom and the night air and trying to ignore Ryo Ohki's growing sense of unease as they approached the outskirts of the ramshackle settlement. There were few people out and about on the streets leading into what Ryoko presumed was some kind of a city, but once inside the town walls it was a quite different story, as the sound of voices and vehicles punctuated the quiet night.

Ryoko made her way down the main high street, glancing about her curiously at the well lit venues and shops that flanked the way on each side. Some were shut and bolted, thick bars at the window discouraging anyone from making a quick midnight haul, but many were still open, doing fierce business even though the hour was so late.

"I guess this planet is a nocturnal one, huh Ryo Ohki?" Ryoko mused, pausing to examine her surroundings as she looked for any kind of significant landmark or sign. "I have heard of those before...and if I stop and think about it properly, maybe I can figure out exactly which planet we are on."

She pursed her lips.

"Mind you, you already know which planet we're on, don't you?" She realised. "You must do, because you remember the journey. Really, Ryo Ohki, it would save us both a lot of time if you just told me what you knew."

There was no reply, and Ryoko sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

"All right, then." She said simply. "I guess we keep walking."

As they reached the town square, the density of property grew ever greater, with signs and bright flashing logos in several languages and colours. The general air of the place was run-down and somewhat neglected, and yet it was thriving with life and with people who did not seem to either notice or mind the squalor in which they lived. Ryoko wrinkled up her nose.

"You know, they could at least make an effort to decorate." She muttered. "Do you think everywhere on this planet is as ugly and soul destroying as Kazuki's house, Ryo Ohki? If it is, I feel sorry for the people. What kind of race would choose to live in an area like this?"

Ryo Ohki uttered a soft mew, resting her head on her paws, and Ryo Ohki frowned.

"What did you say?" She asked, stopping as she registered her companion's comments. "A hideout for whom? For people like us? Are we on that remote a planet, that even the Galaxy Police has no jurisdiction here?"

Ryo Ohki made a strange sound, almost like a sigh, and Ryoko sensed agreement flitting across their bond. She frowned.

"Well, that's a good thing. No wonder Nagi chose to bring me here. It makes sense." She acknowledged. "If the Galaxy Police don't come this far out from Headquarters and don't really know what's going on on this planet, then I suppose it's bound to be a haven for all kinds of criminals. But it does mean the Police won't be descending on us any time soon. And that's a good thing, Ryo Ohki. We've been hunted down enough over the past few years."

"Hey, you there!"

A gruff voice made the pirate start and she swung around, frowning as she took in the features of the man who had spoken. He was about ten physical years her senior, hardbitten and brawny, with multiple tattoos spread across his arm in languages Ryoko did not understand. One of his eyes was bloodshot and seemed to stray away from the other as he looked at her, and a shock of dark brown hair fell in a greasy tail down his back. Light stubble covered the lower portion of his face, barely concealing from view two or three nasty looking scars, and gold rings punctured his ear from top to bottom. Ryoko's eyes narrowed, as she instinctively tensed, recognising the visage of a pirate in an instant. She pursed her lips.

"Are you talking to me?"

"That's why I'm moving my mouth, sister." The man approached her slowly, his walk ambling yet somehow full of menace. As he did so, two or three others emerged from sideroads, each one almost as worn and hardened as their companion, and Ryo Ohki let out a mew, pulling herself into a smaller ball as she did so. Ryoko raised her hands.

"That's close enough. Who are you and what do you want?"

"You're a traveller to these parts. Am I right?" The first man spoke again, glancing her over from head to toe as she nodded her head. "I thought so. This isn't a friendly place to be at night, you know. Not the kind of place a woman should be travelling alone, if you catch my drift."

His companions snickered at this, and the first man hawked and spat, folding his hands across his front as he did so. Ryoko's amber eyes became stony and cold.

"I go wherever I please, and I'm not going to let a bunch of thugs like you stop me." She said darkly, light flickering contemplatively across her palms as she stood her ground. Inside her head she was aware of Ryo Ohki's pulsing fear, but she fought to block it off, determined not to back down. "Go handle someone your own speed and leave me alone. You have no idea what you're dealing with."

"Maybe you don't neither, lady." The man sneered, taking another few steps forward and leering at her so closely Ryoko could smell the cheap alcohol on his breath. She grimaced, pulling her head back.

"Ew. Someone needs to floss more often." She muttered. "Get out of my face, will you? Go bother some other girl. I'm too busy to waste time on the likes of you."

"If you're travelling, you must have a spaceship." The man did not seem to be listening to her, as he tilted his head, his glance falling on the scared creature on her shoulder. "If you've got sense, you'll hand over your pass key and tell me where it's docked. Do that and nothing will happen to you. Keep your mouth shut, and well, my friends and I aren't always so gentle. Not even with little ladies like you."

Ryo Ohki seemed to rally herself at this, flicking back her ears and letting out a low, warning hiss. One of the other men laughed.

"Look, the pretty kitty's all upset." He said mockingly, leaning forward and grabbing Ryo Ohki from Ryoko's shoulder, glancing at her then tossing her to the ground. Rage flared up in Ryoko at this and energy blazed from her hands as she took a step or two backwards, sending a barrage of blasts in the man's direction. One of them singed the edge of his jacket and he sprang back, surprise flooding his features.

"I told you, I don't waste my time on idiots like you." Ryoko spat out, trying to ignore the waves of exhaustion and dizziness that threatened to claim her as Ryo Ohki scrambled to her feet, darting back to her mistress's side. "Get out of my way or I'll do you all some real damage. You have no idea who you're talking to."

"So, she thinks she's a tough one, does she?" The first man raised an eyebrow. "Let's show her how tough we can be, shall we, lads?"

"Hold it right there, you fools!"

As Ryoko raised her hands ready to defend herself, a fresh voice joined the altercation and she hesitated, turning in surprise at the sound of familiar tones.

"Kazuki?" She murmured, then, "Am I hallucinating now?"

"What do you want, _Doctor_?" The first man glared at the newcomer darkly, sarcasm edging his tone. "Afraid we're going to create more under the radar work for you by seeing off one young girl?"

"More likely I'll be re-setting your bones for you, if you carry on this way." Kazuki's gaze flitted to Ryoko, then he frowned, shaking his head. "If I were you, I'd get out of here and do it quickly, before she decides to take offence at your manner and blast you to the edges of the universe. That's the Space Pirate Ryoko you've chosen to attack tonight. I know her face better than I know my own - my sister has been hunting her down forever and you know my sister. Very few people have the guile to beat Nagi in battle...do you really want to take your chances against one as notorious as that?"

Ryoko stared at him in shock for a moment, then gathered herself, raising the last of her strength as she launched herself a few feet in the air, fingers glittering with energy as she glared down at them.

"Finally someone who has some sense." She said menacingly. "Well, boys? Do you still want to fight? Because I'm not sure it's a fair fight. There aren't enough of you. You don't even stand a chance."

Flares of orange energy flew from her hands at this juncture, as if to illustrate her point, and despite himself the lead man stepped back, staring at her as if seeing her for the first time.

"Space Pirate..._Ryoko_?" He echoed. "We...we didn't mean any disrespect, Ma'am. We...we didn't know you'd be in this sector...I didn't...we didn't..."

Ryoko narrowed her gaze, putting her hands together once more as if to launch a fresh attack, and the man faltered, trailing off and swallowing hard. With a gulp, he grabbed his nearest colleague, turning tail and fleeing in the opposite direction, almost tripping over his feet in his urgency to escape. His companions quickly followed suit, none of them wanting to face Ryoko alone, and as they disappeared down the dark alleys of the square, Ryoko lowered herself to the ground, dropping her hands to her sides as the adrenalin rushed out of her. She stumbled, closing her eyes as waves of dizziness crashed over her, but somewhere in her disorientated state she felt someone grab her by the arms, supporting her as she fought to get a grip on her surroundings.

At length she opened her eyes, meeting Kazuki's dark red gaze with a confused golden one. Carefully she disentangled herself from his grip and he made no attempt to stop her, merely standing back as she regained her composure and poise. Then, once sure she was all right, he shook his head slowly.

"You know, you really shouldn't be out here." He said softly. "In a place you don't know when you're not even half fit...Ryoko, it's a silly risk. Those men would have killed you if they had had any idea how weak you were. Thankfully your reputation is pretty great in these parts - but even so, you were taking a gamble. What if I hadn't seen what was going on? What if they hadn't recognised you? Both you and Ryo Ohki would have been in a lot of trouble."

Ryoko didn't answer at first, glancing at her hands as Ryo Ohki resumed her perch atop her mistress's shoulder, beginning to clean herself now the imminent danger had subsided. Then, at length, the pirate raised her gaze once more to Kazuki's.

"I wanted to leave." She said quietly. "I don't like being your prisoner here. And I don't like being dependant on anyone else for my life. I make my own choices and I could have handled them. Don't think I needed your intervention."

"Since we both know you did, I'll ignore the bravado." Kazuki said levelly. Ryoko frowned.

"What are you doing out here, anyway? Spying on me?"

"No, not at all." Kazuki shook his head. "If you must know, I was conducting some private business of my own."

He held up the package in his hand.

"It isn't easy to get any kind of medical supplies when you're struck off the Galactic register." He added. "So I have to go through other channels."

"You seem to have more patients than just me, judging by what that man said to you." Ryoko said thoughtfully. "He knew you were a doctor. It seems to me you do quite a bit of illegal dabbling."

"People here don't have any other option. I help them or they die." Kazuki said simply. "Like you, they have nowhere else to go for help. And I do my best. I can't stand to see people in pain, Ryoko. I have the training to help them...so of course, I do. As much as I can, anyway. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. But it's better than doing nothing."

"You and Nagi both think you can change or control the world." Ryoko murmured. "Guess what, Kazuki. You can't."

"No, but medicine is the only thing I ever wanted to do. I'm loath to give it up so easily, even if it means practicing it in a place like this." Kazuki shrugged his shoulders. He paused, then,

"Are you still planning to leave tonight?"

"What business is it of yours if I am?" Ryoko asked sharply. Kazuki smiled.

"None at all, I imagine." He remarked. "You know, I told Nagi that she shouldn't tell you about the news report until you were stronger, but she insisted on doing it anyway. I thought you might do something impulsive and rash like this."

"I don't know what you mean."

"I think you do." Kazuki said softly. "This man called Tenchi. The one who has left Jurai. You plan to go searching for him, don't you?"

"That is none of your concern." Ryoko bristled, and Kazuki shrugged.

"Perhaps not." He acknowledged. "But on this subject, Ryoko, you make a terrible liar. And besides..."

He paused, his expression softening.

"Besides, I know what it's like to lose someone that you care about." He added quietly. "So I can understand your actions. I probably would have done the same thing, in your place. Maybe I still would, if I thought there was any chance that Naoko was still alive."

"You...would?" Despite herself, Ryoko stared at her companion, her defensive posture relaxing as she took in the expression on his face. Kazuki nodded.

"Of course." He agreed. "Nagi doesn't believe in love, or that it has any kind of influence over human behaviour in the long term. She thinks this is a temporary delusion that you're under - but I don't think so. I think that a woman willing to risk her life and her health to charge across the galaxy - even though she doesn't know where she is to begin with - is obviously one whose feelings run deep. And I know, that's none of my business," as Ryoko opened her mouth to speak. "And I won't ask you what those feelings are. But the truth is that you're not fully healed yet. And even if you did leave, I can't guarantee that you would survive the trip. Do you want to arrive at your destination only to keel over dead at his feet?"

"I...I guess not." Ryoko sighed, rubbing her temples. "Using my magic makes me feel so weak at the moment, and I really wasn't going to use it at all. I was going to focus all my energy on flying Ryo Ohki, but I didn't expect trouble. Ryo Ohki did warn me that there might be danger, but even so, I didn't think anyone would pay us any attention."

She glanced at her hands.

"I suppose I just wanted to...to go."

"Well, will you trust my judgement and come back with me to my home?" Kazuki asked her gently. "I know you're impatient to leave this planet and I promise, I won't keep you there a moment longer than I need to. But it's for your own sake, not for mine. You were a dead woman when I first saw you and every little step forward you make is progress. If you continue that way, you will make a full recovery. But you can't keep testing yourself like this. However tiresome it might be to be around my sister and I, you have to stop and think of what's best for _you_ now. If he's any kind of man at all, he'll still be there for you when you are well."

Ryoko flushed red to the roots of her hair at this.

"I guess I have no choice." She muttered, falling into step with him as they headed back in the direction of Kazuki's property. "But I don't like it. It's not as clear cut as you think, Kazuki. I mean, well, there's another woman involved, and..."

She trailed off.

"And I guess I thought he'd made his choice already." She added. Kazuki's brows drew together.

"Why waste your time on him if he plays you for a fool?" He asked softly. Ryoko started, and then shook her head.

"He doesn't. It's not like that." She said with a sigh. "I just don't know where I stand with him. He has more in common with her than with me in some respects. I suppose I'm just...not sure about it. That's all. That's why I need to see him. I didn't expect him to leave Jurai. Now he has...I need to know more."

She bit her lip.

"I shouldn't be telling you any of this."

"It's all right. I'm a doctor. Confidentiality is something we all take very seriously." Kazuki shrugged. "And it makes sense, your urgency to leave. But your health is more important at the moment. So do as I say a few days more."

"I suppose so." Ryoko grimaced. "Ryo Ohki's happy, anyway. She didn't want to leave tonight - she only came with me because otherwise I threatened to go on my own and she's too loyal to let me do that."

"She has a lot of sense, your cabbit." Kazuki cast Ryo Ohki a grin. "You should listen to her more often."

"Probably I should." Ryoko agreed. "But I've never been much good at listening to anyone."

"Yes, I'm starting to notice that." Kazuki agreed ruefully. Ryoko pursed her lips.

"Nagi doesn't have to know about tonight, does she?" She asked. Kazuki shook his head.

"No. Believe me, I think it might be better she doesn't hear about it from either of us." He admitted. "I went out and left you the opportunity to do something silly, after all. And you took matters into your own hands and wound up almost getting hurt again. She wouldn't be impressed by either account...I think we'll just keep it between us. She isn't coming back here tonight, anyhow. She has other things to take care of."

Ryoko fought down the urge to ask what kind of other things. She glanced up at the sky as they turned onto the now-familiar street, Kazuki rummaging in his pocket for his house key. He slid it into the lock, holding the door ajar for Ryoko to enter, then fastening it firmly behind her, setting the bolt and flicking on the light. He sighed, setting his package down on the table by the stairs.

"Well, I don't have much in the house, but if you want a hot drink I probably have tea." He suggested. "Are you thirsty? Or do you just want to go to bed? You look a little pale in this light...I hope you haven't upset yourself."

"I'm all right." Ryoko assured him. "A little tired, but I don't want to sleep yet. Hot tea sounds good. I mean..."

She faltered, eying him cautiously. 

"So long as there's not going to be any of your latest purchase floating around in it."

"I promise." Kazuki said solemnly. "I don't believe in medicating a patient when it's just not necessary. As I said, you are healing. You only need time and rest, not much more."

"Then I'll accept your offer." Ryoko decided. "Sure beats sitting around in that room and not sleeping, anyway."

"What about you, Ryo Ohki? Are you thirsty?" Kazuki asked. Ryo Ohki shook her head, flicking her ears as she did so. Ryoko grinned.

"She's hungry. She's hoping you have some carrots." She said with a smile. "Apparently being threatened gives her an appetite."

"I'll see what I can do." Kazuki promised. "Go through and take a seat, both of you. I won't be long."

Ryoko nodded, pushing open the door she knew led to the small, sparse lounge and flicking on the overhead light, hesitating and then taking an empty seat. Ryo Ohki leapt down onto the armrest, raising her gaze to her mistress's with a look that said 'I told you so', and Ryoko frowned.

"Oh, leave it out, will you?" She retorted. "You got your way...now shut up."

Ryo Ohki seemed amused, but she made no further remark, examining instead each of her paws for any signs of wear or dirt. Ryoko sat back in her seat with a sigh, inwardly glad to be off her feet.

"I wish I knew if we could trust this guy as much as you think we can." she murmured. "He is Nagi's brother, even if he did save my life. He's still working for her, after all. This whole thing is her game and I don't know all of the rules. I still want to leave, Ryo Ohki. But I guess that he has a point...if I turn up dead on Tenchi's doorstep that doesn't help either of us. I guess I'll just have to try and be patient a while longer. I don't like it, though. Knowing he's out there somewhere and that he's not on Jurai with Ayeka...maybe I am a lovesick fool, but I really don't care. I just want to see him again. It seems such a long time since I did."

"Here you go."

Kazuki re-entered the lounge at that point, setting a chipped mug down in front of her and taking the room's other vacant seat. He reached into his pocket, producing a carrot for the cabbit, who took it with a mew of pleasure, causing her to abandon her preening and focus her attention on her prize.

"It's way too easy to buy her loyalty." Ryoko observed, amused. Kazuki smiled.

"Ken Ohki is much the same way. I'm well used to stocking up on carrots of late." He responded. "But you know, he wouldn't think of abandoning Nagi. I thought their bond was unique, until I met you and Ryo Ohki. It's just the same way."

"I guess they're a pretty loyal species, all in all." Ryoko reflected. "But we've been together a long time. That helps."

She sighed, stretching out more comfortably across her seat.

"This is almost surreal, sitting here drinking tea in the middle of the night with Nagi's brother." She added. "I've done weirder things, but not many."

"Likewise." Kazuki raised his mug as if in a mock toast, taking a sip. "But then things have been a little bit that way since Nagi brought you here in the first place. I knew she'd been hunting you down forever, Ryoko, but I didn't really stop to think about you as a person. You don't really seem like the pirate I thought you were, you know. You have a fearsome reputation - I almost think I should be scared of you. But I'm not."

"After so many years with Nagi, I'd be surprised if anything scared you." Ryoko muttered. Kazuki laughed.

"Maybe." He acknowledged. "But I love my sister more than anything, Ryoko. She may be one of a kind, but I wouldn't change her, even so. I owe her a lot of things, after all. And she's right when she says I wouldn't let her down. Even with a mission impossible like this one."

"I suppose so." Ryoko looked uncharacteristically pensive. "I never imagined Nagi had family."

"What about you?"

"Me?" Ryoko looked startled.

"Do you have family?"

"Not as far as I know." Ryoko shook her head. "But I never knew my parents, not really. In fact, a lot of my childhood is a bit blurry. One too many sakes or space crashes, I suppose."

She shrugged.

"Ryo Ohki is my family." She added. "That's just how it's always been."

"Well, you could do worse." Kazuki's gaze flitted to the cabbit, and Ryoko nodded.

"I know." She agreed. "She and I, we do okay."

They lapsed into silence, and for a moment both just sat there, drinking their tea and thinking over the evening's events. At length, however, Ryoko set her cup down, casting her companion a curious look.

"Tell me something, Kazuki-san." She began slowly. "Why exactly were you struck off the medical register? I mean, you seem to be a pretty good doctor to me. And if I'm anything to go by, you certainly know how to effect a cure. What did you do that was so terrible they barred you? I would have thought they'd love to have a doctor like you on board."

"Well, I doubt that they'd agree with you." Kazuki pursed his lips. "It began, really, when Naoko died. We were students together, you see - we trained to be doctors side by side - it was how we met in the first place. She was truly brilliant, and we'd compete for the highest marks all of the time. But not long after we graduated, she took sick with a serious illness. It progressed and became terminal, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. I stuck by her, of course, but I couldn't help her."

He glanced at his hands.

"Well, I could have, but I didn't." He amended. "More than once she asked me to end things for her, but I couldn't do it. It's the one thing I regret more than anything, Ryoko. I could have prevented so much of her pain, but I was too selfish to let her go."

"That's kinda sad." Ryoko mused. "But what has it to do with anything? I don't understand."

"The hospital I was working at gave me leave, when she died, but it's not something that goes away even with time." Kazuki shrugged. "Some months later, we had a patient come in who was in the latter stages of a similar disease. She was suffering a lot, Ryoko. And one night, she asked me to do something about it."

He faltered, and comprehension flickered in Ryoko's eyes.

"So you did." She murmured. "You killed her, and they threw a fit when they found out."

"A doctor is meant to heal, not harm." Kazuki nodded his head. "I don't know if I regret it or if I don't...or if it was even the right thing to do. But there's no going back. As you said, they didn't really understand when they found out. If not for Nagi's intimidation, they probably would have pushed for a jail sentence. As it was I was stripped of my licence to practice and exiled from my hospital. Rules are rules, after all."

"I see." Ryoko reached for her mug, draining the last of the tea before setting it back down. "But you make good tea. And hey, I'm still here. So you cured me."

"I did." Kazuki nodded. "In a sense, this is my role now. As I said before, people who stay here have no recourse for medical aid. Some are like the characters you saw earlier - but others are political refugees, forced to flee from their home planets and seek asylum here when noone else will grant them entry. There are a lot of poor, helpless people on this planet, Ryoko. And I can help them, so I do. The Galaxy Police don't venture this far, so they never know what goes on here. All in all, it works out fairly well. For me and for them...even if this isn't the nicest house in the world, it's still become my home and I don't need much to live on."

"That makes sense." Ryoko acknowledged. "I suppose I fit under the same umbrella. I mean, the Galaxy Police would have loved to have taken me into one of their hospitals, cuff me and heal me and shove me into the dock to stand trial. But noone else in the universe would provide health care for an injured space pirate."

"I leave the judge and jury bit to Nagi. I try not to get involved in that side of things." Kazuki grinned.

Ryoko sighed.

"Well, she has more than enough of it for everyone." She muttered. "She will insist on hunting me down and interfering in my life. So I did a few bad things in the past. Maybe a lot of bad things. But it's past. Over with. I haven't been a pirate properly since I fell on the Earth the first time around. I wish people would learn to move on. It's such a hassle. And from the way she talked the other day...it sounded like she wanted me to go back to looting and raiding, just so she had an excuse to fight me over again. I swear, sometimes her logic is completely skewed."

"As I said, I leave that side of it to her." Kazuki looked amused. "To me, you're a patient. That's all that I see. Pirate or no pirate, I'll do my best."

"Even if she decides to try and kill me at a later date?"

"Well, that's between the two of you. It's not my business." Kazuki shrugged. Ryoko pursed her lips.

"Guess so." She agreed. "All right."

She stifled a yawn.

"And I suppose, given that I'm staying here for now, I'm going to go to bed." She admitted. "I am tired, I have to admit. And this suit is tight...I think it's chafing."

"That's why I hid it away in the first place, but I guess you can't keep much a secret from an experienced thief." Kazuki observed. Ryoko shook her head.

"Not generally." She said. "But I wouldn't worry too much. I was only looking for my own clothes. I've no interest in taking anything of yours when I finally do leave this planet."

She got to her feet, casting a glance at Ryo Ohki who stopped worrying at the remains of her carrot, mewing as she leapt up onto her companion's shoulder.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning...although it's almost that already. Good night, Kazuki."

"Good night, Ryoko-san."

"Oh, and Kazuki?"

"Mm?"

"Thank you."

Awkwardness filled Ryoko's expression and she shrugged.her shoulders sheepishly.

"You know. For tonight."

Then, before he could respond, she made her escape, heading slowly up the stairs to the thin narrow room and pushing open the door with a sigh.

"So we're not travelling tonight." She acknowledged out loud as she changed out of her suit and back into the discarded white gown. "I suppose I am still the patient - for now, at least. But maybe he understands better than I thought he did. Who knows? Maybe he's right. And maybe Tenchi _will_ be waiting for me...when we finally do get to go back to the Earth."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Well, I think that's everything."

Kiyone glanced down at the scrawled sheet of notes, squinting at the smudged characters that had been squeezed along the edge. "I've done everything Washu said I should do, to get your house back to normal. I'm going to throw the switch and hope the whole thing doesn't blow up - honestly, I wouldn't put it past her, considering it's one of her inventions."

"Me either." Tenchi looked pained, sitting down on a tree stump as he watched the Police Detective at work. "Is there anything I can do to help, Kiyone? Grandpa's gone to the shrine to see if it's all right and Dad's gone with him. Mihoshi's taken control of Yagami for the time being, in case Headquarters contacts you - but what about me? I'm not doing anything useful and I'd really like to be, if you know what I mean."

"I don't think there's anything you can do." Kiyone pursed her lips. "Except take cover if this goes wrong. Tenchi, are you certain you want your house back where it was before? I know you're all somewhat attached to it but, well, Washu's technology..."

"We want it back." Tenchi nodded. "Why the sudden doubts, Kiyone? You seemed pretty sure before we came in to the Earth's atmosphere that it should be a straightforward procedure."

"Well, that was before I heard the latest news across the scanners as I was preparing the final descent process." Kiyone ran her fingers through her hair, casting a glance at the flashing, bleeping box in her other hand. "Washu and the Science Academy have already had a falling out. Apparently she's been working on something that could cause the whole universe to implode, if used in the wrong way. Or even if used in the right way, if I heard the report correctly. Either way, they've turfed her out and noone knows where she is right now. Trusting the technology of someone that nuts kinda rails against all of my training."

"We don't have a lot of choice." Tenchi rolled his eyes. "I suppose we should have seen that coming, shouldn't we? Washu being Washu, and all. I swear being shut in a cave for that long did something to her brain. Sometimes she seems like the most rational being on the planet and others..."

"Yeah, exactly." Kiyone sighed, casting a glance up at the hulking red form of Yagami, hovering through the clouds over the spot where the Masaki home had once stood. "Well, if you're sure. Just don't say I didn't warn you."

"I'm game to take the risk." Tenchi assured her. "Go for it, Kiyone."

Kiyone shrugged her shoulders.

"All right." She said. For a moment she hesitated, then she reached out a finger, pressing down hard on the switch and screwing up her eyes as if she expected the device to explode in her hands. A bright white glow enveloped the whole of the area, and Tenchi shielded his gaze from the glare, momentarily blinded by the huge emission of energy. In an instant, the light was once more gone, and Kiyone opened her eyes, casting a trepidant glance at the spot where the house had once stood.

A gasp escaped her lips.

"Well, what do you know?" She murmured. "Washu was right, after all. A half inch off the original foundations, maybe - but not so much as you'd notice it."

"Thank goodness." Tenchi looked relieved. "Although I suppose we've yet to go inside and see what the damage is there."

"True." Kiyone nodded. "But all of the interdimensional doorways will have been cut off. Washu said that leaving them would have meant your house might have been sucked into subspace, so she decided to shut them down when the transferance took place. I think it's probably all right. I mean, it did transport intact, and I can't see any cracks or damage to the walls."

"Me either." Tenchi owned. Kiyone smiled, a flicker of regret in her blue eyes.

"I think this is where we say our goodbyes, then." She said softly. "I left Mihoshi aboard ship because I knew she'd cry if I let her down here and then we'd both be blubbering before we got to Headquarters. Not the kind of impression I want to give! But it has been fun, and I'm surprised at how much I'm going to miss the solar system. I've learnt a lot from being here, and you know, I'm glad we met. Even if it was thanks to Mihoshi's bad luck that we did."

"Maybe Mihoshi's luck isn't always bad." Tenchi suggested. Kiyone laughed, shrugging her shoulders.

"Perhaps not." She acknowledged. "Don't ever tell her this, but I'm glad not to be going back to Headquarters on my own. Even if she does drive me mad, I guess I'm appreciating the team spirit ethic a whole lot more than I ever did before."

"Me too." Tenchi looked wistful, and Kiyone eyed him thoughtfully, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Keep faith, if you can." She said softly. "And if I find anything out, I will come to the Earth and tell you, somehow. Whatever that news is, Tenchi - I promise. You have the right to know, after all, the fate of someone who's become a close friend of yours over the past few months."

"Thanks. I appreciate that." Tenchi nodded. "I didn't really think she'd be on the Earth when we got here, but it was a bit of a wrench finding she wasn't anyway. It's the not knowing that's the worst. I'd rather know she'd gone back to her pirate ways than wonder for eternity whether she even survived."

"Yes, I think I agree." Kiyone responded. "But I suppose she's always been a lone wolf. It probably didn't occur to her that any of us would feel that way."

The watch on her wrist flashed at that moment and she glanced down at it, a frown touching her face.

"That's my cue to leave." She said regretfully. "Headquarters have buzzed us - I told Mihoshi to signal me when they did. Of course, she might have just sat on the controls again, but I probably can't take the risk. We're already running behind schedule, taking this detour...I don't want to impose on their goodwill too much longer if I can help it. Our promotions may hang in the balance."

"No, you mustn't miss out on those." Tenchi smiled. "You both deserve it, and much more from them. I hope they realise how good the both of you are, now. Considering everything, they ought to."

Kiyone blushed.

"I hope so too." She agreed. "At last, I feel like my career is getting back on track. And in a sense it's because of you. You and Mihoshi's luck and this crazy planet you call home."

"Life has a funny way of working things out, sometimes." Tenchi reflected. Kiyone spread her hands.

"Guess so." She replied. She hesitated for a moment, then hugged him tightly.

"Take care, Tenchi, and pass on the same message to your father and Grandfather. Thank them both for all their kindness to Mihoshi and I." She said quietly. "We'll be thinking of you whenever we're in these parts and if we can come visit, you know that we will, so don't forget either of us. All right?"

"You have my word." Tenchi returned the hug warmly. "And thanks for the lift home, too. It's going to be strange for a while, but all in all, it is good to be back home. Nothing here seems to have changed in the meantime...as soon as I get back into my normal routine, everything is going to be fine."

Kiyone nodded. Then she raised her hand, sending a signal to the red craft above. A jagged transport beam shot down to the ground below, flickering and faltering slightly at first but then growing stronger and more vivid with every moment. The Detective hesitated for a moment, then stepped into the beam, allowing it's soft rays of light to engulf her, sweeping her up into the belly of the spaceship with one powerful impulse.

"Kiyone?"

Mihoshi's voice came from the drive room as the light faded and Kiyone pushed open the door, stepping into the control centre of her craft and sitting down in her seat. She cast her partner a glance, seeing the unshed tears in the other girl's eyes, and she nodded her head.

"Yes, I'll miss them too." She said softly. "But we have to go now, Mihoshi. Full speed ahead for Headquarters, all right?"

"All right." Mihoshi sighed. "But we will come back and visit them, won't we, Kiyone?"

Kiyone did not answer at first, and Mihoshi frowned.

"Kiyone? We will, won't we?"

Kiyone sighed, glancing out of the thin perspex window at the disappearing landscape below. At length she nodded.

"If we can, Mihoshi." She said softly. "If we can."

--------------------

The sun was beginning to climb in the sky as Ryoko pushed open the door of the small, ramshackle house, standing and staring out across the barren landscape. Above her head, unfamiliar birds wheeled and cried, screeching their calls to one another in hoarse, frantic tones, but the street was once more deserted and although the occasional curtain twitched at a window, nobody seemed keen to venture out or question her presence.

She smiled, stretching and stifling a yawn as she did so. A soft mew from somewhere around her ankles alerted her to Ryo Ohki's presence and she glanced down, meeting her small companion's gaze with a warm one of her own. Without speaking, both knew what today meant.

It was the day to leave.

"Well, you seem up bright and early this morning."

Kazuki's voice came from the open door behind her and the pirate turned, taking in her companion's features with a rueful smile.

"You either have a sixth sense where I'm concerned, or you sleep really lightly." She said frankly, as he came to join her, glancing across at the horizon as he did so. "Which is it, Kazuki? Does Nagi scare you so much that you have to know my every move?"

"I know that last night I told you you were probably fit to fly." Kazuki pursed his lips, eying her keenly. "But that doesn't mean you should rush yourself, do you understand? Your injury was serious and you need to take it slowly. I know where you're going, and I know it's a long way from where you are. If you think you can do it all in one day's travel, then you'll likely do yourself further mischief. I just want to be sure you know that even though you don't need my nannying any more, you're not infallible. You are still convalescent, and you can't push yourself beyond your limits."

"You must have been wonderful, when you worked in a hospital." Ryoko grimaced. "Ultimate power over someone's life really doesn't do much for you, you know. You need to relax more...and I mean that. I know my limits. And even if I didn't, do you think Ryo Ohki is going to let me surpass them? She's been nagging me worse than you have since our adventures abroad the other night. I don't think she'd allow me to do the trip all in one shot even if I tried to bribe her."

"Good girl." Kazuki bent to scratch Ryo Ohki behind the ears, and the cabbit rubbed up against his hand with a purr. "Nagi was right. You are the one with the sense."

"Kazuki." Ryoko glowered. "I can take responsibility for my own life too, you know. I have done for years and will continue to do so long after I leave here. Besides, you don't know for sure where I'm going. You only think you do, from things that Nagi and I have said. You might be guessing. I'm a pirate - I don't often follow other people's plans."

"Well, that's a shame." Kazuki pursed his lips. "Because if you're not going to the Earth, this is going to be of no use to you whatsoever."

He reached into his battered jacket pocket, pulling out a folded sheet of worn parchment. Ryoko's brows drew together in confusion.

"What's that?"

"It's a star-chart." Kazuki replied simply. "It's old, and not entirely up-to-date, but there are few space maps that chart this area of space. As I told you before, most people don't come here. Only those who are desperate and seeking asylum risk the journey, because it's not an easy place to get to. There is only one safe route in and out of the gravitational pull, and if you're not going to find yourself aimlessly zipping between meteor belts and ice streams for the next few years, you'll need to know where it is."

"Give it here!" Ryoko's eyes became big as she digested his words, holding out her hand for it but he lifted it back out of her reach. "Kazuki, stop playing with me! You know I don't have a clue where I am and it's going to waste a lot of my time if I have to try and figure out my bearings when I'm up in space! You were the one who told me that I needed to take the journey easily - well, give me the map already!"

"If you're not going to the Earth, there doesn't seem much point." Kazuki said simply. "Earth is a very old planet, even considering it's backwards development. Not all solar systems show up on this. Earth's does. That's why it would have been of use to you - had that been your destination."

Ryoko drew her brows together in irritation.

"If I tell you where I'm going, you'll tell Nagi." She said quietly. "And then she'll hunt me down and fight me and I don't really care about keeping that engagement right at the moment. Maybe once it was the be all and end all, proving myself in armed combat with someone who's as good a fighter as I am. It was even fun. But when she brought Tenchi into the equation, she crossed the line. I don't intend to be captured or brought in for a reward, so I don't intend on giving her a paper trail. If you won't give me the map, I suppose Ryo Ohki and I will just have to manage. Because I won't be stalked, Kazuki."

"Nagi will find you anyway." Kazuki shrugged his shoulders. "I don't need to tell her where you've gone. In fact, I told you last night that you were well enough to leave because I knew Nagi would be away from here for at least the rest of this week. You were fit two or three days past, but she would have noticed you were gone more easily then, and she would have tracked your route. This way you at least have a chance to get a fair distance before she knows you've left. I'm not planning on giving her any pointers. Much as I keep out of my sister's judicial practices, I don't really want her to undo all the hard work I've put into your recovery just yet. I have professional pride too, you know."

"I see." Ryoko looked pensive. "So in that case, why not give me the map? Why do you need to know where I'm going?"

"I suppose I'm just curious to know." Kazuki admitted. "Because you see, Ryoko, there's nothing I wouldn't do to find Naoko if she was still alive. I mean that. No distance I wouldn't fly and no dangers I wouldn't face. So I guess I want to know you're not going to give up on your man while both of you are still alive. Whatever the issues you have between you - the other woman, the differences you have to face - I suppose I wanted to know you weren't going to run away from it, whatever it proved to be."

"Really?" Surprise and compassion touched Ryoko's expression. "Kazuki, I..."

"Shh." Kazuki smiled, shaking his head. "You love Tenchi and you're going back to the Earth now. Aren't you?"

"Yes." Ryoko nodded her head slowly. "Yes, I am. And I'm going to find out once and for all if he really does want me. I've made decisions based on what I think he feels, but I don't know now if that's the truth. I thought he chose Ayeka and to stay on Jurai, but he left there, so I misjudged his motives and I need to stop doing that. I want to know if there is any hope at all and I suppose I need to be with him, even if that does make me sound weak and foolish. And as for Nagi, I would rather keep her off my tail. Because if I have to fight Ayeka for his affection this time, I will. Once and for all, if that's what it takes. So I don't want her to follow me. Things have changed now - she was right about that. I'm not wholly the pirate she fought in the past and I don't know if I want to be. I've other things more pressing on my mind."

Kazuki's expression broke into a smile and he held out the parchment to her.

"Here." He murmured. "And don't worry about Nagi. As far as she'll know, you left one night while I was sleeping."

Gratitude flickered in Ryoko's amber eyes as she took the chart from him, unfolding it carefully and glancing over it. At length she looked up.

"I can follow this." She said, relief on her face. "Thank you, Kazuki. You're as strange as your sister sometimes, but I have to say it works for you. I appreciate this."

"Well, there is one thing you can do for me in return." Kazuki grinned. 

"What's that?" Ryoko looked surprised, re-folding the parchment and sliding it into her belt.

"If you do happen to meet Nagi in combat again, don't kill her." Kazuki looked rueful. "She is my sister, whatever else she might be. And I don't want to see her hurt."

"I don't think I would, now." Ryoko looked thoughtful. "Once, maybe, we'd have fought to the death. But I don't want to kill her now, Kazuki. I let her go the last time we fought...and it felt right, to do that. And you needn't worry. Nagi is strong - sometimes she's stronger than me. I don't think she'd be in a lot of danger."

She grimaced.

"Maybe you should be telling her not to kill me."

"She won't." Kazuki said thoughtfully. "If she really wanted your reward that badly, she'd have slain you and turned your body over by now. She likes the thrill of fighting you, Ryoko - the chase and the challenge. That's all."

"Really?" Ryoko frowned. "Maybe. But I'd rather not meet up with her again any time soon. I don't want to put your theories to the test."

She glanced down at Ryo Ohki.

"We should leave while it's quiet. Since people tend to be abroad on this planet during the night, we should probably make a move now." She decided. "I know there's still a hefty reward on my head, and even if Nagi isn't interested, I don't want to waste energy fighting idiots with money on the brain."

"That's wise." Kazuki nodded. "And I think I know the best place you can take off without being seen. Nagi uses it with Ken Ohki all of the time - if you'll follow me, I'll show you."

"Sure." Ryoko nodded, and Ryo Ohki leapt up onto her mistress's shoulder with a mew. "Let's go."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

It was early morning when they reached the Earth.

Ryoko rested her hands on the ship's controls, gazing out with fondess at the surrounding scenery as Ryo Ohki made her careful descent into the mountain greenery, yowling with pleasure that they were finally in familiar territory.

"Well, Ryo Ohki. I guess we're here." The pirate said softly, a pensive look touching her expression as the craft let out a mew of agreement, touching her jagged exterior down between the trees. She let out a soft red light, and Ryoko allowed herself to be transmitted down onto the ground, pausing and examining her surroundings as the ship transformed back into her cabbit form. It was Spring now on the Earth, she noted. The trees all around her were heavy with pink blossoms, proof that they had been away a long time.

Ryo Ohki yowled, leaping up onto her shoulder with a tired purr.

"_Home_?"

The thought transmitted into Ryoko's brain as a question, and the pirate cast Ryo Ohki a smile, hesitating, then nodding her head.

"I sure hope so." She agreed. "It feels like we've been travelling forever, Ryo Ohki."

She sighed, looking rueful as she leant up against the trunk of a nearby tree.

"Would you believe I'm nervous?" She murmured softly. "He's left Jurai - but what if he doesn't want to see me? I mean, he made his choice aboard Yagami. He went to Ayeka, and even if he didn't choose to see it through, it doesn't mean that he'll want me any more than he did her. What if he just wants us to all leave him alone, Ryo Ohki? We did all upset his life once...what if he just came back here for some peace and quiet?"

She glanced at her hands.

"I know, I sound like a fool." She muttered. "But when you're apart a long time, doubts creep in. I never thought I could be sick of seeing stars...but it does seem like this is the longest trip we've ever made. Not knowing...that's the worst thing in the world. After everything, not knowing how he even feels..."

Ryo Ohki let out a peculiar noise which might have been a snort, burrowing her nose into her mistress's neck. Ryoko grimaced.

"All right, no need to rub it in." She retorted. "So, I guess we could hang around here all day, or we could head up to the house. The house or...or the shrine. What do you think? Will Tenchi be helping his grandfather this morning, or will he be at home?"

Ryo Ohki hesitated, then jumped down to the ground, her body stiffening as her ears pricked up. Ryoko's brows knitted together in confusion.

"Ryo Ohki?"

Ryo Ohki turned her head, flicking her ears as she did so, and Ryoko's frown deepened.

"Footsteps?" She echoed. "But I don't hear anything. Are you sure?"

Ryo Ohki nodded her head. She cast her mistress a glance, then turned her back, disappearing into the undergrowth. Ryoko hesitated for a moment, then drew herself upwards into the branches of the tree, perching carefully on the end of the sturdiest branch as she did so. Her heart jumped inside of her chest.

It could be anyone, she knew that. And yet, somehow, she knew that it was him.

"Why am I hiding? Don't be so stupid." She muttered. "This is Tenchi, not the Galaxy Police. You came all this way to see him. Why are you shy of him now, Ryoko? Get a grip on yourself, will you? This isn't like you at all!"

Ryo Ohki's thoughts buzzed against hers, echoing her sentiments, and she sighed.

"I just don't want him to tell me to go away." She admitted to herself. "I don't want to be anywhere else. I just want to be here with him. That's all. I just don't know what I'll do if he doesn't want me to stay."

At that moment a young man stepped into the clearing, clad in smart high school uniform and with his bag slung over his shoulder as he walked. Ryoko's heart stilled in her chest as she saw him, emotion flooding through every bit of her body as she struggled to keep her composure. After so much and so long apart, he was right there. Within touching distance, almost. And still she stayed where she was, afraid to break the moment with her impulsiveness.

As if he could hear her thoughts, Tenchi stopped in his tracks, turning to glance behind him. For a moment, nothing moved, and Ryoko froze, holding her breath as she waited for him to look upwards. But he did not. As he turned back to her, Ryoko thought she saw dejection on his face, and her heart leapt into her throat.

Was it Ayeka that he was missing? Or was it something else?

Well, whichever one it was, she could stand the suspense of it no more. Taking a deep breath, she lifted herself out of the tree's protective branches, dropping down onto a large smooth boulder with all of her usual grace. At first, she thought he had not seen her, so lost in thought was he. But then, as he swung around to face her, Ryoko saw the mixture of emotions run through his eyes. Surprise, relief, and even joy flooded his face as he stared at her, unable to believe what he was seeing.

A smile touched her lips, as a warm glow flooded through her.

"Hey." She murmured softly.

Her companion did not answer, seemingly spellbound and tongue-tied by her sudden appearance, and something in his expression made her realise that her fears had all been misplaced. Launching herself from her rock pedestal with a joyful cry, she flung herself on him, his bag slipping from his fingers as he hurried to catch her in his arms. As they came together, Ryoko felt a surge of happiness welling up inside of her. Now it would all be all right, she knew.

Now she was finally home.

------------------------

Well, so now she was alone.

Ayeka carefully fastened the door of her chamber, hesitating for a moment, then making her way slowly back towards her bed, dropping down onto the covers as she ran over the events of the past few days. In a blur of meetings, discussions and negotiations, she had felt the heavy weight of her old life fall once more onto her shoulders, and she knew that, before too long, the words 'marriage meeting' would once more be uppermost on the Council's lips.

She felt trapped.

"Trapped...and alone." She muttered, rolling onto her back and staring up at the ceiling. "And fed up with both of those things. I'm a Princess of Jurai, but Tenchi is right. I have no choices - he had no choices. Nothing here happens because I tell it to. I get told what to do and everyone else expects me to be perfection - no cracks, no wrong decisions. It's all such a strain. But I always managed it before. Now Tenchi is gone, it's twice as hard to do. It was nice having someone to share it with for once. Now it's all on me again. All on me."

She sighed, sitting upright and drawing her knees to her chest, hugging them to her tightly.

"I always handled this in the past." She mused. "But I suppose it's true, what they say about a caged bird who has a few moments of free flight. No matter how big the cage, or how much food or attention that bird gets, she'll always long to fly free again. I'm the bird in the gilded cage and I know it better than ever, now. I don't want to be on Jurai. I want to be back on the Earth - with Tenchi and his family, where I can be free. Why do I have to be burdened with so many things? Sasami has never had half the pressure on her that I've had on me! And it's not fair...it's just not. I'm not even a direct descendant of the last Emperor. Why should it all fall to me? There are a lot of branch families. Why does it have to be mine that the Council settled upon?"

For a moment she just sat there, trying to control the tears as they slipped silently down her cheeks, soaking the ends of her thick silken hair. Then her expression became one of determination, and with one sharp movement she dashed the tears away, forcing herself to take control of her emotions. She got to her feet, making her way resolutely across her chamber to the elegant wood desk that stood on the far side of the room, sitting down in the hand-carved chair and pulling a sheet of scroll paper from the roll that lay carelessly to one side.

"I know what I want to do, and I know what I should do and they're two different things." She muttered to herself. "But I know what I'm going to do, nonetheless. None of my life has ever been mine, and none of it ever will be if I don't take my chance now, while it's still there. Tenchi didn't leave me - he left Jurai, because he didn't want the responsibility of being Emperor. Well, I understand that. And I don't want it - not yet. If it is my future, then it can wait a while. I'm not done experiencing things yet."

Taking the stylograph in her hand, she paused for a moment, then slowly, she began to write, her words looping quickly across the page as she struggled to put her thoughts and feelings into a coherent message. At length she stopped, signing the screed with her own name and then smoothing it out, re-reading back the contents.

'_Sasami-chan,_

_You might be upset when you find out what I've done - and I know a lot of people will be angry with me. But I know you'll understand better than anyone when I tell you that I can't stay here...not now so much is different. I've been trapped in this life for a long time, and it's time I spread my wings a little. I know now that there is a world outside Jurai and the throne and I want to savour more of it before I submit to the Council and their wishes. I'm not ready to marry, and I'm not ready to become Queen. There's so much more I need to do and to explore before I get to that point. _

_Please don't be angry with me and don't worry about my safety. I will be quite all right, I assure you of that - I know where I'm going and what I plan to do when I get there. Be good, little sister, and don't let anyone bully you into doing anything you don't want to do._

_With all my love,_

_Ayeka._'

Satisfied, she rolled the single sheet into a tube, fastening it with a ribbon and setting it down on her desk. Then she got to her feet, hurrying to her wardrobe as she rummaged through, gathering together a random array of her belongings as she pulled them into a ramshackle pile. Fastening them tightly together, she pulled her cloak from it's hook, slipping it around her shoulders as she unfastened her bedroom door, leaving it ajar as she slipped out along the high-roofed corridor towards the Royal Garden where all of the Juraian tree-ships slept.

Ryu Oh was still grounded on the Earth, she knew that - but even so, she was sure that she could find a craft to give her safe passage.

"After all, I'm the Crown Princess of Jurai." She told herself firmly. "And for once, I'm going to do something that I want to do, instead of what the Council want me to do! Tenchi was right - life is for living and Kagato or not, I'm going to make sure I get a chance to live it!"

-------------------------

"I thought you were dead."

As they walked slowly through the falling cherry blossoms, Tenchi shot his companion another disbelieving glance, almost afraid he was still hallucinating, and that his imagination had now taken control of all of his senses. She eyed him thoughtfully, mischief sparkling in her golden eyes as she shook her head. Gently, she reached across to touch his cheek.

"Tenchi. Have you no faith in me at all?" She asked reproachfully. Tenchi frowned.

"Well, you didn't come back." He said softly. "After you left me on Jurai. I didn't think that it would be the last time...well, I didn't realise it was a proper goodbye. I thought..."

"You think too much, sometimes." Ryoko shook her head. "I couldn't have stayed on Jurai or come back to Yagami. You must have known that."

"I suppose I didn't realise."

"And it wasn't the last time." Ryoko added playfully. "I'm here now, aren't I? And so are you. So you see, it wasn't a final goodbye after all."

"No, I know." Tenchi acknowledged. He stopped, turning to look at her, and she paused alongside him, sending him a quizzical look.

"Well, Tenchi? What is it?" She murmured. "Are you not happy to see me, after all this time?"

"Oh Ryoko." Tenchi's expression became sad as he took in the hurt in her expression. "Of course I am. It's just hard to believe you're here, that's all. Washu had me believing you'd taken a mortal injury against Kagato, and when I came back to Earth and you weren't even here...well, I thought she was right. If you must know, it's like seeing a ghost."

Ryoko let out a peal of laughter, the hurt fading from her eyes. She shook her head.

"I'm no ghost." She said, tweaking at his cheek playfully, and for once Tenchi did not mind the familiarity of her touch. "See? Besides, ghosts don't take battle scars and I assure you, Kagato left his mark on me. Takes more than that to kill a pirate, though. You should have known that."

Ryo Ohki let out a miaow at this, and Ryoko's expression became sheepish.

"Oh well, yes. I suppose I did have your help." She acknowledged, turning her gaze on the small creature. "But the details aren't important. What is is that we're all together again now. Right?"

She eyed Tenchi thoughtfully, then,

"Were you worried about me, Tenchi?"

"Yes, I was." Tenchi nodded. "I felt that I should have known you were hurt...and that it was my fault, if something had happened to you because you helped me. I didn't like that at all, Ryoko. I should have realised you were injured...I was just so distracted, with Grandpa so ill."

He smiled.

"I owe you his life, also. He's made a full recovery, and he wouldn't have been able to do that without your intervention into the battle. I seem to owe you a lot of favours, Ryoko, don't I?"

"We-e-ell..." Ryoko began, then she relented. "Oh, don't be silly. The only thing I want from you is to know that you don't mind me being here, that's all."

Her eyes twinkled.

"And knowing you were worried about me. That's enough."

"Ryoko..."

"No." Ryoko shook her head, pressing a slender finger to his lips. "I don't want you to say anything else. I don't know why you left Jurai, or why you didn't stay with Ayeka. And I don't want to know, either. You did, and that's all that matters to me now. I couldn't have gone there or seen you again, if you'd stayed, but here, I can see you as much as I like. And that makes me happy, Tenchi-kun."

She paused, resting her hands on his shoulders as she met his gaze with an uncharacteristically thoughtful one of her own.

"One day, I hope you'll understand how important you are to me." She murmured. "And maybe, you'll come to feel the same way for me as I do for you."

Tenchi's cheeks blazed red at this, and she laughed, shaking her head.

"Now I've embarrassed you." She observed, her tones unrepentant. "It is like old times already, isn't it?"

"Ryoko, you know you mean a lot to me." Tenchi began, but Ryoko shook her head.

"I know that, but I also know that the others do, too." She said quietly. "Washu. Miho-Kiyo. Sasami. Ayeka. You miss all of them as well, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." Tenchi agreed. "It's strange but it's been like the breaking up of my family, in some ways. Saying goodbye to everyone after all we've been through. Noone else here really understands what that was like, except Dad and Grandpa and they seem to have gone back to everyday life as if it never happened. I've found it harder to do that. Things remind me, and I've missed it more than I realised I would."

He pursed his lips.

"Do you really think they'll come back?"

"I'm certain of it." Ryoko nodded her head. "You're like a magnet, Tenchi. The thing that brought us all together in the first place. How else would such a motley group of people wind up living together in such a remote part of the universe? It's all you...you're the thing that binds us together. And I'm sure it will bring them back here, too. Just you wait. They'll come."

"I hope you're right." Tenchi admitted. "I'd like to see everyone again. I really would."

Ryoko sighed, and a wistful look entered her golden eyes.

"Yes, I know." She acknowledged. "But it would be nice to have some time with you on my own. Just a few days...just for a change. I didn't know if I would ever get back to you, Tenchi. I didn't know a lot of things for a while. And now I'm here...is that too much to ask?"

Tenchi stared at her, his heart skipping a beat as he took in her expression. He shook his head, hesitating and then reaching out to take her gloved hand in his. He squeezed it gently, and she stared at him, surprise crossing her features.

"Tenchi?"

"It's not too much to ask." Tenchi said gently. "I missed you a whole lot on Jurai, Ryoko. It was tense and busy and full of things I couldn't get my head around. It's such a beautiful planet, Jurai. But there was something missing there. And I'm starting to think that it was you."

Ryoko's eyes became big at this, and he smiled sheepishly, suddenly feeling very conscious of her fingers in his. He released her hand, reaching up to scratch his head awkwardly. "I mean that..."

"It doesn't matter." Ryoko held up her hand to stop him, shaking her head. "Some things don't need explanation, Tenchi. In fact, sometimes they're better left unsaid."

Tenchi glanced at her, then nodded slowly.

"Yes. Maybe you're right." He agreed.

He glanced down at his watch, letting out an exclamation. "And I'm going to miss my bus! I'm going to be in so much trouble if I'm late for school!"

"I guess Noboyuke-san and Lord Katsuhito won't be too happy with me if I make you late on my first day back here." Ryoko looked pensive. "And they might not let me stop with you again, if you get into trouble because of me. Oh well. I guess that cuts our conversation a little short, doesn't it? We'll just have to make time to go further into it later, when school is done."

"But the bus leaves in ten minutes! I'll never get there in time!"

"Never say never, Tenchi." Mischief flickered in Ryoko's eyes and she put a gentle hand on his shoulder, reaching up to touch his cheek once more. "Not when you're in the company of a space pirate."

She tightened her grip, tilting her head slightly as she took in his confusion. 

"You'll catch your bus, I promise you. And then, when you get home tonight, we can continue this. All right?"

"All right...but what are you going to...?"

Anything else Tenchi might have said was lost as suddenly the world around him whirled and twisted into light. He screwed up his eyes, aware of Ryoko's laughter echoing distantly in the background. And then, as soon as it had come, the uncertainty was gone, and he opened his eyes, realising that they were only a few feet from the bus stop, sheltered from the view of the road by trees and hedges. He stared at her, then a smile touched his lips.

"Thanks." He said. "My head now feels like it's made of spaghetti, but at least I won't be late."

"You're welcome." Ryoko's eyes twinkled. "Till tonight, Tenchi. I look forward to it."

She paused, blowing him a kiss. And then, as he watched, she flickered and faded into nothing. He sighed, tightening his grip on his school bag as he made his way slowly up to join the other waiting commuters at the bus stop. A warm feeling settled in his heart as he did so, glancing up at the sky and taking in anew the clear, sunshiny spring day. Suddenly everything seemed a lot brighter than it had done when he'd left home that morning, and he wondered at it.

"You know, I look forward to it, too." He murmured. "I think we have a lot still to talk about, but right now, I'm just happy to have you back."


End file.
